Doom: Grimm Tales of Vale
by N-Sight
Summary: Tyler Wells, an elite marine on the UAC Mars base, has been warped away from his world by absorbing a strange form of Argent Energy. This places him in Vale, forcing him to adapt his weapons to fight off Grim and help Teams RWBY and JNPR through their first year at Beacon Academy. As the year goes by, one question lingers: Who is this Team TEAL? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**WARNING! This fanfiction is not meant to include lemons. It is rated M for Mature due to brutal scenes that happen near the end of the story(as planned) and a few that may or may not appear as the story unfolds. Dark concepts are played with often and the story will deviate slightly from the show's original direction. No shipping is planned to occur with the exception of Jaune X Pyrrha and maybe one other. Not that I mind the other pairings, I don't, nor do I think lesbians/gays are evil, some of my best friends in High School were gay and/or lesbian, I would just like to get this out of the way that I have no PLANS for any sexual content in this fanfiction. Instead, the story will mainly focus on DOOMGUY, who I've called Tyler Wells to give a bit of my own style to him. I don't refuse to call Doomguy by his real name Flynn, but this is not Flynn. Easiest way to explain it is that Tyler Wells is the Doomguy on my file if we had the ability to name our character. He will NOT be shipped with anyone for any reason, DON'T ASK!**

 **In other news, this is the next story I plan to continue writing while I play through Doom on the PS4. I've not stopped writing for Kid Icarus: Grounded Awakening, but I'd like to have something I could relate to my recently acquired games. Overwatch releases tomorrow, Doom has been out for about a week and a half, and Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE is releasing in late June. I figured that since Doom was the FPS game that I knew I'd enjoy for years, I'd write a story that would cross that with my favorite show: RWBY. He will not be a replacement for someone on another team, but if I so desire, he will work with the other students and help them with their classes. Also, don't expect more than a bi-weekly update on stories unless I say so: it takes a lot of time and energy for me to put my ideas in a word document.**

 **Finally, DOOM! DOOM has been awesome! I've already cleared about 5 hours of the campaign, which is saying something because I am bad at shooters and I took my time to explore the levels and get all of the secrets. I have done a livestream on the first two missions and I plan on doing one every Wednesday and Friday that I can until I finish the story mode. I will update the twitch channel for those who wish to join me and multiplayer will be started on the first Friday of June.**

 **Enough talk. Let's read a story!**

* * *

The marine's mind began to swirl. He had single handedly defeated the most powerful evil in Hell: the Cyberdemon. His arsenal had been used up almost to its last few shells and energy clips. His chainsaw was out of gasoline, his rockets had all been fired, and his BFG-9000 was out of blasts. He had accomplished his mission, all except for one final task: closing the portal to Mars.

He cradled his shotgun as he ran back the way he came, stopping only to look around, pick up ammo, and make sure he had killed everything. His prior blood-lust satiated, his trek provided uneventful, thankfully. He managed to find ammunition for everything except his chainsaw and his BFG-9000. His visor showed no signs of any more lifeforms nearby, allowing him a small sense of peace.

Moments later, he reached it: the Hell's Gateway. Instantly, his suit linked with the portal and powered it up. He checked his surroundings to find that nothing was following him and he exited to the martian atmosphere. The terminal next to the gateway was still powered up, keeping the portal open for him to return. He stepped up to the terminal and slid the power switch down the panel. The Gateway closed and left the wall behind it exposed.

It was then that the marine noticed he had missed one canister of Argent Energy that he needed to take care of: the lone canister behind the portal's prior location. He walked forward and reached out his hand and grabbed the small orb. He noticed that it was a different color than the other canisters: purple instead of orange. It wasn't that he didn't trust the fact that it was Argent Energy, it glowed similarly and held some of the same readings, but the discoloration was worth noting. He eventually got over his concern and crushed the final orb in his hand.

That was his major mistake. When the purple orb shattered, violet bolts of plasma shot out of his hand and overloaded his circuits. His visor lit up with warning messages and errors with his system. The purple plasma bolts had linked his system to one of the power couplings for the portal and was surging with the transportational energy stored within the coupling.

Then came the torture. The marine shut his eyes tight as his muscles and skin tightened in pain. The energy coursed through his entire body, numbing his senses and forcing him to shout into his helmet. The pain was worse than anything else he had ever felt before. After a straight minute of the shocking experience, the marine blacked out.

The marine finally regained a sense for his surroundings. His eyes still closed, he listened to the surrounding atmosphere. Instead of the howling winds of Mars he expected, he heard birds chirping. There was a slight breeze that blew near his face. His battle-suit had powered down from the surge, so he hoped it was just a simple case of a drained battery. His eyes opened and saw that he wasn't just hearing things. He was in a clearing near a few trees. He saw tiny birds flying overhead.

He heard a voice. Human. He couldn't make out what exactly was said, or even whether it was male or female. He reached up with his arms and grabbed his helmet. He pulled it off of his head and held it in his right hand. Getting a larger field of view, he saw the person who had found him. The individual in question was a middle aged man, maybe forties or so, with short, black hair that streaked back behind him and piercing reddish brown eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt with black cuffs and collar, black pants, and a crimson cape. What interested the marine was the sword that was clipped to his belt behind his back.

The man spoke in a suspicious tone. "What're you doing napping out here?"

The marine scoffed. "I'm still trying to get a grasp of where I am."

The middle aged man huffed. "Well, you're not in any castle or palace, if that's what you're wondering. You're on Patch, a small island off of the coast of Vale."

"Patch? Vale? I'm not on Earth, am I?"

"You're on Remnant. I'm wondering how a youth like yourself doesn't know that."

The marine groaned. He had been transported to another whole universe after saving his own. In truth, his age wasn't a major concern: he was 17 years old, last time he checked. Which begged one question: "How long was I out?"

The answer was vague. "Longer than it took for me to find you, at least an hour or so by the looks of it."

The marine sat up. "I think I should get introductions out of the way. Name's Tyler Wells."

The man extended his hand. "Qrow Branwen."

Tyler took the outstretched hand and shook it. Qrow pulled him to his feet.

Tyler picked up his helmet. "So, have any demons been spotted nearby?"

Qrow looked confused. "Demons?"

Tyler found his shotgun in his pack. "Yeah, demons. You know, hell's army? Monsters of the devil?"

Qrow coughed once. "If you think we've got demons, you clearly didn't come from this planet. We don't have any of those around."

Tyler shrugged. "Okay, what do you have?"

Qrow shook his head. "I'd better take you to the nearby village. I'm visiting my brother for the weekend, so I bet we'll be able to figure out what, and who, you really are."

Tyler shrugged once more. "Fine. Lead the way."

Qrow turned and began walking ahead as they passed into the dense forest.

After a mile or two had passed, Qrow suddenly stopped and unclipped his sword.

"Get ready. They're here."

Tyler didn't have to hear it twice. He cocked back his shotgun and held it in his firing stance. At this, a wolf-like creature lunged out at him. Tyler kicked his foot into its head and fired his shotgun at it. The shell failed to pierce the bone-like mask protecting the skull, but it left a hole in the exposed jaw as it flew back from the kick. Tyler unleashed another shell into its chest and blew another hole into it, killing it instantly.

Qrow had his sword sheathed in another of the wolf creatures. "Tyler, don't let your guard down. These things usually travel in packs, especially the Beowolves."

Tyler noted this, but he wanted an explanation later. "Hey, Qrow! Is it alright if I put on my helmet?"

Qrow huffed. "Do what you like, but I'd prefer it if you keep your ears and eyes open."

Tyler tapped on the power button on the inside of the helmet. "Don't worry. It won't dull my senses."

Qrow shrugged. Tyler watched as the helmet's visor booted up and his suit's specialized systems kicked on. Tyler's vitals were all normal, his ammo was almost fully stocked, and his shields were at maximum. What was interesting to Tyler was the energy levels of his suit: the Argent Energy had been maxed out before he grabbed the purple orb, but now they had been halved in power. The electrical damage to his system hadn't been catastrophic, but it was enough to knock his Argent Energy reserve down and drain his ammo capacity.

Tyler gave a thumbs up to Qrow, letting him know he was ready to move on. Qrow nodded, and they made their way up the last quarter mile to the cabin.

* * *

When they were in clear view of the cabin's front door, Tyler removed his helmet. "So, we're here to see your brother?"

Qrow nodded. "I'M here to see my brother, but YOU are under my supervision until you have something to do."

Tyler shook his head. "I'm just being a generalist."

Qrow and Tyler reached the door to the log cabin. Qrow opened it and let them in.

"Tai, I'm back!"

Tyler took a chance to look around at the interior. Off to his left was the living room. In it was a coffee table on top of a floor rug with a couch lined up parallel to it and an armchair on the far side of it. The fireplace was on the other side of the table from the couch. There wasn't much in the way of lighting, but a smaller table that was stationed next to the chair and couch housed a small lamp that could easily light the room upon nightfall.

Footsteps drew Tyler's attention to the hallway. Another man had stepped out, this one with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in tan attire with a brown collar and a silver shoulder guard. He seemed surprised to see the marine and didn't understand who he was, which was entirely justified.

"Qrow! Good to see you again, brother." The two brothers shook hands. The newcomer took a good look at Tyler. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long."

Tyler took Tai's outstretched hand and shook it. "Tyler Wells. I'm a marine from the UAC."

Tai looked confused by this. "Wait, UAC?"

Qrow patted his shoulder. "I found him passed out on my way here. He claims to be from 'Earth' and I think he's not from here."

Tai shrugged. "From another island no doubt."

Qrow coughed. "No, Tai. Another planet."

The next hour was spent catching up Qrow and Taiyang on who Tyler was and what happened to him. He explained everything as simple as possible, but he had to go into further depth when explaining Argent Energy and the Hell's Gateway.

When he was finished, Qrow was still mulling it over in his head. Taiyang had a few questions left to ask.

"Alright," he began. "I'm curious why Earth was trying to harness this 'Argent Energy' when Dust is such an easier energy source."

Tyler scoffed. "Think we'd be using it if we had it. Energy in my world doesn't work that way."

Qrow spoke up. "I'm pretty sure you have a few questions about the world of Remnant, right?"

Tyler nodded. "Pretty much. I haven't the foggiest idea what those creatures are or what this 'Dust' is."

Taiyang stood up. "I'll let Qrow fill you in while I get a pot of coffee brewing."

Qrow spent all of about thirty minutes explaining the world of Remnant and the Grimm. He went into detail about the separate kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Atlus, and Mistral. He told him about how Dust was an energy source both used to power advanced technology and as ammunition. He explained how hunters like Qrow were in place to protect the citizens of the world from the Grimm and what the Grimm were: creatures of negativity, drawn to those feelings that made up their matter.

Taiyang had returned by now with three cups of coffee, Qrow's was spiked, and he set them down on the coffee table. Qrow finished his explanations as he reached for the Irish Coffee. Tyler just crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"So, Grimm are just as destructive as the demons I've faced on Mars?"

Qrow shook his head. "Only towards humans and their society. Most Grimm, believe it or not, actually roam around the world without destroying anything. Take Goliaths, for example: they may prowl around the fallen colony at Mountain Glenn, but they won't destroy anything or attack any civilizations, for now. Not all Grimm are mindless, or rather, not every Grimm is STILL mindless."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "So I should only think of them as threatening if attacked?"

Taiyang nodded. "That's a great way to look at it."

Tyler noted this along with his other notes on Remnant into his armor's built-in database. "I'll keep that in mind while I'm here on Remnant."

Qrow took another sip of his coffee. "Well, there's the matter of sleeping arrangements. I only came to spend the afternoon with my brother and then head back to the town, catching the night at the local Inn. Tai's got a guest room and unless his daughters are-"

Tai cleared his throat. "Ruby and Yang are both at Signal Academy right now. It shouldn't be a problem."

Tyler had one more concern. "Wait, daughters? You're a father of two? Who's the mother?"

It was Qrow's turn to answer. "The girls are half-sisters. Yang is the daughter of my sister, Raven Branwen, and Ruby is the daughter of our former friend, Summer Rose. Tai and I are brothers-in-law. Unfortunately, Raven vanished shortly after Yang's birth and Summer passed away after Ruby's."

Tyler was immediately sorry he asked. "I didn't know-"

Tai shook his head. "No harm done. You couldn't have known." He returned to the earlier topic quickly. "Anyway, you can spend the evening here and I'll let Qrow take you with him to Vale."

Tyler smiled. "I appreciate the offer and I accept. I'd like to know what I could do in Vale to help."

This statement gave Qrow an idea. "I think I've got something you'd be interested in, but it needs to wait until tomorrow morning."

Tyler nodded. "I'll trust your judgement."

* * *

The following morning, Tyler was walking with Qrow through the streets of Vale. It was a diverse culture with different people having coffee at local cafes, walking with shopping bags in hand, or just chatting at the corner. Tyler was reminded of the life on Earth he missed out on and began to wonder if he'd ever get another chance at that life.

Qrow stopped at a small shop called 'Back-Alley Bookkeeping'. He turned to the marine.

"I need to grab something for a friend. It's also a nice shop to find some extra reading."

Tyler nodded as they stepped into the store. The sight they saw was not one they enjoyed: Blood had been sprayed all across the back wall and the body of the store owner was on the ground in front of the counter. Qrow ran up to see what he feared.

"Murdered. She's been shot through the heart."

Tyler took a look. Based on his experience, he had a pretty good idea what weapon was used in the assault.

"Seems like it's a plasma at point blank range."

Qrow frowned. "Even by that, it could be any number of weapons they used. It could be built into something like a spear, gauntlet, or sword, it may-"

Qrow's eyes lit up in shock as he turned to face the teen. "Wait, WHAT? You were able to figure out that just by looking at her?"

Tyler smiled kind of nervously. "Well, being through combat since age 13 has given its benefits, such as Crime Scene Investigation skills."

Qrow shrugged. "Well, more power to you. Look, I'm going to call the police, you make sure there isn't anyone in the immediate area."

Tyler nodded and began his patrol. He took a look between the shelves, strolling back and forth making careful sweeps back and forth. He didn't notice anything that would provoke investigation. He made rounds twice, making sure to keep his eyes and ears open.

Qrow walked back in the shop with two officers and a detective. The law enforcement team went to work immediately. Qrow motioned for Tyler to follow him outside, and lead him out front.

There were only two police cars, but there were two more officers outside watching the perimeter. Qrow tucked his right hand into his pocket as they let him pass. Tyler followed close behind him. It was then that he noticed a crimson book with golden trim carried in his left hand.

Tyler stepped forward. "What's that?"

Qrow held up the restored tome. "It's an old book."

Silence. Tyler held out his hand, gesturing for him to continue.

"It's a tome that a close colleague of mine wanted repaired. He said something about it holding the secrets of the next line of hunters and huntresses."

Tyler nodded. "And don't you have to pay for that kind of restoration?"

Qrow nodded. "I pay her in advance when I need her help, but because it was for Ozpin, she did the service free of charge."

This reminded the seasoned huntsman of his next objective. "Speaking of Ozpin, he's my next stop today. We'll meet up with him about 4:00pm."

Tyler checked his watch. It was only 1:30pm. That left two and a half hours before they were scheduled to meet him.

"So, what do we do with the spare time?"

Qrow looked back at him over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you'll want to get some civilian attire? There's a few shops nearby that can help. Also, if you think your weapons will need augmentations to fit with Dust, now's the time to get them to the blacksmiths and gunsmiths."

* * *

Promptly at 1:50, Dustin the Hardy had just finished polishing the scythe blades and reattaching them to the scarlet weapon. His handiwork was flawless, surpassing all other smiths in the area when it came to blades. He'd sharpened rapiers, forged separate segments of specially designed weapons, and his treasured masterpiece was the gigantic 9 foot blade on his back wall. The prized knife weighed almost 200 lbs, had a serrated edge on the reverse side, and the only person who was able to wield it was him.

Dustin tapped the button on the side and the scythe folded back up into its compact form. He placed this in the durasteel box placed on the shelf designated for the weapon. As he bent down, he heard the bell on the counter ring in a seven point chime. That specific chime was only used by two of his customers, one of which he was expecting.

"Be right there, Miss Rose!" he called.

He dusted off his apron and hung it on the peg in the wall. He exited the workshop holding a clipboard that was hung on the nail under the peg.

"Polishing has been finished and it's sharper than-"

He stopped himself as he looked up. Standing before him was Qrow, a seasoned fighter who would to regularly come to him for service, yet not the woman he was expecting. Beside him was a figure he hadn't seen before. The newcomer had red hair with two white streaks in it, one on each side of his head, light blue eyes, and three small scars that went through the right eyebrow. He was wearing green armor of an Atlesian design, or so Dustin thought, with a helmet hanging from a built in backpack and a few weapons sticking out, though they weren't weapons he was familiar with.

Regardless, he turned to Qrow, a smile shining on his face. "My apologies, Qrow. I was expecting your young niece."

"It's understandable: I was due out for quite some time."

The blacksmith chuckled. "Well, how goes your adventures?"

Qrow smirked. "Just finished another assignment from Ozpin. I swear, some of these are getting tough to complete."

Dustin nodded. "He is a mysterious man, I'll tell you." His eyes turned to the new face in the shop. "Is he another warrior you've had some history with?"

Qrow shook his head. "No, but he's the reason I'm here. This is Tyler Wells. Tyler, I'd like you to meet Dustin "The Hardy" Hardwick."

Dustin and Tyler both extended their hands and shook them. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wells."

Tyler smiled. "Please, call me Tyler. I've never been one for these intricate formalities."

Dustin gave a hearty chuckle. "I have a feeling we'll do just fine. What can I do for you?"

Tyler pulled out his weapons and laid them out on the table. In total, he had ten, battle-hardened weapons, each with a different type of ammo. There was a small plasma pistol that had an infinite battery life, two types of shotguns with both a double barrel and a single barrel being part of the arsenal, a plasma rifle powered by energy cells that Dustin had never seen before, a chainsaw that ran on gasoline, a gauss cannon that ran on the same energy cells as the plasma rifle, a large rocket launcher, a heavy assault rifle that used cone-shaped bullets, a chaingun that was fed its bullets on a belt, and a huge cannon that puzzled Dustin as to what it did.

Tyler explained his idea. "I use a diverse arsenal when I fight so that I can switch to the weapon that I need for the given situation. Now that I don't have the ammunition options as open as I used to, I'd like to modify as many of these as I can to function with Dust, if we can manage."

Dustin crossed his arms. "Why see the blacksmith? I'm sure Gunther would be more help than I would with guns."

Tyler picked up the chainsaw. "I was referring to this, my gas-powered chainsaw. It's blade is a belt that runs over a stationary rounded edge. I was wondering if you could find something that could replace it."

Dustin chuckled. "I make these kind of things all of the time. I do have a question though. Do you want the same design, or would you like something with a different shape, like a sword or lance?"

Tyler looked puzzled. "In a different shape? Like have a chainsaw sword?"

Dustin gave a hearty laugh. "It's a fairly easy task for me to do, don't worry about it."

Tyler gathered up his guns and left the chainsaw with Dustin. "I'll leave this up to you. How much do I owe you?"

The blacksmith held up his hand. "First time's free for you, but I'm only doing this because I still owe Qrow for last month."

Qrow smirked. "This seems like the perfect time to cash it in and call us even."

"Absolutely! I'll have this ready by tomorrow afternoon around 4pm."

Tyler smiled. "I'll see you then."

Qrow lead Tyler down the street to another shop set in a large shack. There was a chimney sticking out of the roof and clouds of thin, gray smoke were trickling out into the atmosphere.

It was about 2:10pm now, so they had enough time before meeting Ozpin. Qrow lead Tyler inside and tapped the bell on the table in the same rhythm that he had at the blacksmith.

"Be right there!" a feminine voice called from the back. The door to the back opened and a young woman stepped out with a small rag in her hands. She was about 6 feet tall, with lime green hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a black leather jacket, azure polo shirt underneath, black leather boots, and black jeans. Immediately, she noticed the huntsman and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Qrow!" she exclaimed, excited to see him. "It's been far too long!"

Qrow smirked in response. "It sure has, Jade."

Jade took a look at the soldier. "And who's this handsome warrior?"

Tyler extended his hand. "Tyler Wells. I'm currently a freelance hero."

Jade took his hand and shook it with a surprising amount of force. "Jasmine Jade. I prefer to go by my last name." She let go and took her place behind the oak counter. "So, what brings you two here?"

Tyler took out his guns again and surprised her with his range of weaponry. "I carry enough firepower to level armies, but the ammunition isn't going to last longer than a week. I was wondering if you could help me convert these to work with Dust-based projectiles and fuel cells."

Now it was Jade's turn to smirk. "I'd like to point out that those shotguns will work with Dust shells, provided you have the right gauge."

Qrow nudged Tyler. "I should probably have mentioned that the shotguns use shells that are sold nearby. I'll take you there next."

Tyler promptly put away his shotgun and super shotgun. "What about the others?"

Jade scanned the remaining six guns as Tyler explained what each did. "Well, this won't be too difficult, considering what you've got here. This here functions like a standard rifle used in the atlesian military, so converting it won't be an issue. A cannon like this one was ordered last week, and I believe I still have the blueprints for it. I've got a few Dust rockets that could replace the ammo for the launcher, but I'll still need to alter the weapon slightly. The BFG-9000's cells are plasma based, making Gravity Dust as an easy replacement. I'd like to see if I can modify the last two guns further: Coco's Gatling Gun is similar to the chaingun, and your heavy assault rifle is close to another weapon I've made within the last month."

She took a pause from her analysis to ask the marine another question. "Would you like to modify these, or would it be easier to fuse them and make them able to switch ammo types on the fly?"

Tyler thought about it. "I suppose it would make more sense to fuse them into one weapon with interchangeable ammunition, but there's something about each weapon separately that fills me with joy while switching to different weapons."

Jade nodded. "Separate weapons it is, then. I should be able to get the chaingun, heavy assault rifle, plasma rifle, and Gauss Cannon finished by tomorrow around 3pm, but the BFG-9000 and rocket launcher may not be ready until the following morning. I'll try to get them finished sooner, but don't be surprised if it's not ready until then."

Tyler saluted with his right hand. "I'll be sure to check in about 4pm tomorrow. I won't expect everything finished, so take what time you may need to get the work done. How much do I owe you?"

Jade laughed a little. "Don't worry about it. Plus, I owe Qrow about twelve favors or so."

Qrow coughed. "Ten. The two times I chased out rowdy gangs I expect no favors in return for."

Jade sighed. "Still, this one's on the house! I'll have a little more fun than I usually do."

"Slow business this week?"

Jade's face fell slightly. "Since Signal Academy's Graduation Ceremony last week, all of my normal clients have been out hunting Grimm or flying off to other schools in Vacuo or Atlas."

Tyler gave her a thumbs up. "Well, have fun! Don't be too rough with them."

The smile returned to Jade's face. "I'll be careful!" She started loading the guns onto a trolley behind the counter. "You gentlemen have yourselves a good afternoon."

Tyler and Qrow took their leave. "We will," they called back.

Qrow pointed at the next store: Ammo For All.

"Shells will be in there. Let's grab some and then get some better clothes for you."

* * *

It was now 4:45pm. Tyler was dressed in a nice green polo, khaki pants, nice shoes, and dark socks. He had his armor stowed away in a mobile trunk that also held his three guns and a few other sets of clothing. As it turns out, Qrow owed a lot of favors, so the trunk was another freebie, but Qrow paid for the wardrobe articles purchased.

The two were now standing in front of a five story building which resembled a large office complex. Qrow had lead them there based on where his friend Ozpin had asked him to meet.

Tyler looked up at the five different floors. "Where exactly are we headed?"

Qrow looked back over his shoulder as he made his entry. "We're going to the fifth floor, room 535. Ozpin usually likes to meet up there."

The ride up was uneventful and the walk to the room was too short for Tyler to get a good look at the facility. The room they entered was a 30ft by 40ft room with a large table in the center of it. Two black chairs were stationed on the side closest to the door and two on the opposite side. The chairs closer to the wall were occupied by two people: a man in green with white hair and dark glasses, and a woman in purple and black with white hair and clear glasses.

The man motioned for them to take their seats. "Well, Qrow. This is a first. You're usually not this early to a meeting like this."

Qrow scoffed. "I just wanted to take care of the newbie here and fill you in before you ask too many questions."

The man looked to the marine. "I should properly introduce myself. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy. This here is Glynda Goodwitch, Dean of Students and Combat Instructor at Beacon."

Tyler extended his right hand. "Tyler Wells, marine from UAC's Mars division."

Ozpin shook his hand. "Perhaps you should explain what you mean, but first," He turned to face Qrow. "How was your trip to Patch?"

Qrow held out a small chip, similar in size and shape to a usb-flash drive. "This was the data that she had shared with me. Unfortunately, I was unable to figure out what it was while I was out there."

Ozpin took the memory drive. "I'll examine it later and fill you in on what we find."

Qrow nodded. "Now we'd like to fill you in on who Tyler is as well as how he got here."

The next hour was spent explaining everything about Earth, Mars, his war against hell, his predicament upon victory, etc. Ozpin looked to take in all of the information quite well, but Glynda had a mixture of emotions from surprise to terror.

Once he finished, Tyler held out his hand, showing his scarred skin. "Most of my wounds were from my countless fights against hell's forces. My armor also took some damage in the process."

Ozpin looked deep into the marine's eyes with his own brown ones. "You're telling the truth, I see. I don't have any idea the amount of pain you've suffered, nor would I be able to get you back so soon."

Tyler frowned at this. "Isn't there anything you can do for me?"

Ozpin nodded. "There are two things that I could do for you. I'd like to offer you either a position at Beacon Academy, or ask you to attend our school. Admittedly, there isn't much for you to learn, but the students may be able to benefit from your experience on the battlefield, or you could get a deeper knowledge of this world. Either is open if you wish to accept."

Tyler nodded. "May I have some time to think about this?"

Ozpin smiled. "Surely you may. The airship I'm taking back to Beacon will leave at 11am four days from now. Qrow let me know you were coming, so I've prepared this."

Ozpin pulled out a cellular device from his jacket. It was folded in its compact form for easy storage. "This scroll is a gift from me to you. It already has my contact information in it and places marked on your map of Vale. We've marked the Gunsmith, Blacksmith, Hotel I've reserved a room for you in, Airship docks, and this office where I'll be here from 8am to 8pm for the next few days. The hotel room will help you relax for the next few nights and it's under my name. Take some time to think and relax a little bit before you make your decision."

Tyler took the scroll and opened it up into cellular form. It wouldn't take too long to figure out how to use it. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin. I'll definitely think hard over your offer."

Glynda handed Tyler a brown leather, bifold wallet. "I've taken the liberty of setting aside some Lien for you to use for the next few days. I've left enough Lien to pay for food for seven days and some extra spending money. Please exercise some self control and don't spend it all at once."

Tyler took the wallet and immediately put it away. "Don't worry, I usually don't like to spend money on unneeded items."

Ozpin stood up as the others followed suit. "Whatever you choose is up to you, but I would like to hear your response before I return to Beacon."

Tyler shook his hand before moving to leave. "I'll let you know what I decide. Let you know before takeoff."

Once Tyler and Qrow left the office building, Qrow brought up his final question. "So," Qrow asked. "You gonna take him up on his offer?"

Tyler shrugged. "I might, but I'd still like to think about his offer."

Qrow nodded. "Ozpin's a great friend of mine, but this is your choice. I'll leave the rest up to you: I've got a few more missions to attend to."

Tyler watched as he began to walk off in a different direction than the hotel. "Take care, Qrow! And Thanks!"

Qrow turned back. "I'll see ya 'round, Tyler!"

Tyler made his way over to the hotel to think about his options for the future.

* * *

 **See you around indeed! Qrow will jump back into the story around Volume 3, so don't be sad he's leaving.**

 **Regardless, I'd like to ask your opinions. What do you think about the story? Should Tyler be a student who helps the other teams throughout his time at Beacon, or would he be best suited to combat aid for students? Leave your thoughts below in review form. Just FYI, I've already chosen what he'll be, I just want to see who'll get it right.**

 **Okay, I'd like to bring this up before we move on: this chapter, albeit only the first of many, is just the prologue. I got carried away when I began to write and I figured I'd have this be the longest chapter out of the first half of the story. Expect the chapters to be around a few thousand words, but at 5k+ words it gets too long to keep your attention.**

 **Next, I've been updating my Youtube channel every Sunday, so expect there to be a video or two every Sunday evening. Don't expect anything big, but it's just something I'll be doing the week prior.**

 **Finally, remember that the people on this site are doing this out of their own initiative to entertain you all. I'd love to get a little feedback from you all. Even if it's just an encouraging word to get me motivated, it's better than silence from an audience. Don't worry about if you've already reviewed before, I just want to know how you all are enjoying the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Armors, BFG's, and Criminals

**WHAT'S UP, GAMERS!**

 **My name is N-Sight and I'm proud to say that this week, we're doing a LIVE-STREAM!**

 **Yes sir, that's right! We're live-streaming a Let's N-Vade of Doom on the PS4 this Wednesday, June 1st at 2pm central time, 3pm eastern time! If you've enjoyed this story, don't worry! Chapter 2 is on its way! To sate your hunger for blood and violence, DOOM came out Friday the 13th last month and I've already played into the bowels of hell itself! Join us if you're available! We'll be streaming LIVE on /mindsightgames and uploading the video to YouTube after we've ended the stream!**

 **Get ready! We're diving into hell itself to kill demons, spray bullets, and saw through our foes until we can't go any further! IT'LL BE THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!**

 **Alright, now that I've gotten this out of the way. Hi, N-Sight here. I'm happy to say I've had a blast putting the next few chapters of my stories together. Just a reminder that Kid Icarus Grounded Awakening was updated today as well. Both stories have been fun to write and many people have enjoyed them.**

 **I must address the elephant in the room: I am not guaranteeing another upload next week, but I am writing the story as fast as I can. There isn't a lot of free time I have where I don't feel stressed, but when I get that time, I'm working on these stories. Don't worry, the quality of the stories won't change, but I'll do what I can to get these out fast and keep you all satisfied.**

 **Also, Qrow and Tai are brothers-in-law, not brothers, as someone wanted to correct me. I followed the canon of RWBY for how characters are related to the Rooster Teeth and they are only related through Qrow's sister, Raven. Raven married Tai and then left him shortly after Yang was born. They are related, but as brothers-in-law. Don't get this confused please.**

 **Finally, there are spoilers for volume 3 in this chapter. How? Tyler is going to have dreams that portray the actual show and what happens in the main series that he changes later. Don't get this twisted, the ending will be altered by a large degree, but the result of certain characters' deaths will stay similar while others won't. Don't assume anything for a second: a character who doesn't die in the main series could still die instead of another or take the blow from a fatal or injury-inducing strike. Characters will be relatively safe for at least the first volume. And no, Tucson is still alive, for now.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The bell in the blacksmith's shop rang once again. The door to the back opened to reveal Dustin with his apron still on. He looked at the customer who had summoned him to find out it was Tyler, the marine from yesterday. Today he was dressed in a green polo and blue jeans, but he was carting a large case which, he presumed, held his armor.

"Mr. Wells! Good to see you today."

Tyler smiled brightly. "Please, Dustin. Call me Tyler. It's still good to see you too."

Dustin laughed. "Alright! Are you here to pick up your custom order?"

Tyler shook his head. "I'd actually like to see about increasing the defenses in my armor. I know you won't count it as free, but I'd gladly pay for whatever we can work out."

Dustin gestured to the case. "Well, by all means, let's see what we can do."

Tyler opened the box and pulled out the gauntlets for Dustin to examine. "Their built from a hyper-titanium alloy with a padded interior. Graphene sheets are installed underneath to increase durability and make the interior bulletproof. Think there's something stronger?"

Dustin looked over the armor. "Actually, there might be. I've just been given access to a durable alloy called Durabellium. It's similar in strength to Graphene, but stronger than fifteen layers at one nineteenth of the weight. I'll see what I can do, but I'll need specs for the armor and a longer time. Probably about a month or so."

Tyler tapped a button on the inside of his chestpiece and pulled out a usb flash drive. "This should help. I've got a detailed readout of the praetor suit and its mechanics on printable blueprints. You do use usb-flash memory, right?"

Dustin took the drive. "Yep, we do. It's not the newest thing I can pull information from, but I've got both the software and hardware to pull the data from this. If you're willing, I'd like to make a copy for my personal files."

"Whatever you need. I'll be happy to provide more information about how the suit operates if you need it, but I'll mainly need the armor plating and additional pieces made. I can assemble the suit myself."

"Nonsense. I'll get this assembled and upgraded as best as I can. I would like to get your contact information before we discuss the final details."

Nearly twenty minutes later, Dustin had made a copy of the blueprints for the armor and had begun designing the parts in his system's specialized software. Tyler had left his contact information before making an advance payment to ensure both his and Dustin's agreement to hold up their respective end of the bargain.

Tyler carted his armor back out of the blacksmith and took it back to the hotel room. The room wasn't much to speak of, just a single bed with a nightstand and a lamp with a desk and a TV in a large cabinet set. It was cozier than most conditions he'd been forced to endure, which was unneeded in Tyler's eyes. Rooms like these were better suited for the wealthier communities of this world. Tyler hoped that if he did chose to accept on of Ozpin's offers, that he'd have less comfort in his living quarters.

Tyler flopped onto his bed. He'd been awake for only a few hours and already he was exhausted. It wasn't that the day's activities were taxing, but he'd not gotten any sleep the night before. He immediately fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

However, his dreams left him with no respite.

 _He was standing outside a tall tower beside two teens about his age. One was a male with blonde hair and the other was a female with red hair. The male was dressed in jeans and light armor on his torso. The female was dressed in golden armor resembling a spartan from ancient greece._

 _Regardless, they were out of breath. The male began to tap something into his scroll. "I think I've got Glynda's number."_

 _The male looked to the female with a scared expression on his face. "Pyrrha, what was all that?"_

 _A loud explosion rocked the tower behind them. "There's no time," the female replied. "I know what I need to do."_

 _Before the male could protest, the female leaned in to kiss him. After she broke off, she pushed him into a rocket-like vessel that was right behind him. Upon hitting the back of the interior, the male began to protest._

 _"Pyrrha! Don't do this! Please! Pyrrha!"_

 _She paid no attention and typed in a few numbers into the keypad. The locker-rocket container shot off into the sky with the cries of the teen inside reaching the ears of the battle-hardened marine. Tyler looked to face the girl as she shook her head._

 _The girl slid her shield from her back onto her arm. "If Ozpin failed like I know he did, I need to continue the fight and save Vale in any way that I can."_

 _The scene changed to show a platform with two girls laying on the ground and two girls overlooking them. One of the overlooking girls was dressed in red and black and the other was in full white. One of the two on the ground was dressed in black and white with a black bow on her head. The girl next to her was dressed in brown with orange, purple, and yellow details. What caught Tyler's attention was the girl's lower right arm was severed off._

 _As he bent down to get a closer look, the girl in black and white began to sob. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm...so...sorry."_

 _Tyler stood up and looked back at the two other girls. Both of them seemed saddened by the sight before them._

 _Once more, the scene changed. This time, it was a circular office with Ozpin behind the desk. Glynda was standing to Ozpin's right and a man in a white uniform was standing on the other side of the desk as Glynda. Qrow was ahead of them, taking a drink from his flask._

 _"What?" Glynda asked._

 _Qrow put away his flask. "Despite what others may think, we're not just headmasters, or teachers, or Generals. Us? The other headmasters? We're the ones who keep the peace everyone else is enjoying, fending off the evils that no one even knows about. It's why we work in the shadows, why we meet behind closed doors. So, you tell me, James, when you brought your army here, did you think you were being discrete, or did you just not give a damn?"_

 _The man in the uniform kept his stern expression. "Discrete wasn't working."_

 _A hologram of a floating stadium and flying battleships was projected behind him. Tyler examined the fleet as well as he could and in the process, was unaware of what the others said._

 _Qrow began to made a snide laugh that caught his attention he seemed to enjoy mocking the General's rational explanation for such rash behavior. "You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you: they ARE fear."_

 _Ozpin stood to deliver his remarks on the matter. "And fear will bring the Grim. A guardian is a symbol of protection and peace, but an army is a symbol of war and conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question lingering in the back of everyone's mind: 'If THIS is the size of our defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?'"_

 _Tyler looked up at the professor and saw genuine concern in his eyes. This was the first time in years he had seen someone who was so focused on protecting his people and keeping up the ideals that would promote positive thinking._

 _The general's hologram disappeared. "So then, what would you suggest we do?"_

 _Ozpin looked very seriously at the general. "I suggest we find our guardian."_

Tyler woke up at that. He sat up almost immediately. His heart rate hadn't been raised, but he was still worried. "Did I just see the future?"

Reader, he's only seen possible future events. He can change them if he wants, but he'll need to work for it.

Back to our marine, he knew what he needed to do. He grabbed his scroll and checked the time. It was only 1:15pm.

Wow. He'd only spent an hour sleeping. That wouldn't go down well in the future. Regardless, he opened his contacts and found Ozpin's number.

He decided he'd send a video call. He slid the scroll into its tablet form as it showed him. Two rings later, Ozpin's picture appeared on screen.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wells." Ozpin greeted.

"Good afternoon, Professor Ozpin."

"So, I take it you've made your decision?"

"You could say that. I've had a few dreams just recently and I'd like to take you up on one of your offers."

"Finally going to attend the academy?"

"No, the other offer. I was hoping you had a position for me."

"Well, I'd be happy to oblige. I am willing to have you employed as an additional student aid, which will have something else entailed with it."

"Will I need to meet up with you to discuss some additional details on the matter?"

"Eventually, but I don't see it happening until tomorrow evening. In the meantime, I'd like you to make some preparations for then."

"Something tells me you already know what you're doing sending me these details."

"I need you to be in the store: From Dust Till Dawn, no later than 11pm tomorrow evening. I need you to stay towards the back of the store and do not interfere with anything until I tell you to."

"Not sure what you mean, but I'll do what you need me to do."

Ozpin nodded. "Thank you, Tyler. I'll text you with future instructions at that time."

The scroll's screen went blank and Tyler folded it back into compact form. He'd need a little time today to find the store Ozpin told him about and he was getting hungry from the rest. His afternoon would surely be interesting.

* * *

It was now 10:30pm. Tyler, in full armor, stepped into the blacksmith's shop and rang the bell.

"I'm on my way, Tyler!"

Dustin stepped out of the back with a rag in his hands. "It's been quite a pleasure building the armor for you, but it still will be a while until it's finished."

Tyler shook his head. "Good to see you also, but I merely forgot to pick up my chainsaw sword yesterday."

Dustin's eyes lit up. "OH! Right. How foolish of me to forget! I have it right here."

Dustin pulled out a long blade from behind the counter. "This is a self-sustaining chainsaw sword, designed to fit a warrior of your build. I've modified it to have a long, two handed grip, self-charging internal battery, and a Dust infused chain. This should do the trick against any Grim you come across in your travels."

Tyler examined the weapon in his hands. "Truly a masterpiece. I'll keep it maintained as best as I can and I'll use it well. Thanks, Dustin."

Dustin chuckled. "You're most certainly welcome, Tyler."

Just as Tyler had placed his weapon into his pack, the door to the shop opened. A young girl, probably about fifteen with black hair and red tips and highlights, walked in. She was the spitting image of one of the girls he had seen in his dream. Her silver eyes locked onto Dustin and she smiled brightly as she walked forward.

"Hey, Dustin!" she sang. "I'm here to pick up Crescent Rose!"

Dustin reached down behind the counter and pulled out the weapon that Tyler recognised from his dream. "Here she is Miss Rose! Sharpened, polished, and ready for action."

The girl took the weapon and clipped it to her belt at the back. "So, how much do I owe you?"

Dustin looked at his computer monitor. "1400 Lien."

The girl pulled out her red wallet and grabbed a green card and a blue card. "This should also include a little extra for your hard work."

Dustin took the Lien and saluted her with a smile. "Take care, Ruby."

"You too, Dustin." She turned around and noticed Tyler in his Praetor Suit, minus the helmet. "Woah."

"Hello." Tyler extended his right hand.

"Hi!" The girl shook it excitedly. "I'm Ruby."

"Name's Tyler."

Dustin coughed. "Mr. Wells here was a new accomplice in your uncle's latest excursion."

Ruby's eyes went wide. "You know my Uncle Qrow?"

"Somewhat. He found me on his way here to Vale."

"Well, I wonder if you'd like to hang out sometime."

"I'd love to, but I'm leaving town in two days. Maybe tomorrow we could hang out?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Here! I'll give you my contact info!"

Tyler registered Ruby Rose into his scroll.

"Thanks Ruby. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ruby said her goodbye and left the store.

Dustin folded his arms and chuckled. "Gods, that girl is both a handful and a blessing. Hey, do you have anything else planned this evening? We could grab a drink or something?"

Tyler crossed his in response. "First, I'm not sure I'm old enough. I'm only 17."

Dustin coughed. "So? Drinking laws require you to be 17."

Tyler noted that in the back of his mind. "Secondly, yes. I was scheduled to meet someone at a store called From Dust Till Dawn."

Dustin sighed. "Oh well. Maybe I'll treat you to something another time."

Tyler shook his head. "Later, Dustin!"

* * *

It didn't take Tyler too long to find the store. When he walked in, the shop keeper greeted him with a smile.

"Anything I can help you look for?"

Tyler shook his head. "I'll let you know if there is."

Tyler took his place at the back of the store and hid himself behind a few shelves. He looked down the aisle to see Ruby was standing in front of the magazines, reading one called, "Doomworld." It seemed oddly familiar for some reason.

He heard the door chime before he heard another man's voice. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

Tyler heard the shopkeeper's reply. "Please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shhh. Calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the Dust."

Tyler heard a low humming coming from the front of the store. There was a third man's voice. "Crystals. Auburn, uncut."

Tyler heard music coming from Ruby's direction. He watched as a man in a black suit and red glasses tapped her on her shoulder.

Ruby removed her headphones. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you...robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ah…" Ruby kicked the suited man towards the front of the store. Tyler's scroll began to buzz. He opened it to find a message from Ozpin.

Follow her movements, but don't be seen by the intruders just yet.

Tyler moved forward to see the fight better. He watched as Ruby unfolded her scythe and took out the four men in black suits. The boss, he presumed, was dressed in a white suit, with brown pants and shoes, a black hat with red ribbon and grey feather, holding a cane styled to match the suit.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well, Red, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid THIS is where we part ways."

With that, the boss fired an explosive shot out of his cane. Ruby fired downward with her scythe, launching herself over the explosion as the boss ran off towards a fire escape ladder. He proceeded to climb it as Tyler got one last message from Ozpin.

Follow Ruby and help her stop Roman Torchwick, if you can.

Vague as it was, he followed the boss up the ladder. Once he reached the top of the building, he ran forward as fast as he could. Ruby backed away as Tyler planted his helmet on his head and leapt over her. He grabbed the crystal in front of her and threw it towards Torchwick, he presumed. Roman fired another shot at the crystal which made it explode right next to the bullhead he was riding in. Tyler grabbed a grenade from his belt and flung it up after the thief. It landed inside of the bullhead, but Roman kicked it out as he ran to the cockpit. A woman took his place on the platform as Tyler pulled out his shotgun. He loaded a shell and fired it at the engine. It was deflected by the woman's...magic? It was the only way he could describe it. Tyler pulled out his plasma rifle as the ground beneath him began to heat rapidly. He rolled forward and fired as he took a kneeling stance. The shots were once again being repelled by the woman's abilities.

Tyler heard shots being fired from behind him and, knowing it was Ruby, he switched over to another gun of his liking, the Gauss Cannon. He fired it at the bullhead, freezing the platform beneath the woman's feet. She slipped and fell, shattering her heels on the metal floor of the flying transport. The doors closed as five flaming eyes appeared on the ground around Tyler. He looked back at Ruby as he leaped towards her and tackled her, saving her from the shrapnel. He got up and extended a hand to help her up.

Her first words surprised him. "You're a hunter? Can I have your autograph!?"

Next thing he knew, she was in one of the chairs behind the desk Ozpin sat at when he met him originally.

"I hope you realize how reckless your actions were. You placed yourself in danger young lady!"

The voice he was hearing wasn't his: it was Glynda's. She was pacing around the room slowly, making her point very clear to the red reaper. Tyler had taken his seat in the corner, silent as he could be. He wanted to get up and leave, but Ozpin wanted him there for some reason.

"But, there's someone here who wishes to meet you." Glynda finally finished her rant.

Glynda stepped aside and let Ozpin in, carrying a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee. "Ruby Rose." He stepped closer and leaned in to get a closer look. "You...have silver eyes."

Ruby looked just as confused as Tyler was. Ozpin payed no mind and continued talking.

"So, where did you learn to do this?"

Glynda was holding her scroll in tablet form. It depicted Ruby's fight from earlier against the four thugs at the shop.

Ruby looked up nervously. "Signal Academy."

"They taught you to wield one of the deadliest weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

Ozpin placed the plate of cookies on the table as Ruby began to devour them like a vacuum cleaner. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before: a dusty old crow."

Ruby tried to say something, but she had a whopping three cookies crammed into her mouth. Realizing her mistake, she gulped them down quickly.

"Sorry," she apologised. "That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before I was under his wing and now I'm all like-" She began to do a few kung-fu-like poses and sound effects.

"So I've noticed. And what is a cute girl like yourself doing at a school built to train fighters?"

An interesting question, Tyler thought. Glynda turned to look at him. While Ozpin was busy with Ruby, she tapped something into her scroll and held it out for him.

It'll only be another moment or so, it read. Tyler focused on the conversation at hand.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything."

He looked to Glynda who shrugged her shoulders. His next look was to Tyler, who shot him a thumbs up.

"Well, okay."

Ozpin knew that Tyler may have some more questions, but he wasn't ready to answer them in front of Miss Rose. Once Ruby had left, Tyler sat behind the desk and asked his first question. "Why did you offer me a paid position as well as a spot at the academy?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "A curious question that I've asked myself. While you are the same age as the first years in my school, I feel that the additional experience under your belt would serve you better in the field or tutoring other students."

"Alright, what will I be doing while working for you?"

Ozpin folded his hands as Glynda pulled up a chair beside them. "I've decided," Ozpin stated. "That I need a temporary combat instructor to relieve Glynda of her duties as such for an extended period of time. She'd still be a part of the faculty like you would, but she'd mainly retain her duties as Dean of Students."

Tyler knew what he meant. "Overseeing sparring matches? Sounds easy enough."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "It would seem so, but there's more to it than that."

Glynda sent him a document on his scroll. "As combat instructor, your job is to pair up students, monitor aura levels of students in combat, call the match after a certain point, oversee the reconstruction of any damages, etc. Classes will consist of students within the same year. First years all together, second years all together, you know what we mean.

"Outside of actual matches, you may eat with all of the other students in the cafeteria, or use the teachers' lounge. Don't expect to date any of the students. The teachers' lounge, once we show you where it is, will be open for your use when class is dismissed for your schedule. No naps are allowed while in the lounge and please don't break the coffee machine. We always get coffee on our breaks."

Comically, Tyler asked, "Do you really think I'd be one to have sex with students or teachers clearly older than I am?"

Glynda frowned at him, but Ozpin spoke up first. "We just wanted to make sure you understood that before you get onto the campus. We have a teacher who'll playfully flirt with the students, but we still emphasize these measures."

Tyler looked over the document she sent him, which entailed everything he was already hearing. "So it says here: 'All faculty will have their own sleeping quarters on campus in a separate building from all students.' Basically I'm in charge of keeping fights safe, but exciting and I'm expected to act like an adult?"

Glynda shook her head. "Based on your age, we don't expect you to isolate yourself from the students, but rather we'd encourage you to know both the students you teach and the faculty you'll work with."

Ozpin held up his hand to pause Glynda. "Before we go on farther, I'd like to bring up the initiation that students go through. They must pair up and traverse the Emerald Forest to succeed in initiation. Judging based on your age, I'd like to have you go through initiation just like our students, but only to test your skills."

Tyler nodded. "Won't be too difficult. I'll do it if you need me to."

Glynda was ready to continue. "Well, the rest is self explanatory. I'll provide you with a tour when we arrive, you'll find all of the details in the document I sent you, and the map will automatically update upon our arrival to Beacon."

Glynda took a deep breath. "However, we have another thing we'd like you to help us with. It is a secret topic that only four people know the truth of today. You must swear never to tell anyone what you've heard."

Tyler nodded. "We're talking about total panic levels of secret, right?"

Ozpin snapped his fingers. "Exactly. That's the result that would occur if word was to get out about this."

Tyler crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I'll keep it under lock and key." He turned to face Glynda. "Alright, Glynda. I'm ready to listen."


	3. Chapter 2: Dust, Explosions, and Faculty

**Okay, when I started this, I said not to expect this to be updated Bi-weekly, but it looks like I may be able to keep up with a bi-weekly release schedule. I'd expect to be finished with the next chapter before 6/24 of this year, so I'll look to releasing it then.**

"Oh! I can't believe my little sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day EVER!"

Tyler was standing off to the side of the airship, full armor equipped and his weapons stowed away in his pack. He was looking on as Ruby was being crushed in a bearhug by who he perceived as her older sister. He chuckled a little, his face hidden by his helmet. Ruby hadn't noticed him yet, so he'd keep it that way for as long as possible. He took a look down the side of the large room he was in.

It wasn't too far advanced for him to figure out what the other students were looking at. There was a holographic tv that was displaying the news for the viewers to catch up on the weekend's excursions. The current report was wrapping up and Tyler turned his attention to the next story.

Lisa Lavender, the anchor, was introducing the next event on the agenda. "A late night shop owner was in for quite the surprise last night when he was robbed at gunpoint. It was then that two unlikely shoppers drove off the criminals with assortment of weapons. This happened at local shop 'From Dust Till Dawn' on main street. Our reporter, Cyril Ian, is there on the scene now. Cyril, things got pretty hectic, didn't they?"

The scene now showed Cyril Ian, dressed in a suit holding a microphone outside the shop. "Yes, Lisa, it did get hectic. Towards closing time, shopkeeper Ivan Senyu Rounder watched a group of five men enter, one of which pulled a Dust blaster and kept it trained on his position. The men then proceeded to collect Dust crystals, powder, and energy while leaving the cash register's lien completely untouched."

The camera changed to the shopkeeper, Ian. "They came in and kept a calm demeanor while they took it all. There wasn't a pinch of it left."

Cyril appeared back on camera. "One of the men was caught off guard when he heard music coming from the back of the store. He went to investigate and found a girl in a red hood reading a comic titled 'Doomworld.' When he tried to rob her as well, she punched him into the display case and kicked another man out through the window."

Ivan was featured back on screen. "She kicked him clean through the glass and proceeded to beat the daylights out of them."

The camera showed Cyril yet again. "It was out here that the girl used a scythe to render four of the five men unconscious. The fifth was their leader, who fled up the fire escape to a nearby office building. On the roof, the girl and an armored newcomer began firing on a bullhead that was waiting for him. The two pursuers fired shotgun shells, a Gauss cannon, a sniper rifle, and threw some grenades before the aircraft was able to take off."

Lisa and Cyril's faces both appeared on screen. Lisa's expression was slightly concerned. "Cyril, just a moment. Do we have any idea who was behind the robbery?"

Cyril's response was almost immediate as a mugshot of the leader was shown. "Indeed we do. The robbery was lead by none other than a Roman Torchwick, who had escaped from prison just last week. His whereabouts are still unknown as he continues to evade the local authorities. Viewers who have any information on his location or how to find him are urged to call the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

Lisa's newsroom came back into view. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, the local Faunus Civil Rights Rally yesterday was interrupted by the international terrorist group, the White Fang. The once peaceful group of Faunus activists have become nearly as unruly as Grimm. This marks the eighth time-"

Suddenly, the news broadcast was cut off and Glynda's form appeared on screen in its place. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and, as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

With this, Glynda's image faded and the hologram turned off. Tyler made his way to the bridge of the airship. A single guard blocked his path.

"Sir, all students are to remain out of this area. Authorized personnel only beyond this point."

Tyler shook his head and removed his helmet. "Tyler Wells, and I'm the new teacher that Ozpin hired."

The guard took a step to his right and saluted the marine. "I'm sorry, Professor Wells!"

Tyler smirked. "Professor?"

The guard straightened his pose a little. "Sorry, Sir! Won't happen again, Sir!"

Tyler got an idea that he thought could pay off later. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Reily. Orabbit Reily, Sir!"

"Well, Orabbit, just see to it that no other students venture beyond this point. Understood?"

"SIR! YES! SIR!"

"At ease! And please don't call me sir. 'Tyler' is easier for me."

Orabbit dropped his salute and nodded. Tyler stepped through the door separating the hallway and the bridge. His gaze was met by a few familiar faces and many unfamiliar as well.

Ozpin was standing next to Goodwitch. In front of them was a younger man, maybe his thirties, at a control panel with more buttons than a war hero's uniform. He had his hands on two joysticks, or maybe circular pads? Whatever they were, they looked like the circle pads on a 3DS system from back in the 2010's. They appeared to change the airship's height, direction, and velocity.

Ozpin turned around to face Tyler. "Glad to see you aboard. I believe you understand what you need to do when we dock at beacon?"

Tyler nodded. "I should be all set. I'd like to follow after some of the students just to know them a little better before classes on Monday."

Glynda faced him and nodded. "That's within reasoning. I'll expect to see you at the stage after the opening statements."

"Understood."

With that, the pilot looked over his shoulder. "I'm beginning the landing sequence. Mr. Wells should make his way to the platform to follow the other students."

Tyler saluted and exited the bridge. After getting directions from Orabbit, he left the airship and stepped out onto Beacon's campus. An impressive sight met his eyes.

Beacon Academy was certainly a structure taller than most would ever see. The castle was designed with a large tower in the center, towering over the campus. The surrounding spires were also impressive and the outer arched wall was a beautiful sight to behold. The courtyard held a gorgeous fountain in the center of it. Tyler enjoyed the view before him...

Until he heard the sound of a kid puking up his last five meals. He looked off to the left and saw a student with his head in a trash can, vomitting like his life was in danger. Tyler facepalmed and attached his helmet to his head firmly. He looked ahead and took two steps.

As soon as his right boot stepped forward, there was a huge explosion in front of him. He immediately dashed ahead to see what happened. Upon reaching the scene, he was surprised to find Ruby being chewed out by a white-haired girl clothed in a snow white dress with a silver rapier strapped to her left hip. Watching the squabble from a short distance was another girl with black hair and dressed in all black and some white detailing. The onlooker stepped forward holding a jar of Red Dust in hand. Tyler got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Hey!" he heard Ruby say. "I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's 'heiress,' actually."

Tyler noticed the black haired girl interjecting. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest energy providers in the world."

The white haired girl scoffed. "Finally, some recognition!"

But the raven haired onlooker had more to say. "The same company infamous for questionable business partners, controversial work forces, and threats from all sides."

Weiss Schnee, the white haired girl, immediately blew up. "How DARE you! The NERVE of you!"

The heiress snatched up the jar of Fire Dust and stormed off. Ruby called out as the royal stomped off. "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

The brunette walked off at this, swaying her hips back and forth slightly, though Tyler failed to notice.

Ruby turned around to face Tyler. "Oh! It's good to see you again! You a new student like me?"

Tyler shook his head and removed his helmet. "No, I'm the new combat instructor."

Ruby jumped back a bit. "Sorry! I didn't know, professor."

Tyler chuckled a little. "Please, call me Tyler. I'll only accept 'Professor' when classes are in session or we're discussing homework."

Ruby shook herself off at this. "I'm sorry, what?"

Tyler tossed his helmet in his hands. "I've never been one to enjoy formalities."

Ruby sighed. "I hope this is some elaborate prank. We're the same age, right?"

"I'm 17, but I've been through more wars than your uncle and dad combined."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Demonic takeovers on Mars, portals being ripped open like children opening gifts on christmas, multiple solo crusades deep into hell itself, and countless times destroying the same demons again and again." Tyler crossed his arms. "Yeah, I've been through hell itself."

Ruby was shocked. She was so shocked that she almost fell backwards onto the ground. Luckily for her, the blonde boy who was throwing up a little while ago had caught up in time to catch her before that happened.

"Woah," he gasped, struggling to keep Ruby up on her feet. "Take it easy there."

Ruby stood up after her near collapse on the ground. "Oh, sorry."

The blonde boy held out his hand. "I'm Jaune."

Ruby took his hand and shook it. "Ruby."

Tyler passed by them without drawing their attention. He made his way to the auditorium. Upon his arrival, he saw two characters that stood out to him from the others. In fact, they both were a part of his dreams from a few days ago. The one to his left was the redhead who her companion called "Pyrrha," and he saw the blonde bombshell off to the right and a few rows in, this time with both arms attached.

Tyler shook his head. Alright, he thought to himself. I've seen everyone from my dreams except the General. When am I going to see him?

He made his way to the blonde, deciding that the others might find him shortly. She turned and looked past him towards the entrance.

"RUBY!" she called. "Over here! I've saved you a spot!"

Tyler looked back at the entrance and found Ruby and Jaune walking in the door, before Ruby ran up to them and took her spot next to her sister, from what Tyler expected.

"So how was your first day, sis?"

Ruby huffed and puffed and looked like she was about to blow down a village. "You mean after you ditched me and I EXPLODED?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a HOLE in front of the school!"

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

Tyler looked off to Ruby's left and saw Weiss creeping up behind her. Tyler braced for the outburst bound to happen.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh gods! It's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed leaping into her sister's arms bridal style.

"YOU'RE lucky we weren't blown off the side of the CLIFF!"

The blonde stared at her sister in disbelief. "Oh my god, you really exploded."

Tyler stepped forward. "It was an accident and you know it, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss held out two pamphlets for Tyler and Ruby. "What's this?" the red reaper asked, stepping out of her sister's arms.

Weiss began her rambling. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any accidents that occur while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Dust Company recommends that users familiarize themselves with this easy to comprehend manual for operating Schnee Dust Company products."

Ruby stared at it in her hand for a moment. "Uh,"

Weiss glared. "You want to make it up to me for earlier?"

"Absolutely."

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Look, the dust was your personal possession, correct?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "Yes."

"And I'll bet that you were shaking a bottle of red Dust in Ruby's face, right?"

Weiss dropped her arms to her hips. "Yes?"

Tyler pointed out a section of the pamphlet. "Then I'm sure you are aware that shaking the bottles of Dust releases the powder inside which can explode if caught in a person's nasal cavity and ejected through a sneeze? By that logic, the blame would be on you in every way."

Weiss was stunned, unable to make a comeback. "But...but...but she...but she fell backward onto my luggage before then."

Tyler snapped his fingers. "Point considered, but irrelevant. Every way to Sunday, this incident is either an accident, or you are to blame, Ms. Schnee. How do you plead?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I rest my case. Regardless, get this incident behind us and move on with your life at this school. I'd hate to see two of my students form a grudge over something so minor."

Weiss didn't catch the fact that he said MY students, and instead stormed off in another direction. Ruby sighed in relief.

"So, Professor Wells, thanks again for helping me."

The blonde bombshell shook her head. "Wait, Professor?"

Tyler sighed. "Based on how many wars I've been in, I was asked to fill in for combat instructor. Name's Tyler Wells." He extended his right hand.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." She took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Yang. Oh, and in the future, while we're not in class, call me Tyler. I'm not one for these formalities."

Yang nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The microphone on stage was tapped twice. Ozpin had taken his place facing the microphone and Glynda behind him off to the left. He leaned his balance to rest slightly on his cane.

"I'll keep this brief," he began. "You have traveled here in search of knowledge. You wish to hone your craft and become great warriors. Your achievements have allowed you access to these resources at Beacon, but you will find during your time here that those resources are just that: resources. You may use them to the greatest extent of your abilities, but in the end, knowledge and aid can only help you reach so far. It is up to you to take initiative and answer the call to action in this world."

He stepped away from the mic and Glynda stepped up to it. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. You are dismissed."

Tyler made his way to the stage as students began to talk amongst themselves again. On the way, someone pushed a girl off of her feet, sending her sprawling out on the ground by the stage's steps.

Tyler knelt down to check on her. She had black hair and red eyes with scars crossing across her face. She was wearing light clothing with a right shoulder guard, a left pauldron, thick arm guards with intricate designs, and black sabatons. Her attire was black with silver detailing and bore the crest of a lightning bolt on her pauldron.

Tyler looked down to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up for a second before shaking her head quickly. "I'm fine," she said, eyes filled with anger. "I'll snap his wrist later."

Tyler extended his hand. "Just be sure that you don't let the faculty know."

She accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Well, if I see you around, I'll be sure to thank you for this."

She walked off in the direction she was thrown from. Tyler wondered if she'd be okay without him.

Tyler's shoulder received a quick tap from Glynda, who had approached him during the encounter. "Mr. Wells, I believe it's time we show you to your quarters."

Tyler looked back at her. "Just out of curiosity, how many teams of students were expected to join Beacon this year?"

Glynda raised her eyebrow. "This year we've accepted a total of 48 students, so we'll have twelve first-year teams. Why do you ask?"

Tyler clenched his right fist. "I think I'm going to have fun testing their abilities."

 **So, the plot thickens between Tyler and Teams RWBY and JNPR. What will happen at initiation? Tune in next time to find out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Guns, Grimm, and Steel

**It's July 4th! Happy Independence Day, America!**

 **You've all been waiting, and now it's here: The Initiation and Team Unveiling. Why does this chapter contain so much? I simplified most events of episodes 4-8 down to about 3,400 words. Get ready, because the next 3.4 thousand words are all about the OC inductees. There's not a lot of action in this chapter, but the next one will have quite a bit.**

 **Enough talking. Let's kill some Grimm!**

* * *

Tyler woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. He reached over and slapped his hand on the buzzer. His mind was still a bit foggy, but he shook his head quickly and was able to clear away the fuzziness. He sat up and looked over to the wardrobe at the end of his bed. His armor was standing there, propped up against the wall. He made his way over to the suit that had been through hell itself.

"Let's get this first day started." Opening his wardrobe, he put on an undershirt, a pair of jeans, and a green polo before he made his way to the dining hall.

Returning from breakfast, he had enough time to shower, brush his teeth, change into his armor, which was now odorless due to its self-cleaning function, and make his way to meet up with Ozpin, Glynda, and the first year students who were making their way to the cliff.

* * *

Tyler removed his helmet and took his place next to Glynda and Ozpin. His hair swayed slightly in the breeze and his gaze was following the row of first year students. He relaxed his fists and shoulders as he looked down the line. He took mental note that they were all standing on stone platforms with Vale's crest on them. When he reached the end, he noticed that a single platform was empty next to the one Yang was standing on. He guessed that platform would be for him due to Ozpin's order for him to partake in the initiation. His weaponry was impressive, so he was there to help students on a need-to-save basis.

His briefing happened the day prior, right after dinner, but he wondered what the students would be tested on. Technically, the students were already tested in combat, so that wasn't it. What was Ozpin looking for?

To answer his question, Glynda went on to explain how teams were going to be chosen today. Ozpin looked over at Ruby before she gasped at the mention of teams.

Ozpin took over from there. "As a team, all four of you will be partnered for your time at Beacon, so it would be in your best interest to pair up with those you can work well with. That being said, here's the handicap: the first person you come into eye contact with will be your partner for the next few years."

Ruby's response came like a shattering revelation. "WHAT!?"

Tyler shook his head. So that's what Ozpin had planned. He was going to group them by the people they run into in the field. Ozpin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here's where Professor Doom comes into play. He will be following a few students to make sure they reach the end of the pass and are able to scale the cliff quickly. The first team to find him will be given a free combat pass to each member, meaning you get one fight from his class that you may reassign to someone else."

Tyler spoke at this point. "However, it is up to you all to get to the temple and keep your artifact safe. I'm here to take care of Deathstalkers and Nevermores that reach my group of students."

Ozpin nodded to him and motioned for him to stand next to Yang on the empty platform. "He'll be dropped in with you all as well, so your chances of finding him are the same as his of finding you. Don't go looking for him, look for the temple."

Tyler took his place next to Yang. "Good luck, students, and may the strongest ones survive."

Ozpin asked for questions, but since there were none he issued his warning. "Take your positions."

One by one, the platforms began launching students into the air and over the forest. Tyler saw two more left before his and fastened his helmet. He looked to his right and saw Yang, Ruby, and Jaune were the last three left.

Tyler smirked. He flashed them a thumbs up and was launched into the sky. His mind raced as he plotted his landing. Finally deciding on something so stupid it might work, he grabbed his chainsaw sword and his shotgun. He waited until he was right above the treeline.

It was then that he fired the gun behind him, sending him soaring forward and decreasing his downward acceleration. Extending his other arm in front of him, he pointed the chainsword, as I'll refer to it, at the closest tree and stabbed his blade into its trunk. He pressed the button on the hilt and the blade's spikes spun and rotated along the blade. It dug into the tree and began to slide down the trunk, picking up speed slowly and allowing for a steadier descent.

Seconds later, he reached the forest floor. He removed his chainsword from the tree and put it away, shotgun still in hand. He looked at the tree as the two halves he created split apart and fell in opposite directions. They both fell to the ground with a loud CRASH!

Tyler sighed. At least no one had found him yet. He chose a quick pace to move at and made his trek through the forest.

* * *

The newcomer dusted herself off. Her heavy, red armor was still intact, her combat blade still hidden, and her buster sword was still attached to her back. She didn't have her trademark mask, but she didn't need it anymore. She brushed back her scarlet hair from her jade eyes. She took two steps forward before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Looks like we're together, Emm."

She looked back over her shoulder. Her pursuer stood behind her, with blonde hair flowing out behind her and a blue cloak concealing her armor and weapons. Two aquamarine eyes shone back at Emm's blue ones.

Emm scoffed. "At least it's not Dusk. She annoys me."

The newcomer smirked. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Emm looked back over her shoulder. "Quit acting so surprised, Tidalia. I just didn't want to be partnered with Dusk. Let's just get this over with."

Tidalia grabbed something from her belt and shook her head. "Sorry. I just thought I'd lighten the mood."

Emm faced forward. "Just focus on the path and any Grimm we encounter."

With that, the fire and ice pair made their way towards the temple.

* * *

Katrina brushed off her shoulder plates. Her landing was considered another day in her own life. Being a Faunus, according to the school records, her large angelic wings were her primary method of flight and her best option for landing. Her white clothing was protected by heavy promethium plating, bolstering her defenses and allowing her wings an additional defensive covering. Her pure white hair reached down to her collarbone, allowing for a heavenly glow in the sunlight. Her brown eyes were scanning the forest for enemies and allies alike.

Katrina found what she was looking for: black cloak, silver-tinted armor pieces, wrist blades, and black lightning dancing across the metallic surfaces. She drew closer, making sure to stay out of her current fight with a pair of beowolves. Why did Dusk like fighting these things so much?

Katrina stopped in front of the clearing Dusk was in. One of the beowolves noticed her and charged for the angelic paladin. Katrina held her hand on the hilt of her weapon, waiting for the opportune time to strike. When the Grimm was little more than five yards away, she pulled her hand from her belt and drew her hammer, Odinschild. She smacked the head of the hammer to the skull of the beowolf and smashed it clean off.

The grimm began to disintegrate as Dusk stabbed the second. Dusk looked over her shoulder at her new partner and scoffed.

"At least I'm not paired with Tidalia. She scares me sometimes."

Katrina shook her head. "Hey, I don't think you're the only one glad I'm your partner. I'm the only one that can keep you in line and Emm is annoyed at your perverted jokes."

Dusk shrugged. "She just has no sense of humor."

Katrina pointed her hammer at the Bloody Rogue Assassin. "For your own sake, keep yourself in check while we're down here. You'll not like what I intend to do here with no school faculty to intervene."

Dusk nodded, a hint of fear in her eyes. "Fine. Let's just meet up with the others at the temple."

Katrina returned her hammer to her belt and began the long trek with Dusk following close behind.

* * *

Tyler revved up the chainsword and grasped it with both hands. He had come into contact with these before, but he was accompanied by Qrow, which caused him to hold back a bit. That, and his ammunition was limited when he first arrived. Now that he had ammunition that he could replenish, he was ready to let loose and go berserk on the Grimm.

Tyler charged for the Ursa Major and ran his chainsword into its paw. As the severed limb fell and dissolved in midair, the marine slashed off the neck and kicked the bear back into another Ursa standing right behind it. As the Ursa Major hit the other Ursa, it exploded, sending its spikes flying in a wide range behind it and outwards towards the Beowolves behind them.

Tyler returned his chainsword to the pack on his back and pulled out his shotgun. He was slightly disappointed at the fight's quick ending, but he wasn't about to judge. He quickly picked up his pace and came to a clearing with the ruins of a temple on the other side of it. He looked to the edges of the clearing and found no one else there, so he took up a running pace to reach the temple before any other students could find him.

When he reached the temple, he stopped running and sat down for a quick rest, looking back out over the field for any students who might come into his line of sight. Almost five minutes later, he heard a voice.

"Looks like I get a free combat pass."

He turned around and saw two figures. The first was a female dressed in red and gold armor, with her red hair flowing out behind her. The other was a female dressed in a blue cape and hood, with a silver lightsaber-looking object in her hand. Now that the cape and hood were pulled back, he could see that she was dressed in a royal blue silk shirt with a snowflake on her right sleeve, gauntlets that matched the same design as the rest of her attire, navy pants with silver trimming and a single white stripe on the outside, black combat boots with silver soles, and blonde hair pulled into a long ponytail that fell out behind her. It seems the fire and ice pair had found him.

Tyler stood up. "It sure seems that way, but I'll need your names to confirm it."

The red dressed fighter nodded. "I'm Emm Pyrofelle."

Next was the Frost Fighter. "I'm Tidalia Icealus."

Tyler smiled. "Name's Tyler Wells."

Emm raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Professor Ozpin call you 'Professor Doom'?"

Tyler laughed internally. "Yes, he did. I was called the 'Doomguy' by admirers during the war I was in, so the name just kind of stuck. Plus, don't you think it would be cool to be taught by someone named 'Professor Doom'?"

Tidalia smirked. "He's got a point."

Emm nodded. "And a lot of guns."

"How do you know?"

"I spoke with the blacksmith who said some new teacher at Beacon is packing a full arsenal."

Tyler pumped his shotgun. "Makes sense."

"I'd like to check out that full arsenal. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

All three fighters turned to face two more newcomers. Dusk and Katrina had reached them. Dusk had a huge smirk on her face as if she had just won a trip to her dream vacation home. Katrina, on the other hand, had a displeased look on hers, as if she had been given a millennium's worth of detention.

Katrina slapped Dusk's shoulder, knocking her forward a little. "I said keep yourself in check. I don't want to resort to violent punishment."

Dusk meekly voiced her reply. "Yes, ma'am."

Tidalia cleared her throat. "Tyler, this is Dusk Luphirus and Katrina Aerolla, our other two friends who are attending Beacon this year."

Tyler extended his hand to Katrina. "Tyler Wells, aka Professor Doom."

Katrina shook his hand. "Sorry for the perverted joke from my partner, but it's kind of her way of having fun."

Tyler nodded. "It's fine, but do realize that if I catch her trying to find out what I'm packing…"

Dusk interrupted. "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"...She'll meet a punishment far worse than a simple detention."

Katrina smirked. "I don't know what you mean."

Tyler smiled. "You'll see if she steps out of line during the upcoming semester."

Dusk backed away slowly. Emm gave a hearty laugh and Tidal gave a slight chuckle. It seems these four had some shared memories.

Tyler turned to face the other two. "Have you already chosen your relic?"

Emm held up a small chess piece: a black knight. "Done."

Dusk held up another black knight. "Same here."

Tidalia shrugged. "So, where to now?"

Tyler pointed towards the opening through the forest out behind the temple. "We need to reach the cliffside. It's just North of here."

Katrina picked up her hammer. "Then let's get it done."

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

Dusk received a backhanded smack from Katrina. Dusk held her hand against her cheek in pain. "Ow."

Katrina huffed. "That's what you get for making it a perverted joke."

Dusk frowned. "You're no fun today."

With that, the five of them made their way to the cliffside.

* * *

Upon reaching the ruins at the bottom of the cliff, Tyler put his shotgun away and tightened his gloves. "So, how do we ascend the cliffside?"

Tidalia shook her head. "We've got our ways, but Katrina is going to carry you until you get that new armor."

Tyler looked over at Emm and Tidalia. "How do you know about the armor upgrades?"

Emm shrugged. "I'm really good friends with the blacksmith. I asked about the new teacher and he gave me everything he knew."

Tyler took off his helmet. "I figured you heard it from somewhere. How long have you known?"

"Since the day you stopped Torchwick's robbery."

"Makes sense."

Katrina reached her hand out to him. "Hold on. It's going to be a little turbulent."

Tyler took her hand. Immediately, she shot upward into the sky. Tyler was jerked violently behind her and was pulled along up the cliffside. He tightened his grip and proceeded to close his eyes. Katrina flew up the cliff at a quick pace, scaling it in a few seconds and landing atop it shortly afterwards.

Tyler opened his eyes. "Did I leave my…"

Katrina held out his helmet to him. "I grabbed it before I took off."

Tyler took it and secured it to his head. "Thanks. That little flight was pretty dangerous."

"For most humans. You were one of the few who didn't pass out from the speed."

Tyler looked down the cliffside as he saw the other three scaling the cliff. Tidalia had claws hidden in her gauntlets that she was using to punch her way up the cliff. Emm had drawn a huge buster sword and her momentum from swinging it carried her up the cliffside. Dusk was simply climbing up the side of the cliff with her bare hands. Tyler was impressed at what these four young women could do.

When they finally reached the top, they heard a few noises. The first was a loud screech. The second was a series of clicks and clacks of heavy pincers. The third was a loud howl from beowolves.

The reasoning for these sounds came from Grimm of three types showing up to the scene. There was a Nevermore perched on the top of the ruins below the cliff. At the clearing, a Deathstalker had emerged and was chasing eight students to the ruins. At the top of the cliff, beowolves were stepping out and gnashing their teeth and growling at the five hunters.

With about twelve beowolves standing between them and the rendezvous point, Tyler pulled out his Plasma Pistol. Tidalia had sheathed her claws and drew her lightsaber-thing. She flicked the switch and an ice-axe formed at the end of it. Emm swung her buster sword off of her back and held it on her shoulder. Katrina was tossing her hammer in her hand and giving the Grimm a stern look. Dusk had extended hidden blades from her gauntlets and was running black electrical currents across the space between them.

Tyler held back while the students showed off what they could do. Dusk shot two bolts of lightning from her hands at the closest beowolves, zapping them back and knocking off their heads. Emm swung her buster sword around and tore through four grimm targeting her. Tidalia lept over the pack and swung the axe around at the alpha, exchanging blows with it. Katrina threw her hammer and sped off in a circular direction, passing around the grimm and stopping where her hammer was called to. It took care of the remaining five, but the alpha was the last one standing, still in 1-on-1 combat with Tidalia.

At that point, the head was cleaved off and flung at Emm, who tossed it in her hand like it was a small ball. Another noise was heard from the cliff, but it wasn't like the noises people usually heard: gunfire, Nevermore cries, or even slashing steel. It sounded like silver being polished, followed by a 15 year old girl's yell of some sort. Tyler looked back at the cliff as a red blur flew up past the cliff edge and a giant Nevermore's head was flipped up onto the ledge. The form of Ruby landed with her scythe landing square across her shoulders and her kneeling after the kill.

Emm coughed. "Most impressive. You did this on your own?"

Ruby looked up. "I had some help."

Dusk snickered. "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

Tidalia held up her axe. "Well, this is it. We've reached the end of initiation."

Ruby folded up her scythe and looked back down the cliff. "How do we get the rest of them up here?"

Tyler chuckled. "They'll think of something."

* * *

Hours later, Tyler was standing off to one side of the stage. Ozpin had just called the fourth to last team to the stage. Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Lark were dubbed team CRDL. After seeing team after team get their names, Tyler understood how they were chosen.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin called out as they stepped onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this moment on, you will be known as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man."

Team JNPR exited the stage. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long."

Tyler looked over at the final set of students. They had retrieved the black knight pieces. He wondered what team name they would have.

His mind was brought back to reality when Ozpin called out for the last four students. "Tidalia Icealus, Dusk Luphirus, Katrina Aerolla, and Emm Pyrofelle. The four of you chose the Black Knight pieces. From now on, you shall be known as Team TEAL. Led by Tidalia Icealus."

Tidalia gave a bow and the newly named team stepped off stage. "We have one final person who is joining us this year, but as an instructor rather than a student. Tyler Wells, if you would."

Tyler stepped onto the stage as Ozpin gave his statement about the new teacher. "Outside of class, call him by his name, but when talking about or participating in class, call him Professor Doom. He'll be your best bet at getting through this year at Beacon. Listen to what he says, but take to heart what advice he offers."

Ozpin looked off to one side and muttered something to himself. Tyler bowed for the students in front of him as they applauded his induction to the school. Tyler looked out and saw all of the students were focused on him. He wasn't much for large audiences, so he was glad he was still in his full armor. Smiling, he removed his helmet and waved out to the crowd. He thought to himself the one thought he'd only confirm later on that semester.

 _It looks like it's going to be an eventful year._

* * *

 **Three things:**

 **1) Yes, Dusk will say "Bow Chicka Bow Wow" in the future. I just got hooked on RVB and watched all 13 seasons. (Don't worry, I've kept my time in check.) I know it's Tucker's catchphrase, but I wanted to get something for this story without changing it to a Rooster Teeth X Doom story. Trust me, if I did that, we'd be here for eternities.**

 **2) No, the class during the first season will not be featured, but instead Professor Doom will help create new scenarios for them.**

 **3) Yes, I am alive and I will still be writing for this story. I can only promise Bi-weekly updates, but consider it an amazing thing that I got three chapters out in the course of a month.**

 **Some updates I'd like to say here. The first is that I am writing three stories at once, but the third one has yet to be announced. I'll update the Kid Icarus after the Final Chapter has come out and I am ready to unveil the new crossover. Don't worry if you're fans of that story, you've got about two or three more chapters to work with before the story ends.**

 **Secondly, the YouTube channels I've been running are slowly dying down. I don't do these for money(because let's face it: I probably don't have time to apply to that), nor do I do these for views(I don't even have 30 subscribers on either channel). Instead, I run these because I like doing so. I've been playing games on one, making random stuff on a second, and just having fun in general. I'll be doing a stream of Tokyo Mirage Sessions shortly, so expect to see that soon.**

 **Finally, I am leaving you with a date: July 14th. I'll have the next chapter done and posted then. See you all later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Helpful Advice and Insights

Tyler opened his eyes. He hadn't heard his alarm going off yet, but he knew it was time to get up. Looking over at his alarm clock, he noticed that it was 5:50am. Usually, he was awake by now, fighting hell's army or doing strength training. Seeing as he was now a combat instructor, he saw fit to working out a bit before class. He rolled out of bed, stretched his arms, and changed into gym clothing before heading to the campus gymnasium.

Upon arriving, Tyler took in his surroundings. The gym was a large room with treadmills, punching bags, mats and weights, other miscellaneous workout equipment, and a track for running that ran around the perimeter. There were about four of each type of machine, so he wasn't worried about not being able to do his full routine.

Deciding to begin his normal workout, he immediately set up a punching bag and began improving his form. This was followed by a hundred and fifty push ups, two hundred sit ups, and forty laps on the track. After that, he headed back to his room and showered before getting ready for the upcoming day.

* * *

Tyler arrived at the arena twenty five minutes early, which allowed him to greet some of his students as they entered. He shook hands with Tidalia, Dusk, Emm, and Katrina as they entered, and he was introduced to Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL upon his arrival. Tyler looked down at his watch, realizing that his students were all accounted for except for eight. He made his way down into the arena and began putting on his armor.

Walking back out into the center of the arena, he noticed the doors slam open as Team RWBY and Team JNPR burst into his class. "Teams RWBY and JNPR!" he called out to the bleachers, certain that they heard him. "Next time you all are going to be late, please message me before you arrive."

Tyler waited for the buzzer to sound as it signaled the start of class. "Good morning, students!"

"Good morning, Professor Doom."

Tyler nodded at the expected response. "You've all been accepted here because you know how to defend yourself against Grimm. I am here to make sure you can defend yourself AND those around you if needed. In accordance with this purpose, I'll need four volunteers for our first exercise. Team JNPR, since Nora Valkyrie was the last person to enter the classroom, you shall be first. Team RWBY, start running laps around the perimeter of the arena."

Jaune and Ren silently groaned as they all trudged to meet up with him. "While they are getting down here, I'll explain how this class will work.

"First, I will not tolerate being tardy without either excuse or notification. If I haven't heard from you and that buzzer sounds, you've just volunteered to be a part of a demonstration should I deem fit.

"Second, I make the rules of the games and may call matches when I see fit to do so. Anyone who objects must meet with me in private.

"Third, I only say this out of respect for the guys and girls alike. Cup shots and groping are automatic detention."

By this time, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha had reached him in the arena, Team RWBY already starting their laps. "Good timing. You four will be battling me today, but you have a few handicaps. First, no auras allowed and I mean you too, Pyrrha. Second, you will be battling without weapons. Third, one of you will stay back, giving orders to a blindfolded combatant, to be chosen at your discretion. Who will it be?"

Pyrrha held up her hand. "I'll be blindfolded."

Jaune stepped up next to her. "I'll be her eyes."

Tyler handed Jaune the blindfold. "Make sure she can't see through it."

Tyler walked across the combat area and stood at one end, Team JNPR getting ready on the other. "Team RWBY, you may stop running and come watch your classmates. Take mental notes because when they're done, you four are next."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all ran up to stand behind Tyler's side of the field. Tyler dropped his helmet by Ruby and gave her a stern look after she eyeballed it. Tyler took his stance, ready for JNPR to signal their readiness.

Pyrrha, despite being blindfolded, was able to keep a steady stance and stay pointed down the field. Ren and Nora were standing on either side of her, wondering how this would turn out.

"Land ten hits from each combatant to win the match." With that, Tyler hollered out his command: "Begin!"

Ren and Nora both ran at full speed towards him. Ren reached his position in two seconds flat and Tyler immediately slammed his fist into the ninja's knee, knocking him away from him. Ren rolled out of the maneuver as Nora made her attack. She made a flying leap for Tyler as he lunged forward towards her. She missed him when he passed underneath her, but his backhanded slap hit dead on, knocking her into Ren, who caught her and stood her up. Pyrrha, with Jaune's instructions, was dashing for him. Tyler readied himself for when she reached him.

Pyrrha's first motion, at Jaune's word, was to sweep her feet low and knock him over. She followed instruction as Tyler jumped to avoid toppling. Not paying attention to Pyrrha's next command, the marine held up his right arm in a defensive position. Pyrrha's fist landed on his left shoulder, solidifying the first blow from her team. Jaune hollered out for her to duck as Tyler returned the blow. Thanks to Jaune, he missed her when she ducked. Ren and Nora both jumped in behind him and landed a series of punches to his arms.

At that moment, Jaune hollered out a brilliant idea. "Pyrrha, punch with both arms forward."

Ren and Nora landed shoulder blows when Tyler held up his arms to block the spartans fists. Jaune's command sent the spartan's fists into the marine's armor. He staggered back slightly and held up his hand for Jaune to stop. Pyrrha waited for Jaune to give another instruction, but was surprised when Tyler removed the blindfold.

"Anyone want to guess why I called the match early?" He pointed to Sky Lark, who had his hand raised.

Sky voiced an unnecessary statement. "Because you didn't want to be beaten by a girl?"

"Wrong, Mr. Lark. Perhaps you should focus on the fight's details a bit closer."

With no one wanting to try another guess, he called for Team RWBY to take their place. "This time, Ruby, you will be the commander while Weiss is the blinded combatant."

Blake and Yang stood on either side as Ruby tied the blindfold. Weiss wasn't too thrilled to be taking orders from her leader and Tyler knew it. Ruby stepped back across the line as Weiss muttered something to herself.

Tyler hollered out the same thing he did with JNPR. "Ten hits each to win the match. Begin!"

Yang and Blake both rushed him as Tyler held his stance defensively. Blake managed to keep his attention for a moment while Yang rushed around him. Before Yang's first punch was about to land, he sidestepped it and grabbed her arm. He tossed the arm loose, startling Yang and making her toss another punch. He blocked two hits from Blake and dodged five more from Yang before they backed off.

Tyler saw why they backed off. Weiss was running forward to face him. Ruby began to order her commands.

"Left jab!"

Weiss went for a right hook, which Tyler sidestepped. Ruby called for a left hook, Weiss responded with a right jab. As Weiss refused commands from Ruby and doing her own moves, Tyler began to read her moves too early.

Ruby noticed Weiss wasn't listening. "Weiss! Do a Right Hook!"

Weiss snapped. "Stop telling me what to DO!"

Ruby backed up and Weiss forced a kick to his chestpiece. Tyler grabbed her leg and tossed it upward. In surprise, Weiss staggered a cartwheel backward before resuming a better stance.

Yang took this moment to land her last two punches as Tyler called out, "Yang's got ten."

Blake landed her last one. "Blake's got ten."

Weiss remained, but she needed to listen to Ruby to land the blows. Now only using her ears to find Tyler, she charged. He stepped to one side and removed her blindfold as she passed.

"I want all of you to look over what the two teams did that worked for them and what didn't work for them. All eight of these students are noteworthy, but there is still room to grow for each of you. Anymore volunteers?"

Tidalia raised her hand. "May I suggest my team with some additional handicaps?"

Tyler nodded. "Tidalia, bring your team to the fighting area."

Upon listening to Tidalia's proposition, he allowed her to try it once. Blindfolding Dusk, the rest of the team would coach the assassin against Tyler. Dusk wasn't too happy trying to follow three sets of orders, but she begrudgingly put on the blindfold.

Tyler called out to her. "Land fifteen hits and you win the match. Begin!"

Dusk ran forward, Tidalia coaching her through it. Dusk circled around Tyler and landed a solid punch to his back. Emm called out for a sweeping kick followed by a Joudan Sokutogeri, whatever it was. Dusk swept her leg under where Tyler was standing a moment prior. She delivered a sharp kick to his chestpiece, sending him back. Katrina called for a cartwheeling spin kick. Dusk followed command and landed the kick on Tyler's armguard. Tidalia gave the next instruction and the cycle repeated. Tidalia gave maneuvers that caused Tyler to lose his sight of Dusk, Emm gave strong combos where the last hit landed, and Katrina gave recovery moves that resulted in another hit.

After fifteen hits, Tyler called out. "Halt!"

Dusk stopped and removed the blindfold. "Who kept score?"

"Team TEAL has kept up with each other based on something special. They have shown their cooperation and their ability to follow through commands they've been given. I want you all to think about what holds your team together now and what will hold it together later. Class dismissed."

As students began filing out, Tyler heard Ruby and Weiss having a little bit of a scuffle.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? You've completely-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Weiss's tone became cross. "I've studied and trained for years on how to spot weak points on opponents. I've been trained by four masters. For you to just tell me what I needed to do and how I need to do it is completely uncalled for."

"It was part of the exercise!"

"It was part of a mistake! Ozpin made the mistake of placing you as team leader and Professor Doom made the mistake of blindfolding me and making you tell me what to do."

With that, Weiss stormed off and left the arena. "Well," Tyler said as Ruby walked up to him. "That was not what I expected at all."

Ruby looked up at the battle-hardened marine. "Is she right? Did you and Ozpin make a mistake?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, I chose Weiss to show her what real leadership and trust are. Ozpin's appointing of you as team leader isn't a mistake either."

Ruby frowned. "How can you be sure?"

Tidalia's voice interjected. "First, Team RWBY is supposed to be lead by its team leader, and if Ruby isn't the leader, then the name doesn't fit. Secondly, he saw potential in you."

Ruby turned to the frost-fighter as she walked up to her. "Ruby, you have a lot in you that Weiss doesn't see just yet. Do you think my team was able to learn from each other what tricks worked after only a day? We developed strategies and techniques and figured out what worked and what wouldn't over the course of seven years."

Ruby stood there, shocked at what she heard. "You've been training together since you were all ten?"

"Yeah, we all knew each other and wanted to be on a team, so we all trained for it together. The point is, it takes time to build up trust. If you can't hold your own as leader, your team goes down when you do. If you aren't able to trust your leader in a training exercise, what good is the same command on the battlefield?

"Ruby, Weiss has been given privileges that have made her somewhat arrogant, but it doesn't mean she won't change. It takes time to build up trust, so when you get the chance tomorrow, or this afternoon, try talking to her: it may be just what she needs to hear."

Tyler nodded. "Ruby, being a leader is a large responsibility, one that few can bear and overcome it. If you want to show Weiss you're the right person, show her that you're looking out for her and for you."

Ruby smiled a little. "I will. Thanks, Professor Doom."

"You're welcome, Ruby."

* * *

Tyler ended his final class of the day with Team CFVY beating their opponents. As Tyler watched the students leave, he noticed one girl, rabbit eared and dressed in brown and gold, was walking up to him. Tyler smiled as she reached him. "Velvet Scarletina, right?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for putting together this exercise. I really felt like I could see what was happening."

Tyler noticed a figure in white heading towards them. "No, thank you for enjoying it. It's been awhile since I've done the exercise myself, but I still know why it's effective."

"Why is it?"

Tyler sighed. "It's an old team building exercise. It's supposed to cause non-functional teams to change their ways and make connected teams stronger. I used a similar exercise for the first years and there were two teams that surprised me. Team JNPR was able to act as a whole team despite not knowing each other too well while Team TEAL was able to win with extended handicaps. Team RWBY would have won also, but Weiss didn't place an ounce of confidence in her leader."

Velvet shrugged. "She's a little bitter about not being the leader."

"I couldn't agree any less with that statement!" came a distinctly proper voice. Weiss walked closer and submitted her opinion. "I'm merely upset that our leader isn't cut out for the task."

Tyler frowned at this. "And your proof?"

Weiss scoffed. "She blew our challenge and gave me faulty instructions!"

Tyler held out his hand. "And who didn't follow those orders?"

"Me, but-"

"And who was supposed to listen while blinded?"

"Me, but-"

"And who rejected the solution to the handicap and lost the match as a result?"

Weiss sighed. "Me."

"I rest my case. Miss Schnee, I've no doubt of your combat prowess: you were a part of a team that took down a Nevermore during initiation. The exercises I force students through test their cooperation and their ability to work as a team, not as individuals."

"But why not choose me to be the speaker?"

"Pride."

Weiss was taken aback by this. "What?"

Tyler sighed. "Weiss, you're puffed up with pride, think of yourself as better than the rest, maybe even the 'Finest of them all' as your ads put it. You may be a celebrity, but you were born into it. The life you lead is one of privilege, not of effort."

Weiss scoffed. "That isn't even remotely true!"

Tyler snapped his fingers. "My point proven."

Weiss sulked as she stepped back. "What I'm trying to convey to you," Tyler continued. "Is that you don't have to do anything alone. When PVP becomes the activity, then you may do as you please, but until then, your leader has your best interests in mind. The activity today had three parts with each having a separate objective. Blake and Yang were the support fighters, whose goal was to land ten blows on me and attract my attention. Ruby was the commander, whose goal was to direct your blows and have you land ten. Your job was to listen and obey her orders.

"Weiss, teams aren't built like the military, where higher ranks give the orders and the privates follow them. The teams at Beacon are set up like elite squads, operating as a unit and trusting each other completely. Instead of asking Ruby to trust you and follow you, why not assume the role you're meant to play."

Weiss looked up to meet his eyes. "And what role is that?"

Tyler smiled. "A friend. Learn to help your leader: she bears a heavy burden, one not even I am able to bear alone. Be there as a partner, as a teammate, as a huntress, and as an accountability partner. Do this, and you'll surpass what most teams only dream of doing."

He turned to look at Velvet, who was still present. "This may be directed at Weiss, but you should take these words to heart as well, Velvet. Coco and Ruby are still young. While Coco was able to trust you all completely, you need to uphold that trust and place your trust with her."

Velvet nodded and smiled. "You can count on me."

Tyler looked back at Weiss, who looked ashamed of her actions. "I think you know what needs to be done."

With that, the heiress ran out of the arena. Velvet began to leave as Tyler picked up his helmet. He brushed aside something on the visor and made his way to the locker rooms.

* * *

It was two hours after dinner when Tyler arrived in Ozpin's office. To his surprise, Qrow and Glynda were waiting for him. Qrow was drinking from his flask and Glynda was tapping her foot on the ground.

"So," Tyler asked. "Now that I'm here, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Tyler," came Ozpin's voice from behind the desk. The chair rotated so that Ozpin now faced him. "We're going to take the elevator down to the vault. I believe it will be easiest to explain it there."

Tyler nodded. "Well then, Professor Ozpin, lead the way."

The ride down the elevator was uneventful. No students were up and about at this time, so there was no need to explain why there was a hidden floor they were going to. Reaching the vault's floor, the doors opened. Ozpin lead the way down the long hallway and Qrow decided to start his explanation.

"So," he began. "What legends are you familiar with?"

Tyler shook his head. "Not many from Remnant. I'm only familiar with those from earth."

"Well, I'm going to fill you in on this one. There's a legend that there were four young maidens with the powers of the seasons."

Tyler mulled over the statement for a moment. "Similar to gods?"

Glynda shook her head. "More like guardians. The maidens were the wielders of the powers given to them by the previous maidens. The legend has it that an old hermit gave them their powers."

Tyler considered the information. "So, it's a responsibility and it's passed on to the maiden's daughter?"

Qrow coughed. "Not quite. It's passed to whoever's in her final thoughts when she dies, unless they aren't young and female in which case it's someone random."

"So, it's like the matrix from the 1986 Transformers Movie?"

All three stopped and looked at him funny. "Remember that we don't know anything about earth's culture," Ozpin stated.

Tyler shook his head. "Sorry. The matrix would choose the next bearer."

Ozpin nodded. "An accurate analogy, yes."

They resumed walking. Glynda continued. "We're telling you this because it's all true, but it's a secret that only the three of us, and one other person, know about. We believe that you'll be necessary to our success in protecting the fall maiden."

Tyler frowned. "Was she attacked or something?"

Ozpin nodded. "She was. Her power was split from her in the event."

They all stopped in front of a pod holding a young girl with tan skin and a shaded pattern across her face. Qrow hung his head.

"She's just the same as when we brought her here."

Tyler sighed. "Is this her?"

Ozpin tapped his cane. "Amber, the current fall maiden, was attacked by a woman after her power. Qrow managed to sever the connection before the transfer was complete."

Tyler crossed his arms. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No. This is an irregular condition where she has some of her power, but not all of it. Her assailant has made the first move and there's no telling when she'll make the next one."

The four of them stood there for a second. Tyler cleared his throat. "So, what can I do to help and who can I mention this to?"

"Well," Ozpin replied. "If I send you on a reconnaissance mission and say it's classified, know that its purpose relates to this group or the maidens. At the moment, this becomes classified above top secret. No one is allowed to know."

Tyler nodded. "I'll keep silent about this. If someone asks, what should I say?"

Glynda frowned. "Call it an errand for Ozpin if you need to, but try not to mention anything about it."

"Hey, I was a government secret for my time and I was fine not telling anyone I existed."

"That should suffice, I believe."

Tyler looked over at Amber. Her eyes were sealed shut by the pain she was enduring. She was asleep, barely able to hold on to what little life she had left.

Tyler turned to Ozpin. "Do you already have a mission for me?"

Ozpin nodded. "Once your armor is finished, I'd like you to do some weekend patrols of Vale. This should be easy to do, but I'd like for you to be ready before you start doing so."

Tyler gave a small smile. "Count on me, Ozpin. I'll be there when it happens."


	6. Chapter 5: Jaune's Boot Camp

**Readers, friends, and reviewers,**

 **I'm sure you're all wondering why I didn't have a note at the header or footer of my last chapter. If you've asked yourself this, here's the answer: I was busy writing the next few chapters.**

 **I took a weekend off from my family and had a week of summer break from school in order to relax and enjoy some alone time. As a result, I wrote chapters 5, 6, 7, and began writing chapter 8 within one evening out of an effort to get to my favorite scene from RWBY. As you've seen, the chapters do not correlate to the episodes and instead rely on using each arc from RWBY as a chapter either split into two chapters or as one whole chapter.**

 **I have a confession: I didn't get to watch the original Generation One Transformers cartoon series for more that the first 4 episodes. I'd love to say I watched it further, but I didn't. I did watch the movie, but after that I watched Transformers Cybertron, which had less character development than I could hope for. Don't get me wrong, but any references I make are related to the things I've seen, played, or enjoyed. I'll explain them in the footer of each chapter.**

 **RWBY Volume 4 releases this fall, October 22nd. Tune into Rooster Teeth every week until then to watch their spin-off, RWBY Chibi. I'd reccommend staying away from watching spoilers and stay off of twitter while there are episodes you haven't seen. Volume 4's designs are amazing and I'm expecting some great work from them for the Season Premier. If I make it to that point, I plan on changing up Tyler's armor design and altering his weapons further.**

 **Finally, Volume 2 is going to be referencing events that occur in the series even if I don't cover them. The reason? I want to focus on the additional characters and develop their personality a little more.**

 **ENOUGH! Let's read this story!**

* * *

Jaune was panting heavily. He leaned over on his sword, exhausted by the effort he had put into his attacks. His opponent, Cardin Winchester, was chuckling as he shouldered his mace. From what he could gather, Cardin hadn't put forth any effort in his defense.

Jaune looked over his opponent. He didn't see any possible weak points, but Cardin seemed to be right handed, leaving a tendency to open up his right shoulder upon heavy swings. Jaune was also right handed, so it wasn't something he could capitalize off of. Cardin's usual strategy was to relax while his opponents aura levels dropped too low. Jaune noticed that his aura had just fallen into the yellow, barely under half of his available levels. He didn't know how to act defensively, but he knew that one more hit would drop him into the red.

Jaune charged, yelling wildly as he slashed at Cardin. Cardin flicked his mace around his shoulder and blocked the strike, throwing a punch with his left hand at Jaune. Jaune popped forward and blocked the punch with his shield. Keeping this stance, Jaune thrust his shield forward and smacked Cardin on his arm. Cardin smacked the shield out of Jaune's hand. Jaune grabbed his sword with both hands and held it defensively as Cardin's mace came down onto it.

Cardin forced his weight towards Jaune. "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune smirked. "Over my dead-"

Cardin kneed him in the stomach. Jaune fell over to his right side, clutching his stomach. Unsatisfied with merely knocking out the fool, Cardin raised his mace over Jaune, readying his final blow.

Suddenly, the spotlights on Cardin and Jaune were turned off and the overhead lights for the arena powered on.

"Cardin!" Tyler's voice rang out. "Stand down!"

Cardin lowered his mace and let it stand up on its own on the ground. "Yes, Professor Doom."

Tyler walked up onto the stage they were fighting on. "As you can see students, Jaune's aura has fallen into the red. This signifies that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." Tyler turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks. Please refer to your scroll throughout the match instead of when you've taken massive damage. It allows you to determine what stance you should adopt in order to succeed in the match. I'm here to make sure you don't get eaten by a beowolf."

Cardin muttered under his breath. "Speak for yourself."

Tyler glared at Cardin. "Twenty laps! Start running, Mr. Winchester."

Cardin picked up his mace and began running around the outside of the large, circular room. Tyler turned his attention to the other student sharing the stage with him. "Jaune, I expect a little better from you than this. See me after class."

Jaune nodded. "Yes, Professor Doom."

Turning once again, Tyler faced the spectating students. "Remember students, the Vital Festival is coming up at the end of this year. I want every student ready for combat before the start of next semester. The four first-year teams I feel that are fit for combat will have my recommendation for the tournament. Every team has a weakest link, so I will test myself against each team's weakest link to determine their strength. I suggest all teams work together to prepare for the tournament. You all have a responsibility to yourselves and your team to better your skills for combat. Learn how to overcome obstacles I place in your path and I'll consider you as worthy of the tournament. Class dismissed."

As students began to file out of the classroom, Tyler hollered out to a certain person he'd kept his eyes on. "CARDIN WINCHESTER! I'VE ONLY SEEN YOU RUN TEN LAPS! RESTART YOUR COUNT AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Jaune slowly stood up. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that punishment."

Tyler turned to face his student. "Indeed. Jaune, I'm holding you after class today for one specific reason: Boot Camp."

Jaune frowned. "Boot Camp?"

"Mr. Arc, I'm going to teach you some advanced combat techniques that I want you to use. It will improve your fighting style and help you do better in combat class. Not only that, but I'd like to get to know you as both a student and a friend."

"A… friend?"

Tyler looked up and saw Cardin still running, his pace having picked up to save time and get him out of more laps. "THAT'S ENOUGH, WINCHESTER! DISMISSED!"

"SIR! YES! SIR!" Cardin answered before bolting out of the room.

"Yes," Tyler continued. "A friend. When Ozpin assigned me this position, he did so out of my experience in combat. I'm barely older than you are, _if_ I'm older than you. I chose this position as a way to repay Ozpin and his accomplice for their kindness, but also out of a selfish desire to look out for the weaker students."

"Yeah, the weaker students."

Tyler coughed. "There's a reason I said 'weaker' but not 'weakest' and 'students' but not 'student'. I'd like to point out that Cardin may be the stronger build of the two of you, but you're the better leader out of you two. I've heard about how you lead your team when taking out the deathstalker during initiation. You're smart and tactical, but a leader's strength helps him support his reputation as a leader."

Jaune nodded. He picked up his shield and slipped it back on his arm. "So, what are we doing today?"

Tyler shook his head. "You'll need to put those away for now. I'm not only teaching you stances and techniques, I'm going to build up some more muscle on you."

Jaune closed his shield and sheathed his sword. "So, how many?"

Tyler grinned. "One hundred punches, proper stance, each arm."

He pressed a button on his scroll and a punching bag popped up behind him. He pointed at the newly summoned sandbag.

"Jaune, I want you to start punching and tell me what stance you're using."

Jaune walked up to the bag and took up a stance he'd seen Yang use. He threw a right hook as Tyler joined him at the punching bag.

"Jaune, what stance is that?"

Jaune looked over his shoulder at his mentor. "Uh, I really don't know."

Tyler nodded. "Of course. Jaune, you're using a mobster's punching stance, one that focuses on power over accuracy. I want you to take up the stance again, but instead of hooking your arm around, punch straight forward."

Jaune looked back at the punching bag. He realized that there was a big target in the center of it. He took up the stance and threw his fist forward. Looking over at Tyler, Jaune wondered whether he did it right or not.

Tyler's not-so-smug look turned into a grin. "Better. I want one hundred of these on each arm, alternating your stance every ten punches."

Jaune took in a deep breath and began punching.

* * *

Jaune's training had now completed for Tyler's standards. Tyler had made the knight do one hundred punches, one hundred kicks, four hundred jumps with a jump rope, and ran fifty laps around the arena. Jaune was exhausted and ready for dinner. Tyler's class ended about twenty minutes before dinner break began, so Jaune had already missed the meal.

Tyler handed him a bottle of water. "Take a breather, Jaune."

Jaune took the water and downed the refreshing liquid. He sat down on the edge of the stage and Tyler took his seat next to him. They sat there, Jaune trying to catch his breath and cool off, and Tyler wondering how to bring up his next topic of discussion.

Finally, Tyler said it, "I know about your transcripts, Jaune."

Jaune, having just finished the water, dropped the empty bottle from his hand. Jaune knew that he'd faked his transcripts to get into Beacon. If anyone found out about it, he could be expelled.

"You do?"

Tyler nodded. "I did some digging around after I started teaching and I found out you faked your acceptance letters and got into Beacon illegally. Ozpin and Glynda both know as well. I want you to know why you haven't been reported, _yet_."

Jaune looked over to Tyler. "Wait, _yet_?"

Tyler nodded. "I'm the reason you're still here. I told Ozpin that your team's feats as a whole were due to your leadership and advice, not your own strength. Glynda was sure from day one that you weren't ready for this battlefield. I'm sure you can become a great hunter some day, but you need to put forth the effort to get there."

Jaune slumped a little. "What do I need to do?"

Tyler chuckled. "What did I say at the end of class? I said that each team's weakest link will be tested against me before the tournament nominations go out. I'm going to help as much as I can, but when I'm not here, train with your teammates. They'll help you get stronger and they'll be less likely to judge you for it."

Jaune looked saddened by his advice. "Well, I guess I can't get better than I am."

Tyler frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Jaune picked up the empty bottle and turned it over in his hand. "A few weeks ago, Pyrrha took me out onto the roof of our dorms. I shot down her attempt to help me get better and told her about my transcripts being faked. When she left, Cardin crept out onto the roof and told me he'd heard everything. He's got me on a leash and I've been separated from my team for the time all thanks to him." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "I'm a failure."

Tyler shook his head. "No, you're not. You're a leader, Jaune. Leaders aren't allowed to fail. Don't tell me that you're a failure at being a leader either because you've no reason to doubt yourself."

Jaune sighed. "Easy for you to say. You've won wars and defeated monsters I could only dream of."

Tyler shook his head. "Jaune, I can say it only because of a decision I made over five years ago."

Jaune turned to look at him. Tyler's expression of supportive kindness was replaced by one of a troubled man. His eyes were filled with longing and regret.

"It was my first mission with a group. I was in charge of a new battalion of troops called the Doom Troopers. These soldiers were supposed to be the best of the best. I was their role model and had cleared them for combat with high expectations.

"As you may imagine, we were prepared for hell itself to stand against us, quite literally, in fact. I had given my troops the layout of the complex and they were told how to get through the areas without any difficulty. What we didn't calculate was how many enemies were entering through the portal in the center of the complex and how we were supposed to seal the portal. I was there with my men and our only lady on the planet, fighting back the demons as they exited the portal. I know this is beginning to sound like one of Professor Port's stories, but this tale has a tragic ending.

"My trusted colleague informed me during the mission that the portal let in a cyberdemon that threatened to destroy the complex. Our two options were to risk destroying the complex and ensure its death, or to force it into the portal and close it off. We chose to send it back and since I was the leader with more experience, they chose me to stay behind. I trusted them to hold it back, but I felt responsible for the safety of our troops.

"My final call was for them to force it back and kill it in hell. When we finally did, they radioed me and told me that they couldn't kill it. It began to feed off of their life force and suck their souls to heal itself. I was reluctant to follow what one private told me to do.

"He told me to close the portal and destroy the base of the transwarp platform. At first, I refused, sure that they could return through the gate and I could close it before the cyberdemon could follow them. When Private Collins told me there wasn't another option and that I'm their only hope for humanity, I finally closed the portal. I listened in horror as my teammates' screams filled our intercoms.

"I was devastated by what that demon forced us to do. I had to sacrifice five brilliant and strong men and the toughest woman I'd ever met to save another planet I had never seen in my life. My efforts helped our equipment analyze the foe and find suitable weaknesses, but I was forced to witness my team die for the monster's defeat."

Tyler stopped, taking a deep breath from his extended story. Jaune's eyes dropped in surprise. The knight realized that this warrior had been through hell and caused deaths of comrades as well.

Jaune looked up at Tyler, tears welling up in the teacher's eyes. "So, you really do mean it when you say leaders aren't allowed to fail."

Tyler wiped his eyes. "I'd thought I'd buried these feelings of loss some time ago. Yes, I do mean it, but not in the way you think. Leaders aren't allowed to fail unless they die. I made a final judgement call that saved the information and cost my team members. I could have lost them anyway and the complex would have fallen with it, but I was forced to make a choice. At first, it seemed like I'd lost the war at that point, but after I'd found the weaknesses, I knew that the scales were tipped into my favor. A leader's judgement calls usually have an upside even when all standard hope is lost.

"What I'm trying to say is that your decisions are able to pay off in more rewarding circumstances than you may believe. I wasn't always a leader before the squad was formed, but I knew what the previous leader's expectations were. He expected me to follow what I felt was right and find the best way to accomplish the mission. I expect the same from you, but more than that, I expect you to be ready to defend yourself should you arrive at that outcome."

Jaune looked down. He turned over the bottle in his hands and stared at the happy face on the label. He wondered how long he could stay physically weak and get away with it. He didn't expect his secret to be blown, but he'd expected someone to find out eventually.

"Tyler," Jaune began. "Do you regret making that decision?"

Tyler sighed. "Every single day. I've only come to the conclusion that the choice I made was the right one about a week ago, but I still regret losing their lives through my choice."

Jaune shook his head. "How do you keep up such a good attitude towards everyone?"

"I just tell myself that I can make a difference and if I put on this charade, no one will judge me for my past or expect highly of my position."

Jaune frowned. "So, you lied to yourself and others to keep your secret from going public?"

Tyler looked up. "I see that, from the way you've worded it, I sound like you."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

Tyler stood up. "Well, I'll make you a deal."

Jaune looked up. "What kind of deal?"

Tyler held out his hand. "If you keep up this training and keep my secret, I'll do my best to keep your secret from going public. In addition, I'll help get Cardin off of your back during your trip to the Forest of Forever Fall."

Jaune took the extended hand as Tyler pulled him to his feet. "How can you do that?"

Tyler smirked. "You forgot who the two chaperones are."

Jaune caught onto what he meant. "Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer."

The two shook hands. "I expect to see you tomorrow after dinner in the arena."

Jaune nodded. His stomach growled loudly. "Wow. I thought we would be finished before dinner."

Tyler shook his head. "Come on, I'll let you eat in the teacher's lounge tonight. It's my fault you missed dinner."

* * *

The following Thursday, Jaune was about to enter his dorm room when his scroll lit up with a message from Cardin. The bully wanted him to get a box of rapier wasps. What it was for, Jaune didn't know, but he was willing to bet that it wasn't going to be pretty.

As he exited the ground floor of the dorm building, he bumped into Tyler. "Hey, Jaune. What's keeping you up?"

Jaune sighed. "Cardin."

"Rapier wasps?"

Jaune looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"

Tyler chuckled. "I figured as much. I overheard his plan to use them for a prank. I don't think it'll be harmful, but I'm leaving this up to you. If you want, I'll gather them and fill up a box for you, but you have to promise me that you'll make the right choice when the time comes."

Jaune nodded. "I promise."

Tyler smirked. "Then get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you and you'll need your strength both physically and mentally."

"Alright." Jaune turned back towards the dorm and opened the door. "Tyler?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "Yes, Jaune?"

Jaune sighed. "Thanks. I really need all the help that I can get."

Jaune headed inside the building and Tyler walked back towards the school. He took out his scroll and dialed a number. It rang twice before it was picked up and the recipient voiced the feminine response.

"Hello?" the voice responded. "Oh, good evening, Professor Doom."

"Please, just 'Tyler' this time. I need your help with something tomorrow."

"What do you need?"

Tyler smiled. "I know what time you usually get up in the morning, but can I get you to meet me in the arena at 5:50am?"

There was a slight pause. "Is that all you'll need?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, but I'll explain when you arrive. Can I count on you?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh, don't tell anyone about what we discuss. Got it?"

Another pause. "Understood."

"Thanks."

Tyler ended the call and dialed another number. This time, a masculine voice answered the call.

"Hello, Mr. Wells! It's been far too long!"

"Hello, Dustin, and please, just call me Tyler."

Dustin chuckled. "Still unwilling to accept formal responses. What may I do to assist you?"

Tyler nodded. "I noticed you called me around 6:50 this evening. I wasn't able to answer because I was busy with another student."

"Well, I didn't know you were 'getting busy' in that way."

"No, he's a guy, and I was merely helping him train earlier. Anyway, what was the reason for calling me?"

"Oh! Right! I called to let you know that a friend of mine from Atlas will be arriving to help me with some projects. I'd like to see if she can outfit your armor with some additional gear for later use when she adds the internal mechanical functions. Do you have any time tomorrow?"

"I'll be chaperoning a group of students during their trip through Forever Fall. I may have time during the evening, so I'll drop by after the trip."

"Excellent! I'll have her ready after 8pm for your arrival. Is that a good time?"

Tyler smiled. "Sounds great!"

Dustin laughed heartily. "I'll see you then, Tyler."

The call ended. Tyler placed his scroll back in his pocket as he made his way back to his room. Along the way, he went through his plan in his mind. It was simple, but based on what he knew, it could work better than most other plans. He'd put it all together and it would be easy to determine what he needed to do in order to help Jaune. He kept walking, moving forward with confidence and determination. It was up to him and his student to help Jaune confront Cardin and ensure his freedom from the eagle's grip.

* * *

 **Ironic that the eagle is the symbol of the USA: land of liberty, and Cardin's crest is an eagle. Or, wait, is it an eagle or a falcon? Review to leave your opinion.**

 **Now, I know you're wondering what the two unknown characters are. The mystery caller will be revealed at the beginning of next chapter and Dustin's friend will be revealed at the end of chapter 6. Not spoiling anything for you guys!**

 **Let's crack open another mystery box! You may have noticed that three of the four characters were in my other story, Kid Icarus: Grounded Awakening. Who's this Katrina Aerolla? She's their latest recruit from a job well done. No theorizing! She's not who you think she is.**

 **Also, just to clarify, I am NOT saying that OZPIN planned the robbery! Grammar Hitler was right when he said that, but I am willing to bet, based on when Glynda showed up in the first episode of Volume 1, that he either has really good actions that are lucky and pay off or psychic abilities. I'm willing to bet on the latter and was wondering when someone would pick up on it. Grammar Hitler, good guess at my motive, but I'll have to withhold that golden cigar, for now.**

 **Finally, one last announcement. Weekly updates will occur until further specified. I have a lot of free time now and while I do enjoy doing other things from time to time, I'd like to get this series as far as I can before I'm unable to write this much. Next update is July 24th. See you there!**


	7. Chapter 6: Killer Wasps and Low Damage

**Alright, you've waited long enough. Author's note will be at the end.**

* * *

Tyler stood in the center of the arena, his plan mapped out in his head and his thoughts concentrated on saying only what needed to be said. The sound of footsteps called him out of his trance. He looked up to find Glynda Goodwitch walking in towards him.

"Mr. Wells," she voiced. "You're usually at the gym working out. What are you doing here at this hour?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "I would ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer to that, Dusk Luphirus."

Glynda frowned. Slowly, her form began to break apart into small fragments that vanished into the air. What stood in their place was a hooded assassin, robed in dark clothes and eyes shining slightly from their place underneath the cowl.

"Why can I never pull off that impression perfectly with you?" she asked, slightly irritated.

Tyler chuckled. "I know you weren't her because I told her where I would be at this time. That's how I got the facility open."

Dusk shrugged. "Works as an explanation, but would you have figured my disguise out without that knowledge?"

Tyler shook his head. "Yep. Glynda has no reason to be in the arena at this time, I know what your semblance is, and I knew to expect you here. Aside from those facts, I might not have been able to guess. The problem wasn't your semblance, it was my supporting evidence against your appearance."

Dusk sighed. "One day…maybe one day."

Tyler clapped his hands together. "It's time to talk about why you're here."

Dusk looked up. "What is it you need me for?"

"I'm going to get Cardin off of Jaune's back and give him the payback he deserves. I've already got the okay from Goodwitch on this and I'll be needing the cooperation of you and your team to get this done. Can I count on you?"

Dusk crossed her arms. "What's in it for me?"

Tyler gave a stern look at her. "I'll exempt you from gathering sap for Professor Peach."

Dusk chuckled. "Deal. What do I need to do?"

"Take this and put it on. I've got one for each of your team members as well."

Tyler handed her the device and she put it on. "Am I going to use my semblance to create a disguise for me, or am I going to create a separate illusion with material function?"

"If you can, I'd like to create an Alpha Beowolf as a separate illusion."

Dusk smirked. "Good. Having to move while keeping up the illusion sometimes breaks my concentration."

Tyler nodded. "Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

Tyler and Glynda were leading the students through the forest. Red leaves filled the trees and covered the ground in a thick layer beneath their feet. Tyler was sure that his plan could work if no one involved told Cardin or his team. He just needed to add seven more elements.

Glynda had finished explaining their task and Team CRDL had taken Jaune in another direction than his teammates. Team NPR, because Jaune was with Cardin, and Team RWBY headed off together. Team TEAL had been informed of their special assignment and were asked to hold back with Goodwitch.

When the other uninvolved teams had dispersed, Tyler made his way to where Teams RWBY and NPR were collecting sap. He found them filling the jars quickly, but due to Nora's sweet tooth, she downed the delightful liquid in seconds.

Tyler stopped and got their attention. "How are my star pupils doing this morning?"

All seven of them looked over at him, six of them with smiles and Ren with a slight frown. "Better than Jaune is, probably," the ninja responded.

Tyler nodded. "I'm sure you're right. Anyway, I need you seven to put these on."

He extended his hand and revealed seven small earpieces. "What's this about?" Yang asked.

"I'm going to get Jaune's problem with Cardin solved. I need you to put these in and standby for the plan."

Obediently, the seven hunters put the earpieces in as Tyler put on his helmet. Each person's earpiece showed up on the chat list on his visor.

"Good, everyone can hear me?"

Everyone confirmed in turn.

"As you've noticed, you all can hear me, but you can't hear each other. I've limited the comlinks to only relay certain lines across the channel. I've got the settings for the comlinks in my helmet and can change them or turn them off from my end. I'd suggest hanging onto this for future missions should we need them."

Yang brought up the question everyone was wondering. "What do you need us for?"

"I've got Team CRDL set up for an attack from TEAL's Dusk. She'll create an illusion for the team to react to. When they call out about a Beowolf attack, I need Yang, Ren, Nora, and Blake to go with them and get Goodwitch. I don't want the three of them to suspect anything and I don't want them to get hurt on this trip. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss, you'll need to get to my position and hold off any other Grimm that might be attracted by the noise. Everyone understand what to do?"

Everyone did. "When will we know what to do next?" Yang inquired.

"It'll be easier to explain when the time comes. For now, just pretend like you didn't know about this."

Reluctantly, all seven of them agreed. Tyler stepped away and let the students continue collecting sap while he moved on to his next objective.

* * *

Jaune was tired. He'd just done six times the amount of work he was expected to do. He collapsed after reaching the team. His face swollen from exposure to the sap, he knew he was allergic to the stuff. Jaune propped himself up on his arms as Cardin walked up to 'congratulate' him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to fill six jars of sap instead of five."

Jaune looked up at the bully. "That is one question I've asked myself today, yes."

Cardin chuckled. "Well, come with me and I'll show you."

After following Cardin to a hill overlooking seven students they knew really well, Jaune noticed Cardin was eyeing one young lady very closely, almost as if a predator would its prey.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah," Cardin responded. "Red-haired know-it-all. It's payback time."

Cardin reached behind him and grabbed the box of rapier wasps. "Jaune, remember that report you filed for me last week about these things? In it, you mentioned how they're attracted to sugar and sweet substances. We're unleashing these bad-boys on her, and you're gonna do it."

Jaune stood up as Cardin did the same. "Huh?"

Cardin thrust a jar into Jaune's hands. "Hit her with the sap! Otherwise, I'll report you to the authorities and have you sent home on the next airship out of Beacon."

Jaune took the jar. He looked out at where Pyrrha was standing. No one had noticed him yet. He could throw the jar and run away quickly, but Cardin would unleash the wasps and send him home. He could throw the jar and stay, but he would end up betraying his partner's trust in him, if he hadn't already. Any direction he looked, his options were limited and they wouldn't help his reputation. If Cardin didn't report him and he broke his trust with Pyrrha, she might alert the authorities and they'd kick him out of Beacon. Any of his options were going to send him home with his head in his hands.

 _No,_ he thought. _There is another choice._ He knew what it mean do if Cardin were to report him. Tyler, Goodwitch, and Ozpin all knew, but he wasn't sure about who else Cardin could tell. Cardin's noose was tight. Jaune needed to be freed of this leash. Could he do it?

" _You have to promise me that you'll make the right choice when the time comes."_ Tyler's words rang out in Jaune's ears like a gong being struck. " _The right choice…"_ Jaune repeated that phrase in his mind.

He looked once more at his teammate. Jaune closed his eyes and delivered his verdict: "No."

Cardin frowned. "What?"

Jaune tightened his grip on the jar. "I said, NO!" Jaune turned and threw the jar at Cardin, the container breaking and splattering the maroon sap all over Cardin's chestpiece, coating the wings in the sap and creating the ironic image of the bloody eagle.

Cardin chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, Jauney-boy. You've done it now."

Cardin's teammates, Dove and Russell, grabbed Jaune's shoulders and brought him closer to Cardin.

* * *

Tyler looked from his hiding spot as Jaune threw the jar of sap at Cardin. _I knew he'd try something stupid like this. This makes this way more believable._

Tyler tapped a button on his helmet. "Dusk, he threw the sap like I predicted. How fast can you get here?"

"I can be there in about 90 seconds," her voice crackled over the comlink.

"Bring your team with you and all four of you will be exempt from Peach's assignment."

"Already on it," Tidalia's voice chimed in.

"Thanks, Team TEAL."

Tyler tapped the button again. He checked his watch every twenty seconds or so as Cardin began beating up Jaune. After about 50 seconds of waiting, an Ursa Major crashed out from behind Cardin. It roared in anger and swatted aside Cardin. Dove, Sky, and Russell ran off away from the Ursa Major and towards Teams RWBY and NPR.

Tyler remembered his plan. "Dusk, I thought I said an Alpha Beowolf. Where'd the Ursa Major come from?"

Dusk's voice crackled. "What do you mean? I'm still about 40 seconds away from the clearing?"

Tyler's eyes snapped open. "That's...not…"

Tyler tapped two buttons on his intercom. "Team RWBY! Team JNPR! Team TEAL! Everyone hear me?!"

Ruby responded first. "Yeah, Cardin's team ran by calling out about an Ursa. I thought you said they'd holler about a Beowolf."

"I did. The Ursa Major showed up and attacked Cardin! Dusk wasn't close enough to cast the illusion!"

Ruby hollered out to her teammates. "Yang, Blake, get Goodwitch and let her know what happened."

Pyrrha hollered out her orders to Nora and Ren. "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

Tyler barked one final order into his headset. "Team TEAL! Make a perimeter around the clearing and hold off the others that might be with it!"

"Roger!" Katrina called back. "I'm doing an overhead flight now!"

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss had reached where Tyler was hidden. The three of them looked on as Jaune deflected the Ursa's claw as it swiped at him. Jaune leapt over the Ursa's other arm as it made a low sweep for his legs. Jaune landed on the arm of the bear-like Grimm and stabbed his sword into it. The Ursa let out a loud roar in pain. Jaune removed his sword and jumped back away from the Grimm. The Ursa made a swipe with his good arm and landed a blow on Jaune's shield. Jaune slashed his sword across the Ursa's neck, beheading it and knocking it backward off of its hind legs. As the Ursa dissolved, Jaune sheathed his sword and stepped towards Cardin.

Tyler turned to face Pyrrha. "I was afraid I'd have to use your help to keep Jaune alive."

Pyrrha nodded. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't needed this time."

Ruby looked at them in confusion. "What?"

Pyrrha looked over at Ruby. "My semblance is Polarity. I have control over metal and magnets."

Tyler coughed. "I think what you mean to say is you have control over FERROmagnetism. You can control metals that are ferromagnetic, like iron and steel, but unlike gold, copper, and superium."

Pyrrha nodded. "True. I can't control copper or gold."

Weiss sighed. "Well, I guess we weren't needed to help Jaune get over the bully problem."

Tyler smirked underneath his helmet. _Well, at least it gave me a chance to give them the earpieces._

Pyrrha started to walk away. "Wait," Ruby called after her. "We've got to tell them what happened."

Tyler shook his head. "No. We keep this a secret to those who don't know. If Glynda asks, send her to me. Don't give Team CRDL a direct answer and don't tell Jaune."

Weiss and Ruby reluctantly agreed. Pyrrha had already agreed to it by walking away before anyone could say anything.

Jaune held out his hand for Cardin. He hefted the heavy fighter to his feet and glared right into his eyes.

"Holy crap! Jaune?" Cardin was shocked by the display of Jaune's combat before him.

"Don't ever threaten my teammates, my friends, ever again." Jaune looked straight into the bully's eyes. "Got it?"

Jaune let go of Cardin's hand and walked off. Cardin was still stunned and just stood there before Tyler walked up to him.

Tyler looked over at Cardin. "I saw the whole thing, Cardin."

Cardin turned to face him. "Why didn't you step in?"

Tyler shrugged. "I thought it would be more fun to watch. On top of that, you needed to learn a lesson that only Jaune could teach you."

Cardin picked up his mace. "What is that lesson exactly?"

Tyler sighed. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Cardin shrugged. "Get what?"

"You really don't know why he was chosen as a leader. Ozpin wanted you and Jaune to learn what it meant to be responsible for a group of combatants and how to keep the whole team alive. Jaune had the makings for a true leader from the start: compassionate, merciful, humble, brave, and he knew the true value of strength. You, on the other hand, were originally unfit by these standards. Your whole team was built strong, but that's about it."

Cardin glared. "What do you mean: 'that's about it'?"

Tyler chuckled. "My point proven. Cardin, you don't care for your own team members in combat and you belittle others. These qualities are those shared by some villains I've fought. If you want to prove yourself fit to be a leader, I want you to take this to heart: Jaune killed the Ursa Major to save you when all you did in return was force him to do your assignments, pick on him since week number one, and even launch him inside a rocket propelled locker."

Cardin shrugged. "He didn't land far from the school."

Now it was Tyler's turn to glare. "Cardin! My point is that he cared about your life on the battlefield even though you've done nothing to earn his mercy and kindness. He's a true leader. All I see when I look at you is wasted potential. You raise yourself by lowering the standard to judge off of."

Cardin looked down. "I guess you're right. I have been a bit of a jerk to the school."

Tyler coughed. "A bit?"

Cardin shook his head. "Alright, I admit it. I've been a bully."

"As per your stance at the school."

"What can I do to change this?"

Tyler nodded. "Learn what it takes to gain your team's trust. When your team can trust you and you can trust them, you'll be on your way to becoming a worthy leader."

Cardin looked down in shame.

"Cardin," Tyler continued. "I expect this from you not because you have this position, but because you have those same qualities that Jaune possesses. Think about what you want to do next and remember what I'm expecting from you."

With that, Tyler walked away. Cardin's team made their way back to their leader, weapons in hand and their heads hung low. Tyler thought they needed some time to get over their problems both internally and externally.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, around 4:30pm. Tyler had entered the gym for an evening workout before he headed down to the dining hall. He held his scroll in his hand, earbuds in, playing his favorite tunes. He'd finally figured out which artists from his world had remnant counterparts with similar names. He noticed that their songs were nearly identical with minor exceptions. Right now, he was listening to Sandstorm by DaMoode.

As the song ended, he bumped into Pyrrha, walking back from the courtyard. He took out his earbuds as the troubled spartan requested his advice.

"Tyler, I'm worried about Jaune."

Tyler sighed. "Worried that he won't trust you if he knew?"

Pyrrha nodded. "We haven't been speaking since his original incident on the roof."

"I know why you can't mention what you two spoke of. I already knew his secret beforehand."

Pyrrha stepped back and hung her head. "So, why hasn't he been reported yet?"

"Ozpin and Glynda knew about two or three weeks ago. I'm the reason he hasn't been kicked out yet. I told Ozpin what I saw within him: a leader better than I am. Ozpin accepted my reasoning and let him stay if he improved his combat abilities in my class."

Pyrrha looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Really?"

Tyler smiled. "I wouldn't lie to a friend."

Pyrrha paused for a second before rushing forward and giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you," she sobbed into his arm. "Thank you so much."

He returned the hug. "Shh. It's okay, Pyrrha. It's okay."

They stood there for a minute with Pyrrha trying to stop her crying multiple times and just beginning the cycle all over again. When the spartan finally regained her composure, she took a step back.

"Are you going to be fine without me right here?"

Pyrrha nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me release my gratitude."

Tyler smiled. "You're welcome. Just to let you know, I'm not going to be there next time, so don't expect me to be a knight in shining armor: you've already got one of your own."

Pyrrha nodded again. "I'm going to go find him and try to make it up to him."

"Seems like a plan. Take care, Pyrrha."

With that, Tyler and Pyrrha went their separate ways.

* * *

Tyler arrived at the blacksmith's shop sharply at 8pm. Upon entering, he was greeted by Dustin and another individual awaiting his arrival. The new face belonged to a blue-eyed, blonde-haired faunus with small cat ears on top of her head. She wore a blue bow in her hair, dark jeans, and a red polo shirt. Her smile seemed to radiate with energy and wisdom.

Dustin chuckled as Tyler entered. "Well met, Tyler. Right on time!"

Tyler smiled. "Good to see you, Dustin."

"Good to see you, too. I'd like to introduce you to Madeline Buttercup. I called her to help with building your armor's internal systems."

Tyler extended his hand. "Tyler Wells, I'm the combat teacher at Beacon Academy. I'm the guy who asked for that super-strong armor build."

Madeline took his hand and shook it. "The pleasure's all mine, Professor Wells."

Tyler smirked. "My students call me 'Professor Doom' based on Ozpin's wishes. Please, call me Tyler."

Madeline smiled. "Not one for the formalities?"

Tyler shook his head. "Not since the wars I've fought." He turned to Dustin. "I believe you had something to discuss with us about the armor?"

Dustin chuckled again. "Of course. Madeline and I were discussing your armor and she suggested a few enhancements to add optional abilities to your armor."

Madeline handed him a detailed list of the different options available. "We've been developing these as a collaborative effort as blacksmiths and accompanying scientists. I believe that some of these could benefit you if built in the right way. Some of these enhancements would be built into certain parts of the suit, but others could be added as attachments to be used separately."

Tyler looked through the list. These were definitely more advanced tools than he'd had for his original armor. He wasn't enthralled by the idea of changing his abilities by this amount, but if it gave him more options to work with on the battlefield. It should be easier to take care of tasks Ozpin might ask him to take on.

He looked up at Madeline and Dustin. "Let's talk about how these'll all work."

* * *

 **Closing Note: Nice! Jaune buffed up wonderfully. Sorry, Pyrrha, but your time to shine will come later.**

 **1) No, I didn't want Cardin to be a bully for the whole story. I liked seeing him fall in battle, but he never got his true time to shine. Volume 1: Jaune stole the spotlight. Volume 2: Pyrrha beat him, as well as his team, all at once. Volume 3: Ironwood saved him from being shot. I want Cardin to develop a little better, but he'll have a mission in a later chapter that helps him with that.**

 **2) Yes, Pyrrha's magnetism is undefined, but let me explain my reasoning. A) Pyrrha's powers are loosely based off of Magneto, who has Ferromagnetic abilities. B) It is unknown what Pyrrha's shield is made out of. Her weapons, in this case, are a ferromagnetic material encased in a gold material or another stronger metal, allowing for her to control it if needed. C) It opens up other fighters to stand a slight chance against her and allows Pyrrha to not have any advantage over Tyler in his upgraded armor (which will be made of Superium, a tougher material than titanium but has no ferromagnetic properties). I wanted the last sparring match before the tournament to be between them, although when and where that could happen has yet to be determined.**

 **3) Yes, I have written out Chapters 7-10. I'll be uploading these on a weekly basis, due to the speed I've been writing them. Don't expect it to be like this throughout September 2016, as I may not be able to update and write as often during that month.**

 **4) Tyler's not being paired with anyone due to the path that I plan to take the story. I do plan on following the statuses of the teams Post Volume 3, but after that, I will not be following the Volume 4 story at all. Ideas from the show may be included, but I plan on doing another direction in regards to the characters.**

 **5) Story development on KI:GA has been halted. I know some of you won't like that, but I needed to flesh out some more details on the final chapters before I upload them. After the final chapter is posted, I'll mark the story as complete and update my profile to announce the next crossover in progress. I have uncovered an old notebook from 2014-15, and it has an amazing idea that I didn't return to until recently. I'll be in writing mode over the next few weeks.**

 **6) For those who saw the videos on YouTube, I've halted all progress until further notice. Gaming uploads are canceled and future updates have been postponed until further notice. I'm sorry to all of you who watched them, but I won't have all the time I used to for the coming fall.**

 **Whew! My fingers are tired. Get ready for next week's update: July 31st.**


	8. Chapter 7: Missing Link and Negativity

**You may have noticed by the title that there is a missing link? It's an excuse for Tyler to be checking through the comlinks in the separate areas of Beacon. Here: read it for yourself.**

* * *

Tyler was scanning his helmet for where the intercoms were and what they were able to pick up. Jaune, who asked Tyler for one after his teammates showed theirs to him, always left his on his bedside table next to Pyrrha's, so those two were accounted for. Team RWBY usually wore theirs, but Weiss lost hers in their room and Ruby refused to wear hers this afternoon while they were at the docks. Ren and Nora had theirs hidden in their dressers, but they were wearing them now, so he was muting them at the moment. Tidalia, Katrina, Dusk, and Emm were wearing theirs when they left their room, but Dusk lost hers in the arena's locker room after battling yesterday.

All of that being said, he was streaming the audio from Blake's comlink on a separate channel so that he could check in with them periodically. Another channel was left open to communicate with Emm on her solo trip to Vale and the rest of her team at Beacon.

He began searching all around the locker room floor trying to find the missing comlink. He could hear his own footsteps while he moved from locker to locker, but he wasn't sure if he was getting closer to it or farther away from it. He stopped and stomped on the ground twice. It seemed like it wasn't in the center of the room where he was, so it was either along the walls behind or in front of him, at the back, or at the entrance. Tyler stepped towards the entrance and heard his footsteps on the comlink grow slightly louder. He knelt down and felt around under the lockers with his hand.

After a moment, he found the small earpiece under Katrina's locker. He picked it up and dusted it off before opening the channel to Dusk's earpiece.

"Professor Doom to Private Luphirus. Come in, Private Luphirus."

Dusk huffed in response. "What."

Tyler made a small chuckle. "I just wanted to let you know that I found the missing earpiece. I'm going to drop it off at my office for you all to pick up later."

"Actually, I'm headed towards the arena with Tidalia. We'll pick it up when we get there."

"Perfect. I'll see you when you get here."

Tyler closed the channel and switched over to listen to Blake's earpiece, wanting an idea of what they were up to.

"Stop calling him that!" Blake's voice called out at someone. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! That Faunus is a person!"

Weiss's voice came in response. "Oh, should I stop referring to this garbage can as a garbage can? Or this dust shop as a dust shop?"

Tyler muted his earpiece and switched to the other channel. As he did so, Tidalia and Dusk walked into the locker room.

Tidalia was first to address him. "Hey, Tyler. Did you find the comlink?"

Tyler held up the small earpiece. "Yep! I would recommend a replacement, but Jaune has my last one. I'll find a way to build another if needed, but if you're willing to work with it, you can still use the old one."

Tidalia ran up and took the small earpiece. "It's fine. As long as I can still send and receive feed over the channels, I'll use it."

She stuck the earpiece in after brushing it off with her sleeve. "Still works, right?"

Tyler nodded. "I used its microphone to locate it under Katrina's locker. Do you need it resized?"

Tidalia shook her head. "No, it still fits."

Dusk snickered. "Bow chicka bow wow."

Tyler glared at her. "Isn't Katrina supposed to hit you when you say that?"

Tidalia nodded again. "Yeah, but she can get away with it whenever Katrina isn't present."

Tyler shrugged. "I guess that's what you get. Regardless, you two had the rest of the afternoon to yourselves, right?"

Dusk let out another, "Bow chicka bow wow!"

Tyler smiled. "I thought I'd give you another instance. I meant to ask if you four already planned out your weekend."

Tidalia shook her head. "Sorry, Tyler. We're all on our own for this weekend. Emm is in Vale, Dusk and I are still in Beacon, and Katrina is headed out on a hunt through the Emerald Forest."

Tyler took a step back. "Again? She's gone on about twelve this month already."

Dusk coughed. "She's looking to kill a certain beowolf and bring back its head. I wonder if she'll find it this time."

Tyler shrugged again. "Seems likely, considering her attitude towards negative actions. Anyway, I was just wondering. I'm heading to Vale this evening and I wanted to see if anyone else wanted to join me."

Both shook their heads. "We'll be fine here in Beacon," Tidalia replied. "Take care down there."

Tyler exited the room. "Thanks for the chat, you two."

He made his way down the halls and out to the courtyard in front of Beacon. He decided he'd monitor them until his ride was ready to leave for Vale.

Deep down, Tyler didn't want to keep such a close eye on them, but Ozpin wanted him to watch all twelve students closer than a vulture would a dying critter in the desert. Tyler thought that the intercoms would be better excuses to keep tabs on them and keep himself in check. He felt like a stalker, but it was one of Ozpin's requests and he wasn't going to let down the headmaster after the trust he'd been given.

Tyler scrolled through the devices individually, catching Jaune's earpiece picking up a sparring match between him and Pyrrha, Ren's cooking pancakes for Nora, Emm paying for an upgrade for her sword, and finally the last few moments of Team RWBY's argument about the White Fang.

Weiss's tone hadn't improved. "Do you realize that the White Fang is pure evil, an organization that wishes all of humanity to be extinct?"

Blake's retaliation to her question was expected. "There's no such THING as pure evil. Why do you think the White Fang despises humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU, who cause them to resort to hatred."

Weiss's surprised response was filled with confusion. "People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'M A VICTIM!" Weiss paused momentarily. "Do you want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't take a liking to the Faunus in general? It's because they've been at war with my family for as long as I can remember. War, as in actual bloodshed, that lead to my mother's death, my father's best friends executed, and Dust cars stolen right beneath my father's nose. My father was furious that something tragic happened each day, making for a very rough childhood."

Ruby's voice came in a calm manner. "Weiss, I-"

"NO!" Weiss's shout rang out. "You want to know why I hate the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake shouted in return. "Well maybe we were just tired of being PUSHED around!"

Silence filled the comlink. Tyler knew it! Blake's bio-scan in his helmet had traces of heat coming from within her bow. She'd been hiding in plain sight with the bow hiding her true nature. She was a Faunus, one who was promised change upon joining the White Fang before she left it upon its corruption.

Blake stuttered momentarily before running off. Tyler turned off the comlink and walked over to the courtyard's statue of the hunters. He removed his helmet and looked up at the two figures on the top. The male figure was standing in a heroic pose, his sword held high. The female's hood was over her head, covering her hair yet allowing her facial features to show. Beneath the rock they were atop, a beowolf was being crushed by their combined weight. Tyler stared at the huntress in wonder, asking himself if she resembled someone he knew.

He heard footsteps behind him get closer and stop a short distance behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Blake?" he asked.

"Hey, Tyler." she responded.

She walked forward and stood beside him, glancing up at the two huntsman on the rock. She didn't say anything, but that was expected of her.

Tyler broke the verbal silence. "I think this statue can be interpreted in multiple ways."

Blake turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Tyler didn't face her, but continued his thought aloud. "The most popular interpretation may be two huntsman triumphant over a beowolf. Another may be the Grimm's undying hatred for humanity and their toil to wipe us out. I see this differently from both ways: a unified effort. As you may be able to see, the woman is hiding her head save for her face and some of her hair. This may be a human male and a Faunus female working together to stomp out a common foe, the Faunus' hood hiding her heritage similar in nature to your bow." While saying this last part, he turned his line of sight to face her black bow atop her head.

Blake looked up at him in shock. She scanned his face for any signs of negative emotions. When she saw his eyes, she noticed his concern and compassion, but also his absence of judgement and anger.

Blake reached up with one hand and removed her bow. She held it in her hand, a tear rolling down her left cheek. Tyler reached his hand to the tear and wiped it away.

"Look, I don't know what your story is, but if you come with me, I'll let you get away from this."

Blake hesitated, but she soon nodded. "Thanks."

Tyler lead her to the airship down to Vale.

* * *

Tyler and Blake walked down the streets of Vale, Blake's bow having been returned to its original placement. They rounded a corner and came to the door of an apartment complex. Tyler lead her up to the fourth floor and opened apartment 410. He showed her in as he locked the door behind them.

Blake looked around the apartment. The living room consisted of a coffee table, couch, a standing lamp, and a beanbag chair. There was a hall that lead to the master bedroom behind the adjacent kitchen. Another small hall lead to two other rooms and a bathroom. While the apartment was mainly empty, it seemed welcoming and warm inside.

Blake stepped forward and took a turn around the living room. "What is this place?"

Tyler placed his keys in a bowl on the kitchen counter. "This is my apartment in Vale. I usually come down here on weekends that students haven't set up appointments with me. I come down to Vale to check up on the shops, help out with a few detectives, and occasionally upgrade my armor with Dustin the Blacksmith. I've got two extra bedrooms in the second hall and a spare set of keys for guests to spend an evening or two. Feel free to unwind and take the time you need to think."

Blake nodded. "Thanks, Tyler."

Tyler lead her to the spare bedroom to the right of the bathroom. Blake's eyes widened upon the room's features. There was a bookcase stuffed to the brim with fictional novels and other books Blake could only dream of reading. The bed wasn't much to talk about, but the amount of reading material that was present could keep her busy for years.

Tyler chuckled slightly. "I thought you'd like it. I keep all of my books in here. Feel free to read any of them you like."

Blake entered and sat down on the bed. "Thanks again, Tyler."

Tyler nodded in return. "You're welcome. Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be hitting the hay shortly."

With that, Tyler left the room and closed the door behind him. Blake looked throughout the shelves, searching for the book she was reading last night, hoping to jump back into the chapter she left off on. She passed by 'The Man With Two Souls', 'Heroes Of Valiance And Virtue', and 'Guilt Trials: The Phony Wraiths' before giving up and settling on another book.

"Doom: The Demon Hunter" she read aloud. She opened to the first chapter and began reading. She enjoyed the fictional novel, eating up the chapter's content and absorbing the tale into her mind. It followed a league of soldiers known as the 'Doomguys' on their quest to seal a portal to hell on an adjacent planet to their homeworld. She began to flip through each chapter, going deeper and deeper into the story. Apparently, the main character, Captain Wells, was in charge of the operatives in their mission on mars. At one point in the story, Captain Wells was forced to sacrifice his team and listen to their cries of pain and anguish as they burned within hell while he was safe on Mars. Blake's heart sank when he dropped to his knees and shouted out in anger and sorrow at his companions' sacrifices.

Blake's connection to the character was closer than other stories she'd read before. She flipped another page and noticed that the right page was a photo of Captain Wells. She looked long and hard at the fully colored image of the marine with his green armor, orange visor, shotgun in hand and crack in his helmet's visor.

 _Wait. What?_ She thought about where she'd seen this armor before. _That color, the same gun, similar visor, and that crack is in the same place as…_

Blake's realization hit her like a big rig. The book fell out of her hands and hit the floor. She'd pieced together the clues that she'd been exposed to before. They all pointed to one simple conclusion. She knew the truth. She knew the secret about Captain Wells and his past.

Blake put the book back on the shelf and turned out the light. She lay down in the bed, pulling the covers up to her chest and letting her arms hang out over them. She wondered how she would tell her story to him and how she'd confront him about his. It didn't take her long to decide how to do it, and she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler was making waffles and brewing a pot of tea. He wasn't sure whether or not Blake liked coffee or tea, but he knew coffee didn't agree with him often. He checked the cabinet and found he was out of syrup. He did have butter and powdered sugar, so it wasn't a problem.

As he finished the first round of waffles and took the kettle off of the heat, he heard the door to the spare bedroom close. He looked up to see Blake gently stepping away from the hall and towards the kitchen.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Blake blinked once. "Since when did I sleep late? It's only 7:45."

Tyler smirked. "I'm usually up around 5 o'clock every morning. Anyway, did you want to shower to wake yourself up?"

Blake nodded. "Do you happen to have a spare towel?"

Tyler held out his hand, motioning towards the bathroom behind her. "I went into the bathroom and hung one up for you. Feel free to use what you find in there."

Blake turned and entered the bathroom. Tyler went back to preparing breakfast. Pouring another batch onto the waffle iron, he thought back to his friends from Mars. Private Collins, Private Dunlap, and Private Eliwood would probably joke about his attitude towards keeping the whole team alive, his soft spot for others, and his merciful nature. Lieutenant California was the other soft one by comparison, but as a former squad leader, she had experience to back up her standing on the squadron. Lieutenant Tennessee and Lieutenant Kansas were the serious ones. The two of them would question what his true motives were around every curve, but never disobeyed a direct order on the battlefield. All six of them were with him that fateful day and they all fell while he survived, unable to save them.

Blake returned as he finished removing the last waffles from the iron. "Did you really expect someone of my nature to need that Faunus brand shampoo after staying here?"

Tyler smirked. "I did. I originally had that for Katrina in case she needed to borrow the apartment. I didn't think that you were a Faunus until about a week ago when your bioscans were finally analyzed in my battlesuit."

Blake blushed slightly, but was able to keep her smile hidden. "So you knew before the argument."

Tyler shook his head. "I'd picked up a heat signature coming from your bow. When I browsed through the comlink channels, I picked up the last of your argument with the heiress."

Blake's expression fell back to her original position. "So, did you want me to explain?"

Tyler passed her a plate of waffles. "You'll need energy first, so hold off on that for right now. Instead, enjoy some waffles. Milk, tea, or water to drink?"

Blake let a small smile attach itself to her face. "Tea, please."

Tyler handed her a cup of tea and they both began their breakfasts in silence, both wanting to get the truth from the other.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, uh, what? A peaceful breakfast in an apartment complex? That's what Sun lost to? In all honesty, I didn't like how Sun just 'appeared' out of nowhere and saw Blake at the statue at Beacon. Too convenient. But, Tyler's plans made his presence even more convenient.**

 **So, what are we going to do now? Sun will make an appearance in the future, but he'll be doing so from a distance. Tyler's squad for Vale's infiltration is going to consist of 9 people involved. The dance will happen, the missions will happen, and the tournament will happen as well.**

 **Aside from those events, be prepared to see the cast from a whole new perspective. Next update on August 7th.**


	9. Chapter 8: Oppressive Forces and Pain

**You know the drill. Let's pick up where we left our two mysterious figures: Breakfast.**

* * *

Blake sipped what remained of her tea. She and Tyler had finished the waffles and were ready to share their stories, but neither of them wanted to go first. Blake mulled over what she should say before finally deciding to go first.

"So," she began. "You've heard of the White Fang before, right?"

Tyler set down his cup. "Yes, I have. Originally meant to be an organization to create peace between the humans and the Faunus, they became a group designed to make them superior to humans through fear. What about them?"

Blake sighed. "I was once a member of the group."

Tyler picked up his cup. "I'm not too surprised, considering the amount of information I actually know about you."

Blake raised her eyebrow. "And what _do_ you know about me?"

"You're a cat Faunus with ears hidden under her bow, doesn't talk much, relies on running from or escaping her troubles rather than facing them head-on. I didn't know about the White Fang part until now, but considering your age, you must have joined when they started, right?"

Blake nodded. "That's right. I joined shortly after I was refused service at a restaurant my friend recommended. I began to see the inequality of the world and how the Faunus were being mistreated. I was soon at every boycott, rally, and march. I began to think we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist.

"It wasn't until our leader stepped down and another, more sinister one, stook his place. Our boycotts turned into armed protests. Our simple rallies were called to seek active violence against shops and venues that refused to serve us. We even stole products from the Schnee Dust Company, a company who used Faunus workforce and was known for unfair and unequal treatment. The worst part was how it was working: through fear and hostility."

Blake looked down into her teacup. "So, I left. I no longer wanted to associate myself with violent protesters and the ideals they upheld. I applied at Beacon and dedicated my life to becoming a huntress, one who would fight against the inequality, but also those who sought to take matters into her own hands."

Tyler sighed, setting his cup down. "I know this may seem hard to believe, but not all humans are as evil as the White Fang would believe. Ozpin considers Faunus, humans, and other students equally, the reason the personal information is on a separate page from the combat test pages, physical parameters, and additional information. He doesn't look at the students' faces until he finds they meet his requirements."

Blake shrugged. "But he's just _one_ out of a million. I'll never expect to see change through his efforts alone."

Tyler shook his head. "Ruby and Jaune are two more: they consider Velvet to be a closer friend than the rest of her team, despite her neglecting to use her weapon." Tyler stared Blake right in her amber eyes. "And what am I, a bag of jellybeans? I'm listening to you after you've already told me about the terrible past you have."

Blake looked down into her cup again. "I don't think you can count yourself."

Now, it was Tyler's turn to raise his eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Blake reached her hand behind her back and procured a paperback book, about as thick as a small novel, and set it face up on the counter. "I found this in your collection of novels. I would think that someone such as yourself would categorize this as a sci-fi novel, but it might be considered more historical than you'd like to admit."

Tyler leaned forward and picked up the book. It's title stood out to him, "Doom: The Demon Hunter". Indeed, he did buy this book when he realized his whole story was cataloged into it. He was hoping that the story would lead up to his recent bouts, maybe even continue on as he read it, finding out that his current actions would write themselves into it like some 'Neverending Story' idea come to life. He wasn't too disappointed by where it ended, leaving him walking away from the dead Cyberdemon with his rage sated and his hunger for blood diminished entirely.

It wasn't until now that he realized the book told the truth to more than just himself. "I really wonder where this is coming from and what your proof is."

Blake opened it to the first page from the picture selection in the middle of the novel. "I noticed this picture and thought immediately about you." She held out the picture so that he could see it clearly. "I'm surprised to find that the armor is identical to yours, the weapon similar to your shotgun, and you share the same last name as the leader, Captain Wells."

Tyler looked down at the photo. It was an artist's design, but the resemblance to his armor was almost uncanny. He sat back on his stool. "Alright. You got me. I am Captain Wells, leader of the Doom Troopers. I've already shared part of my story once, so telling it again won't be too hard."

Blake folded her arms and sat back a little. "We've got the time to kill. Spill it."

Tyler sighed. "Let's start with what you know. Where did the story leave off for you?"

Blake recalled what she read last night. "I remember that the story began with your initiation into the UAC as a marine. Your team was built of the lieutenants you trusted and the privates you recruited specifically for the procedures. I stopped after you were forced to close the portal to hell and I saw your...portrait."

Tyler shook his head. "I knew the story would've been butchered." He folded his hands together. "My true origins begin in a lab. I was raised by scientists to become the perfect human. They built me with superior genes, stronger muscles, pumped my cells up with adrenaline, and trained me to fight beasts and monsters larger than any Grimm on Remnant. I wasn't allowed to ask for explanations, but I was given one mission: save the Earth by killing all demons I met.

"What they didn't know was that I was a human built with three distinct souls. I had myself as a commanding soldier with tactical approaches, who came out whenever I was put in charge of leading someone. I had myself as an explorer with an adventurous nature, who came out while stepping into unfamiliar territory. Finally, I had myself as a being known as Tyler Wells, the compassionate person who valued others over himself. It came out in my everyday life when I saved people like my maker's daughter, Catherine, countless times from explosions, falling objects, and hazardous chemicals flying through the air. I was scolded every time I did so, but I kept protecting her and anyone else I could.

"Eventually, I was allowed to join the UAC Mars division as a full time marine. Catherine, much to her father's dismay, joined as well, adopting the name California. She was my best friend and partner, both watching my back and letting me watch hers. We were strong together and separated, no friend or foe able to divide us.

"All of that changed after we came across that Cyberdemon. I had to close the portal and separate us for eternity, listening in agony and horror as the Cyberdemon blasted our friends and slowly tortured her before finally killing her. I still remember her final words to me before I closed the portal, 'Our final stand is what this world needs to survive. Throw the switch and end this war soon.' She tapped into my fear of losing all hope for humanity by all of our deaths and showed her sacrificial love for me and our race."

He took a deep breath, looking off to one side. He still had more to tell, more that Blake may not want to hear. He looked up to see that Blake was still focused on him, clearly enthralled by his story and wanting to hear more.

"Funny," he remarked. "You're usually not this interested in Nora's tales at lunch and dinner."

"She exaggerates everything," Blake explained. "She blows these things out of proportion and makes them seem more dramatic. You, on the other hand, tell things how you remember them, giving them more authenticity and a deeper meaning."

Tyler thought about it. "True. Nora's stories appeal more to Yang than anyone else. Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what I did next. I'd say read the book, but the conclusion isn't the best there is. Eventually, I did kill the Cyberdemon, but immediately afterward, I headed back through the portal and discovered a strange colored Argent Energy Orb, which was purple instead of orange. In reaction to it, I crushed the sphere and absorbed the energy. It shrouded me in a bright white light that transported me here.

"Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen, was the one who found me. He helped me get in touch with Ozpin and get admitted to the school as a teacher, despite my age."

Blake crossed her arms and placed them on the counter. "I had my suspicions when school started about why a 17-year-old warrior like yourself landed the combat instructor's position."

Tyler coughed. "It was either that, or go through the school as a student and learn what I already knew, aside from Oobleck's class and perhaps Port's lectures."

"Trust me you aren't missing anything."

"Good. I'm still studying on my own when I get the chance, but I've almost caught up with the third years in their classes. I may as well attend Port's classes for the stories he tells."

Blake glared at him. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was against it in almost every way.

Tyler picked up the dishes and stood up. "Regardless, I know it'd just be easier to go without them. Anyway, are you going to make it up with Weiss?"

Blake looked down into her hands. "I don't know if she'll accept me again."

Tyler set the dishes in the sink and began washing them. "She'll come around eventually. In the meantime, what do you think you'll do?"

Blake stood up. "I'm going to see if I can clear up the issue we had yesterday about the Dust robberies being committed by the White Fang."

Tyler scrubbed away the powdered sugar from his plate. "I guess you could tag along with me. I'm helping some detectives on their cases yesterday and watching over a shipment tonight before they get picked up tomorrow."

Blake scoffed at that. "What makes you so sure you'll be able to clear that up?"

Tyler stopped scrubbing his teacup. "Think about how much Dust was stolen. Wouldn't it be easier to steal from an empty shipping yard than from a random From Dust Till Dawn store in Vale? It could cripple Dust prices quicker."

Blake thought about it. "That's a fine start, but if they go for a different shop in Downtown Vale-"

"This freighter is one of the biggest shippers for the Schnee Dust Company, one that only ships Dust. That a good enough reason to try it?"

"That settles it. I'll tag along with you today."

Tyler set the silverware on the towel next to the sink. "Alright. I'll let the detective know. Perhaps you'll be better at piecing together the evidence and finding things that we won't."

If looks could kill, everyone on Remnant would be dead now. Tyler felt her glare and followed it up with, "I deduced that from your using the book as evidence and your attention to detail, not your biology."

Blake shook her head. She decided that she'd better get ready mentally as well.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Blake was on top of a shipping crate that was recently unloaded. She was laying face outward, frontside down, looking out over the yard below. Nothing had happened since the crew retired for the evening.

She heard a thump on the crate coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Tyler had returned with two protein bars in hand. "Did I miss anything?"

Blake turned back to the shipping yard. "Nothing yet. They unloaded everything an hour ago."

Tyler nodded. "Alright. Do you need something to eat?"

Blake stuck out her hand. "Just not anything with peanuts. I'm allergic."

Tyler coughed. "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll remember that next time."

Blake pulled her hand back. "How did I not get sick from the waffles?"

Tyler smirked. "I don't have peanut oil, I use canola oil."

Blake thought about it. "Makes sense."

Right then, jet engines roared above them. Spotlights shined out over the shipyard below them, lighting up the shipment and revealing an open spot for landing. As they landed, it was easier to see the bullhead. The door opened and four men walked down the ramp. All of them were dressed in black hoods, grey masks, grey pants, and white shirts with grey sleeves and a red logo of a wolf's head and three claw marks across it.

Tyler recognized the logo. "That's them."

Blake looked down at the ground. "Yeah, it's them."

Tyler looked over and saw the horror in her eyes and the sadness that accompanied it. "You didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake shook her head. "I think I knew, but I wasn't able to believe it was them."

Suddenly, a loud voice shouted from the bullhead. "HEY! What's the hold up!?"

Tyler and Blake looked over to the ramp and saw Roman Torchwick, the same wanted criminal Tyler fought before Ruby's acceptance.

"We're not exactly pulling off the sneakiest heist of the year," he continued. "So, why don't you animals pick up the pace?"

Blake stood up. "This is wrong." Unsheathing Gambol Shroud's inner blade, she jumped off of the crate. Tyler was able to hear her voice on the comlink. "The White Fang wouldn't work with humans, so why should they be working with him."

Tyler made his way along the tops of the crates, trying to get closer to the criminals. When he reached the last crate at the open area, he looked to the side, seeing Blake with her blade at his throat. Overhead, another pair of bullheads roared in, landing close to the first one. An explosion at Roman's foot threw Blake off of her feet and sent her flying back. Smoke rose up almost immediately alerting others to their presence.

He heard Ruby's voice over the intercoms. "Tyler, are you okay? What was that explosion?"

Tyler answered. "I'm here at the docks with Blake. Torchwick's here after a shipment of Dust."

Ruby gasped. "I'm on my way!"

Tyler looked down, Blake had managed to dodge behind the barrage from Roman by using her semblance paired with timed jumps and rolls. She vanished around the corner a moment later.

"Here, kitty kitty," Roman taunted. "Come to meet your maker."

Tyler dropped down from the crate and landed at Roman's side, backhanding him into the large steel container. Four of the White Fang's members ran up at his 2 o'clock, 5 o'clock, 8 o'clock, and 11 o'clock.

Roman stood up out of the dent that he made. "You just don't know when to quit, do you, Jade?"

Tyler shrugged. "I'm hurt that the only nickname you could come up with was 'Jade'."

Roman pointed his cane at Tyler. "How about shamrock?"

Tyler held up his fists. "Better. Spelled with a 'Q'?"

All four Faunus charged at him. Tyler waited for the first to reach him. Tyler kicked behind him and broke the leg of the one to his 8 o'clock. He elbowed the injured ruffian's stomach and hit the skull with the back of his fist to knock him out. Tyler snapped his other hand into the shoulder of another and dislocated it. Kicking out in front of him, he sent another one flying towards Roman. Tyler reached into his pack with his free hand and grabbed his chainsword. Leaving it deactivated, he slammed the flat of the sword into the fourth Faunus and knocked him back. Bashing the but of the sword against the second's knee cap crippled its leg and sent the grunt toppling over. As the third came closer, Tyler smacked the fourth one with a backhanded slap. Tyler reached out with his hand and grabbed the third grunt's arm, swinging him around and launching the grunt into Roman.

Roman ducked under the flying humanoid and fired his cane at Tyler. Tyler brought his sword in front of him and destroyed the projectile before it could reach him. Blake leaped out from behind him and landed where the explosion would have taken place if stopped a moment sooner.

"He's MINE!" she yelled, leaping at the leader and making two slashes.

Roman and Blake went into a short frenzy where she threw a flurry of blows that he blocked with his cane. Finally, Roman's cane hooked onto Blake's sword. He took the opportunity to slap Blake with the back of his hand. This forced Blake back a step and allowed for Roman to hit her with his cane. Another blow from Roman sent her back and out of the way as Tyler took her place, trading blows from his sword with the villain.

Tyler knew he could stop Roman if he used the right strategy. He reached into his pack with one hand and grabbed the plasma pistol. He charged it up behind his head while Roman went on the offensive. Using the same tactic that Roman used on Blake, Tyler pulled the gun around and pointed it at Roman's feet. He fired it and sent Roman flying back off of his feet.

On the way down, Roman rolled over and fired another shot, this time into the air, snapping the ropes on a crane and dropping the crate it held. Tyler leaped backward and pushed Blake out of the way. This move, however, let the crate come crashing down onto him.

Blake cried out in horror as the crushing sound of metal was heard. "TYLER!"

Roman cackled in delight. He'd be done with the cat and be home in time for dinner. Maybe some good catfish would do, or maybe a nice steak?

His thoughts about food were put on hold when he heard a familiar yell. "HEY!"

Torchwick looked off to his left. On top of a large hangar, a young girl in a black dress and a red cloak held a scythe in her hand.

"Why hello, Red! Isn't it passed your bedtime?"

Ruby looked over her shoulder at someone else. Roman held up his cane and fired, the blast knocking his nemesis off of her feet.

"This is easier than taking candy from a baby!"

Suddenly, her friend, a girl with ginger hair, a pink bow, and a grey dress with black leggings looked out at him. She leaped off of the building, twelve swords following her. Roman turned back to the crate to his right.

As he looked, a green fist burst from his side of the crate. Two hands exited the newly formed crack and pulled apart the crate's steel wall. Tyler stepped out from beneath it, unharmed by the force of the crash.

Roman snatched up his cane and ran towards the closest parked bullhead. Tyler held out his plasma pistol and ran after him, only to be stopped by another eight grunts. Tyler knew he couldn't reach Roman in time, so he spun his sword around him, hoping to clear a path.

The newcomer was doing her best to hold her position. The swords moved in a wheel formation, sweeping towards a line of grunts running at her. She brought them back to her to block a blast from someone's gun. In time with her maneuver, another two bullheads pulled in, firing their guns at her. She blocked them with her circular blade formation before flying back. She pointed the blades in their formation at the bullhead, spun them in a spiral before firing a green kamehameha beam at the rigs, slicing them in certain places. They split apart midair and landed behind the hangar in the water. She moved her blades again to latch onto an escaping bullhead.

Tyler almost caught up with Roman, but the bullhead Roman was in had taken off and was flying away. Tyler pulled out his shotgun and fired it at the bullhead. The Dust pellets bounced off and exploded beneath the craft, giving it a midair boost. Tyler cursed as he watched the bullhead fly away with the master criminal.

The other girl had managed to get the White Fang's final remaining bullhead grounded, crashing it into a crane and letting the Dust shipment bounce off onto the dock. She returned her blades and Tyler returned his guns to his pack. He knew he'd need to be there to call the police and oversee what happened.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tyler, Ruby, Blake, and the other girl, who introduced herself as Penny, were seated on some wooden crates, waiting for Weiss and Yang to arrive. Tyler was inspecting his chainsword and Ruby was looking over his shoulder at him. Blake had something on her mind.

"Shamroq?" she finally asked. "With a 'Q'?"

Tyler shrugged. "It wasn't the first time I wanted to use that idea. Problem was my team came up with it as a joke."

Ruby chuckled. "I kind of like it. Gives you a fun-loving persona."

They heard footsteps off to their left. Tyler looked over to see Weiss and Yang approaching them. Weiss's look was stern, but proper. Yang's, on the other hand, was concerned, obviously troubled by what happened. Blake stood up from her box and stepped towards Weiss. They both stopped about a foot away from each other, beginning a short staring contest before Blake broke the silence.

"Weiss," the feline began. "I want you to know that I no longer associate myself with the White Fang. Back when I was-"

The heiress held up her hand. "Stop. Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? Twenty-four hours. That means I've had time to think about it and talk with Yang about my thoughts. I finally decided that I don't care."

Blake stepped back. "You don't care?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake nodded.

"Then I don't want to hear anything else but one promise. Promise to me," Weiss motioned towards Yang and Ruby. "To all of us, that you'll come to us when something this big arises. I'm glad you went to someone we all trust, but I feel slightly betrayed that it wasn't us."

Blake looked back over her shoulder at Tyler. The marine gave her a thumbs up. Blake faced her team again, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay," she said. "I'll do that in the future."

Ruby and Yang rushed their two teammates in a giant group hug, clinging tightly as Tyler stood up to meet with them.

Weiss looked over Blake's shoulder at the battle-hardened teacher. "I'm still going to want your origin story after this!"

Tyler meekly chuckled. "I don't know if you do."

Ruby and Yang let go of the rest of their team. It was Ruby who noticed something missing.

"Where's Penny?"

Tyler looked around. He hadn't seen her leave. He looked through his scans that his suit made. Other than some Faunus that were unnamed and a monkey tailed one he didn't see, he hadn't picked up any human scans during the fight.

"Odd," he said. "I don't have her bioscan. I should have gotten one while she was sitting with us."

* * *

 **Closing Note:**

 **Okay, my mother and my three sisters came up with the idea of "Shamroq" with a 'q'. I didn't want to take their advice, but it made for a funny scene.**

 **August 14th, Volume 2's first chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Questionable Occurences

**Okay, you're wondering why the rating fell from M to T, right? No? Too bad, I'm telling you anyway!**

 **I wrote out the story's later chapters (up to chapter 13 right now) and realized I couldn't pull myself to write M rated content on this page.**

 **Sorry, but I'm sticking to my morals for this account and leaving this open for more readers to dig into.**

* * *

Tukson was organizing the books in the back of his shop. He had a few books that weren't represented on the shelves, so he wanted to get them out for possible buyers to see. It was his second to last day before he moved to Vaccuo, so he was nervous about serving his customers.

Blake Belladonna was one such patron to his store that he would miss dearly. She was originally a White Fang member, but she left the group nearly a year ago when their ideals were turning darker and their actions becoming more destructive. She was the one person who helped him see how wrong doings wouldn't bring about equality, but rather repeat the cycle with humans on the bottom of society. He was leaving Vale in the attempt to get away from his past and, to some extent, the White Fang.

Tukson picked up a copy of Ninjas of Love. This was Blake's favorite book, one she recommended to him as a guilty pleasure. He never could get into the smut scenes, but he enjoyed the action and love story within the novel. He smiled, thinking deeply about what this book meant to him.

 _DING!_ The bell on his counter rang loudly. Tukson placed the book on top of the stack and called out to the customers.

"BE RIGHT THERE!"

He picked up the two stacks he made and backed his way through the swinging door into the shop.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade," he began. "Home to every book under the sun."

He turned to face the customer and stopped dead in his tracks. Two figures were in the shop with him. Neither of these characters were friendly faces to him in his current state.

The first was a young girl, probably 17, with emerald green hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a green top with a white overlay and brown pants. Green pistols crossed each other behind her back, sticking out a little on each side. He knew her as Emerald Sustrai, one of the new higher ups known for her slight of hand and her mentally intrusive semblance.

The second was her partner, Mercury Black. Mercury had his silver hair slicked back in a wild style. He wore his trademark faded jacket with silver arm guards that went up to his shoulders. His black pants were the one article of clothing that concealed his black boots that housed rifle based weaponry that would fire when kicked. Mercury was well known for being the son of the assassin, Marcus Black, who he murdered in cold blood before his boss, Cinder Fall, found him.

Tukson knew if he didn't play it cool, they'd know it was him. He decided he'd act innocent until they revealed who he was.

"How may I help you?" he asked casually.

* * *

Tyler exited Dustin's shop, a smile plastered across his face. His new armor was adorned and his classic one stowed away in the rolling suitcase he pulled behind him. The new armor was built from a strong material that was in the experimental phase on Earth before he left. The color of the armor was almost identical, but instead of a Lincoln Green hue, he sported an Emerald Green color. It was a slightly brighter tone that he knew would fade into his favorite Lincoln Green after a few months. His visor was the same color, but there wasn't the huge crack on the side of it.

What made this new armor better than his older one was the enhancements that Dustin and his friend Madeline added. There were more options for defense and movement than he could count on his hands. Some were attached to his belt, some on his gauntlets, and others were built into the pack on his back. He was, quite literally, a walking weapon.

Apparently, the experimental devices he used on Mars were basic versions of the current generation of technology. His warp function backpack was reconstructed to use similar technology to the mail service's extended interior packages, allowing someone to send a few dozen items in the same space only four or five might fit. He wanted to not include a jetpack for concern about refueling, but Dustin assured him that the armor could handle the energy and the battery would self-recharge. Aside from that concern, all of the technology was perfected and ready for use.

Tyler dragged the suitcase to his residence in Vale to store for the time being. Upon entering the apartment, he was met by a student's deep green eyes, her long red hair pulled into a ponytail, and her fully armored battle gear, complete with twin swords at her hips and two types of two-handed swords on her back.

He held his stance in a defensive formation, but soon relaxed when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey Emm."

Emm chuckled. "Still can't get used to seeing me in your apartment on Sundays?"

Tyler locked the door behind him. "No, I don't think I will either." Turning towards the master bedroom, he rolled the trunk into his room and left it at the foot of the bed.

"What's that?" the fiery fighter asked.

"It's my older armor. I got a new suit from Dustin's smithy, so I won't be needing this one as often."

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, he grabbed the carton of milk and poured himself a glass.

Emm smirked at him. "What time are you planning on heading back to Beacon?"

Tyler set down the glass before he could take a drink. "I plan on getting back soon, sometime within the next hour. Why do you ask?"

Emm handed him her copy of the apartment keys. "I thought I'd return your keys and leave the apartment to you entirely. I won't be needing a getaway spot anymore."

Tyler nodded as he took the keys. "You didn't leave any belongings in the spare bedroom you used?"

Emm shook her head. "I made sure I've got everything. I'll see you at Beacon."

With that, the flame fighter left the apartment. Tyler downed his milk and washed out the glass. He was happy to open up his residence to friends and students if trouble came about, but Emm's convenient 'trips' to Vale were quite frequent. She almost spent more time at his residence than her own dormitories. Tyler put up the glass and left his residence, ready for the next semester of teaching at Beacon.

* * *

Tyler arrived on campus about 9am, about time for breakfast to end. He made his way across campus to see if he could catch Team JNPR or Team RWBY on their way back from eating.

Tyler stopped about 100 feet from the door, looking at two individuals heading around the corner. One was a young man with blonde hair, a white shirt that opened in the front, red armguards, blue jeans, and a blonde monkey tail sticking out behind him. The other was dressed in blue jeans, a red leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, and goggles that rested just beneath his bright blue hair. He could hear the monkey's description of some fight he witnessed.

"So she was really fast, and I saw the armored guy she was with lay the smackdown on a crook and his henchmen. It was totally awesome!"

The blue haired friend smiled in a cool manner. "Nice."

"And the best part? She's a Faunus." The monkey covered his mouth momentarily. "But that's a secret, okay."

"Got it."

"And not an 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet as soon as Sun turns his back' secret. I'm talking _secret,_ secret."

His slick haired companion stopped walking momentarily. "Woah. Chill out, man. I got it."

"You'd better, I don't want to screw this up. The people here are the coolest!"

Tyler was nearly eight feet away from them when they noticed him. "Well," he stated. "I wondered who's bioscan I picked up last night. I didn't expect it to be yours."

The monkey-tailed Faunus almost jumped out of his skin. "Ah!"

Tyler gave a healthy chuckle. "I didn't expect that, but it was priceless."

The monkey recomposed himself. "Right. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Sun Wukong. This is my partner, Neptune Vasilias."

Tyler extended his right hand. "I'm Tyler Wells, combat instructor for Beacon Academy."

Neptune shook his hand with Sun following him. "Didn't know that you were the teacher."

Tyler shrugged. "I just have a knack for being in the right place at the right time, mostly."

Tyler lead them into the dining hall when a huge crowd of students ran out past them. Someone had yelled out about a food fight.

When Tyler looked at the scene, he wasn't too surprised. Team JNPR had built a castle out of the tables on one end of the dining hall. Team RWBY was beginning an assault on the fortress by targeting specific members with food variants of their signature weapons. Ruby was holding Weiss in her arms, a swordfish sticking out of the heiress's hand. Yang was wearing turkeys like boxing gloves and facing off against Ren who was using huge celery sticks like small swords.

Yang's volley spike launched Ren into the ground as Nora ran up with a watermelon stabbed with a metallic rod from the wall. She slammed it upward into Yang, sending the hot-headed female soaring through the roof.

Blake dodged the falling debris and picked up a chain of sausage links, swinging them like a whip and smacking Nora into the soda machine at the bottom of the pile of tables. When Nora collided, cans of soda spilled out of it, which Nora proceeded to launch like grenades at the Feline Fatale.

Tyler knew it was going to get messier from here on out. "Get behind me, you two."

Sun and Neptune closed in behind him quickly. Tyler reached his hand underneath his pack and pulled out a cylindrical container that was nearly a foot in length and about four inches in diameter. He tapped the button on the side, which caused a small stick to extend from the cylinder. He stuck the stick into the ground and propped up the cylinder, tapping another button.

The cylinder opened up a translucent, spherical shield that surrounded them and encased them in the aquamarine field. The second after the shield went up, cans of grape soda began raining down upon it, sending soda flying over the three gentlemen and landing on the wall behind them. Tyler turned his head to face Sun.

"It's called the Pocket Field. It allows me to block all matter moving at high velocities while allowing people and slower moving objects to pass through the shield."

Sun was looking up at the shield with delight. Neptune, on the other hand, was looking up in relief. He was certainly worried that he'd be covered in junk before the end of the food fight, whether he participated or not.

Ruby rushed forward, sending a tornado of food items, and Team JNPR, crashing against the wall opposite the entrance. Tyler tapped the blinking button on the Pocket Field Generator, withdrawing the protective field back into its canister.

At that moment, Glynda burst into the dining hall. Her expression was angrier than Tyler had ever seen it before. She flicked her wand and worked her magic. All food articles were cleaned up from the back wall, all tables and benches were put back where they went, all dishes were fixed if broken, and all food and dishes were placed into the appropriate places at the counter on the right side of the dining hall.

"Children," she began, a calm and scary tone present in her voice. "Please. Do not play with your food."

At that moment, Yang fell back through the ceiling. Sun looked down at his watch. "She's been in the air for about a minute and forty seconds."

Tyler shook his head. "Seems she was traveling at terminal velocity upon impact."

Ozpin stepped up from behind them and placed his hand on Glynda's shoulder. "Let it go," he calmly stated.

Glynda sighed. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin nodded. "And they will be, but for right now, they're just children. So, why don't we let them play the part?" He turned towards the door and began to walk out of the dining hall.

Tyler shrugged. "It won't be a role they can enjoy for much longer."

Glynda walked out after Ozpin. Sun and Neptune went off after them, maybe to get someone or get their dorms in order.

Tyler turned to the remaining eight figures. "You all should have waited for permission to hold such an astounding fight."

Ruby shrugged. "Why?"

Tyler chuckled. "I would have let you all use the arena."

After that, all nine of them went to the dorms, Teams RWBY and JNPR to change and Tyler to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **Okay, um, yeah. Tukson still died. Big whoop.**

 **I'm sorry! He was either going to move to Vaccuo or die in Vale. I apologise to my friend who enjoyed his development in some other fanfictions.**

 **Emm: So, why am I here again?**

 **N-Sight: You're here as my end-credit dialogue friend. Plus, you and I are going to be in our own fanfiction starting near the start of December.**

 **Emm: Oh, yeah! When did you write this?**

 **N-Sight: The** **fanfiction we'll be in this winter was written about a year ago. I've already written a few chapters of the main story, but we'll be taking a backseat until chapter 3.**

 **Emm: Okay, what do we do next?**

 **N-Sight: Oh, you really just need to do it.**

 **Emm: Give me a hint?**

 **N-Sight: Uh, Red VS. Blue!**

 **Emm: Really? All we'll be doing next chapter is just standing around talking?**

 **N-Sight: Yeah, but it is interesting what will be said.**

 **Emm: Just finish the next chapter of Kid Icarus: Grounded Awakening already!**

 **N-Sight: Hey, you can't rush art! Or stories.**

 **Emm: Just remember to upload our next chapter on August 21st, alright?**

 **N-Sight: Alright! Alright! Jeez! You sound like my mother.**

 **Emm: Well, maybe you imagined me as the mother you never had?**

 **N-Sight: I don't think that's it.**

 **Emm: That's probably it.**


	11. Chapter 10: Really Important Meetings

Ozpin and Glynda were overlooking the premises of Beacon Academy. Atlesian warships were flying in and landing at strategic points around the courtyard. Their guns were all loaded and they were ready to defend Beacon, when the time came.

Glynda crossed her arms. "Ironwood certainly likes bringing his work wherever he goes."

Ozpin didn't move upon voicing his reply. "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." He turned back towards his desk. "But yes, the added troops are certainly a sight to see."

The buzzer for the elevator went off. "Come in," Ozpin called.

The doors opened. Stepping out of the lift was a tall man, strong build, wearing a white general's uniform decorated with war medals and awards. He wore a pure white glove on his right hand, but not one on his left. There was a small metal band built into his head over his right eyebrow, only two inches long and half an inch wide. His black hair was neatly styled with gray hair peppering the left and right sides of his head.

"James," Ozpin addressed him. "It's a pleasure to see you."

James nodded. "Oz, it's been far too long. And Glynda, it's been an eternity since our last meeting."

Glynda's stern expression remained unchanged. "Oh, James." She turned to Ozpin. "I'll send him up."

Glynda stepped into the elevator and let the doors close her off to the conversation.

"Well," James began. "She hasn't changed a bit."

Ozpin walked towards him and handed him a cup of coffee. "So, what brings you to all the way here from Atlas? Headmasters usually don't travel with their students for the Vital Festival."

James removed a flask from his jacket and poured something from it into his coffee. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, I thought it would be nice of us to catch up for old times sake."

Ozpin sat down in his chair. "I see. Though I am a little concerned about the small army at my front doorstep."

"Concern is what brought them here."

Ozpin gestured out towards the window. "I understand that travel between kingdoms is becoming increasingly difficult."

"Oz," James placed his cup of coffee on the desk. "You of all remnant know why those men are here."

Behind him, the elevator buzzed. "Come in." Ozpin answered.

The doors slid open and revealed Tyler Wells, fully dressed in his combat armor, minus the helmet. Tyler took one look at James and knew that this was the General he had dreamed about before.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin stood up. "Yes. I believe you have the right to meet our fourth member of our group, General James Ironwood."

Ironwood stepped towards the Marine. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wells."

Tyler shook the General's hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Ironwood."

General Ironwood stepped to the side and looked to Ozpin. "I trust he already knows?"

Ozpin nodded. "I filled him in on the situation and gave him the details he needs to know. He's willing to keep it between the five of us and scout for us if necessary."

Ironwood glared at Ozpin. "Why not send my troops?"

Ozpin sat down and sighed. "James, we are at a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Ironwood's facial expression changed from one of frustration to one of concern. "I'm just being cautious."

Tyler stepped forward. "As are we, General. But these people are unaware of the full situation. Showing off an army isn't the action we need to take. Instead, we need to train the best huntsman and huntresses that we can."

Ironwood nodded as he started walking from the room. "As am I, Mr. Wells."

Before he got to the elevator, Ironwood stopped and turned back to Ozpin. "Oz, do you honestly think that your students can win a war?"

Before he could get an answer, the Atlesian General stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Ozpin folded his hands and rested his elbows on the desk.

"I hope they never have to."

Tyler looked towards the headmaster. "So, what's this about keeping tabs on Team RWBY and Team TEAL?"

Ozpin looked slightly more professional upon hearing the topic change. "Yes, I have reason to believe that Team RWBY plans on doing something in Vale sometime in the future. Did you manage to get an earpiece to everyone?"

Tyler nodded. "I was able to pass them out on the trip to Forever Fall."

Ozpin stood up. "I'd like for you to find out what the plan is and either help them with it or have Team TEAL help them with it. Should they find any information, report it to me and we can act accordingly."

Tyler gave the headmaster a thumbs up. "I'll take care of it, Professor Ozpin."

Tyler made his way to the elevator before Ozpin called out one last detail. "Tyler, please be discrete on this matter."

Tyler saluted when the elevator opened. "Understood, Professor."

With that, the doors shut, leaving Ozpin alone in his office. Ozpin opened up the call feature on his desk and selected a number he never thought he'd need to use. Fortunately, he was able to get through to the person at the other end.

"Oz," came Qrow's voice. "Is this about the current mission you've sent me on?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Not entirely. I was wondering what information you've picked up about the members of a team at my school. The team was raised outside the kingdoms, so they're not in Vale's system or in any other kingdom's databases."

Qrow shrugged. "That's kind of difficult to answer. Oz, I know a guy whose connections allow him to find out anything, but he's gone missing the last four weeks. No one's heard from him since then."

Ozpin nodded. "Still, if you do find anything interesting about the four female warriors, please send it directly to me."

Qrow shouldered his sword. "Understood, Oz. I'll call you if I learn anything."

Ozpin ended the call. He knew the girls from Team TEAL were here for the good of Remnant, but he still wanted to learn about why they cared so much for Remnant and what their origins were.

* * *

Tyler decided that he would stop by the library before trying to listen in on Team RWBY. He opened the front door to find the four huntresses in training playing a boardgame on a table at the back of the library. As he made his way closer to the group, he noticed that Sun and Neptune had spotted them and were walking up to the table. Jaune was standing behind Weiss, with Pyrrha's hand over his mouth. Ren and Nora were most likely near by, but he wasn't willing to go looking for a ninja and an electrified heavy hitter.

Ruby addressed him as he reached them. "Hey, Tyler."

Tyler smirked and responded accordingly. "Ruby, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Sun, Neptune, Ice-queen."

Weiss gasped in shock. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Tyler shrugged, noticing the other two at the adjacent table. "Ren, Nora."

Ren lifted his hand as a greeting as Nora snapped her head off of the table she was resting on. "PANCAKES!" she exclaimed.

Tyler shook his head. "So, Sun. How did you meet the others here?"

Sun scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, met Blake and her team at the docks."

Tyler thought about it momentarily. "Makes sense."

Sun shook his head. "I was going to introduce my friend here, but it looks like Tyler beat me to it."

Tyler shrugged. "Sorry."

Neptune made a greeting gesture towards the rest of the students. "I'm Neptune."

Weiss smiled at him. "So, Neptune, where might you be from?"

The blue haired bro returned her smile. "Haven." He walked around the table to stand next to Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel."

Weiss blushed slightly. "I'm Weiss."

Tyler could hear Jaune's muttering of, "Are you kidding me?"

Sun looked over Blake's shoulder. "I never thought you'd be the board game playing type."

"Yeah," she replied. Getting up, she placed her cards on the table, face down. "I actually think I'm done playing."

Blake left the group and headed out of the library. Nora held out her arms to her sides with her ironically comedic response. "Women."

Tyler shook his head and backed away from the group as Sun offered to play her hand instead. Since it was his turn, he launched an attack on Yang's kingdom as his next maneuver. Tyler walked off, not wanting to be stopped by anyone for any reason.

"Professor," he heard behind him.

He stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Jaune had followed him as he tried to sneak away from the group.

"Yes," he replied turning to face the knight in training.

"Professor, I was wondering something. If you know all of our semblances, what's mine and how do I use it?"

Tyler smirked, already knowing the answer to the question. "Is it not so obvious? Jaune, I want you to discover it for yourself. Given your abilities, you might figure it out this evening if you tried hard enough."

The marine turned away and walked out of the library. Jaune looked down at his hands, unsure of what his semblance really could be. He ran through his mind over and over again, but he really couldn't figure it out.

* * *

It was nearly a month later. Tyler was scrolling through his headsets, finally finding Blake Belladonna's. From her silence, he could tell that she was alone somewhere, pondering something. She finally spoke into the headset, as if she knew Tyler was listening.

"That night," she said. "After we returned from the docks, Ozpin questioned me. He asked why I wear the black bow and why I try to hide who I really am. My answer came out as a simple dodgy reasoning, to hide what I am so that people see me for _who_ I am. He asked what I was and wondered why I knew the docks would be attacked by the White Fang. I didn't have an answer other than Tyler's tip to look there."

She paused, took a deep breath, and then returned to her story. "He asked me if there was anything I wanted to tell him and if I needed anything, I could ask him. Tyler, I don't know if you're listening in on this, but I'm worried. I'm worried about the White Fang, Torchwick, their collaboration, and even what Ozpin knows that he's not telling. I'm almost scared by the uncertainty that I feel and I don't know what to do. I feel helpless not doing anything, but I don't want to rush in again without thinking."

She stopped. Tyler could hear her teammates' voices in the comlink.

"We shouldn't have let him play this time!"

"You're just mad because Jaune beat you. See, if you attacked when I told you, this wouldn't have happened."

"Stop."

Weiss's voice was clear and direct. "Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody."

Yang's retort sounded like a statement from Captain Obvious. "Uh, have you _met_ Blake?"

Weiss returned to her speech. "Which I get, it's kinda your thing, but you've been doing this way more than usual. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you'd confide in us and speak your mind. SO! Blake Belladonna, WHAT! IS! WRONG!"

Tyler couldn't help but smirk at the thought of seeing Weiss get all upset over something so minute like this.

"I just," Blake responded. "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby piped in. "You still upset about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, everything. Something _big_ is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

Yang's voice was calmer than most. "Ozpin said not to worry about it. Between the huntsmen and the police, I'm sure they've got it covered."

"Well, I'm not!" Blake exclaimed. "They don't know the White Fang like I do. Our enemies aren't just going to sit around, wait for graduation, or delay their plans, their planning everything now, and no one is acting to stop them. They're working on something, and we don't know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready, or not."

Tyler kept listening in as he made his way to the dorms, heading to Team RWBY's room and calling Team TEAL on his scroll, careful to mute his voice on the comlinks.

Katrina was the first to answer. "What'cha need, broccoli?"

Tyler huffed. "Try that one again and you're running laps for a month."

Katrina shrugged. "So, what's going on?"

Tyler smiled. "Better. I was wondering if the four of you wanted to help out Team RWBY and I come up with a plan for tomorrow evening?"

"Bow chicka bow wow," came Dusk's voice.

Katrina delivered her response. "I would like to know what you have in mind."

Tyler winked. "Undercover work and reconnaissance."

Katrina nodded. "I'll have the team outside our dorms ready to plan out the details."

Tyler hung up his scroll as Ruby collided with him. The marine and the red reaper hit the floor with a loud _THUD_ that echoed along the hallway. Ruby got up quickly and reached out her hand.

"Sorry, Professor! Any reason why you're wandering the dorm's halls tonight?"

Tyler took her hand and pulled himself up. "It's fine, Ruby. I'm simply answering a call for help from Blake Belladonna."

Ruby tilted her head to one side. "Wait, what?"

Tyler reached behind her ear and removed the earpiece she was wearing. "I heard your conversation and I'd like for the four of you to meet me on the roof of this building."

Ruby shrugged. "Sure, but I left my board game in the library."

Tyler slapped his palm to his forehead. "I'd like for you to forget about it for now. I'll call the librarian and get her to hold it behind the desk for you. Just get your team to the rooftop."

Ruby saluted and ran back down the hall. Tidalia's voice came through on the comlink.

"Where do you want us to meet?"

Tyler unmuted his comlink. "Tidalia, I'd like you to take your team to the roof. I'll meet you all there shortly."

Tidalia confirmed his order and shut off the comlink. Tyler looked down the hall and saw three unfamiliar faces coming down the hall. Tyler removed his helmet and addressed them.

"Excuse me," he called. "But I don't believe we've met before. Are you new here?"

The figure in the middle walked forward and answered, "Visiting from Haven, actually."

Tyler looked closer at the three. The middle one was a woman, maybe early twenties, by her looks, with raven hair and golden eyes. The one to her left was a darker skinned girl with green hair that fell to her shoulders and bold, red eyes. The third one was a silver haired young man with dark eyes. All three of them were wearing a black shirt with a black and white plaid skirt or black pants, depending on who we're talking about.

Tyler's memory clicked. "Oh, you're here for the Vital Festival, but exchange students and guests have their own dorms."

The middle woman shrugged. "I guess we just got turned around."

"That's fine. Your dorm building is the next one to the east."

They passed him on either side. "Thanks," the young man said. "I'm sure we'll see you around."

Tyler looked over his shoulder at them, but shook his head and kept walking towards the roof. He was sure they'd be thorns in his side later, but without proof, he wasn't willing to point fingers just yet.

Still, the question lingered.

Just what were they planning?

* * *

 **Emm: Okay, why did you show Sun and Neptune at all in this story?**

 **N-Sight: They'll play into Act 4 of the story.**

 **Emm: Act 4? Is that what replaces Volume 4?**

 **N-Sight: Exactly. Also, watch out for Chapter 11 and 12. I've altered some events and changed up the difficulty for you all. Get ready to fight for your lives.**

 **Emm: When do I get my shot at being front-and-center?**

 **N-Sight: Next chapter, on August 28th. You'll be opening with Tyler in his combat class.**

 **Emm: Smooth. Oh, you never did answer whether you created me as the mother you never had.**

 **N-Sight: I didn't. That's another character from another tale.**

 **Emm: So, who am I based off of?**

 **N-Sight: I'm not telling.**

 **Emm: I'll get it out of you somehow.**


	12. Chapter 11: Sneaking Around Vale

Tyler raised his right arm in a defensive position as his opponent charged towards him. He dodged the blow aimed for his ribcage and rolled over to his left, arms returning to a defensive placement. The force from the kick he received pushed him back as his boots skidded across the arena floor. Tyler dropped his guard and grabbed onto the flying leg aimed for his head. He threw his assailant across the room and watched his opponent perform a cartwheel in order to recover. Tyler charged forward, hoping a quick flank at the last second would take out his target.

His opponent was expecting that, landing a blow to his helmet and setting him off balance. He looked down at his vitals and snapped his fingers.

The lights in the arena all turned on as the spotlights shut off. His armor simulated an aura dropping into the red. It was only natural that he would be beaten eventually, but it was his duty to see that the student he had fought was congratulated.

"Well done, Velvet. The match is yours."

Velvet bowed. "Thanks, Professor Doom."

Tyler brushed himself off and looked out to the second year students. "I know that we've got another match lined up between Coco and Fox, but our time has reached its end. We'll pick up where we left off on Monday. Class dismissed."

As the students began to leave, Tyler was approached by Emm Pyrofelle. "Emm," he replied. "I thought you'd be in Professor Port's class today."

Emm smirked. "I was. Port got sick about halfway through class. He got sent to the infirmary and I thought I'd help get your gear ready."

"Thanks, Emm. I'm glad that my older armor has the built in shield generator, otherwise I'd be without top-notch equipment tonight."

Emm led him towards the locker room, but Tyler stopped before the exit to the arena and addressed the last student in the room. "Kimball! Enough push ups! Dismissed!"

The student, Kimball Killgore, got up from doing push ups and left the arena quickly. As she left the stadium, Tyler shut off the lights and auto-locked the doors. Emm followed him into the locker room where his locker was already opened for him to place his older model armor into storage.

Tyler turned to his pupil. "If you don't mind…"

Emm shook her head. "Not at all."

Emm turned around so that she couldn't see him take off his armor and replace it with his upgraded suit. "So," she asked. "What time do you think we'll be finished?"

Tyler placed his damaged helmet into the locker. "I'd say we'll be finished well after the final shuttle reaches Beacon, so I'll be cashing in a favor from someone I know."

Emm mulled this over. "Seems you've thought of everything."

Tyler clicked on his chestpiece. "Not everything. I don't have an idea of how long Yang is going to take. She's paired with Tidalia, if I'm not mistaken."

Emm cleared her throat. "We'll discuss this at the rendezvous point. Are you almost done?"

Tyler put on the backpack. "You know that putting on armor is easier to describe than it is to perform."

Emm sighed. "Anyway, I'm paired with Yang. Our fiery personalities would make us stand out at the club. Besides, I've been there before."

Tyler slid into the boots. "Aren't you two a little young to have drinks?"

Emm shrugged. "Maybe, but we were still allowed entrance to the club. I've been able to keep up a good reputation with the owner and Yang's been a little, uh, explosive towards him."

Tyler stretched out his hands within the gloves. "That may be putting it lightly. You can turn around now."

Emm spun around to see the battle-hardened marine in a slightly brighter shade of armor with a few minor changes to his older suit. "Well, how do I look?"

Emm chuckled. "Like you're headed to a colliseum. I'm glad you're acting as our communications personnel."

Tyler shook his head. "I would stand out too much and we need someone on lookout."

Emm adjusted her belt slightly. "I suppose I'd better get ready, too. I'd stand out too much in the club with my heavy sword."

Emm walked over to her locker and opened it up. Tyler turned around, offering her the same courtesy she showed him. "So," he began. "Remind me what you're taking with you?"

Emm stripped off her top and selected her outfit from her locker. "I'll be using my twin katanas, clipping them to my hips. I'll be dressed a little more… flamboyantly, than I usually am."

Tyler coughed. "How much more flamboyant can you get?"

Emm shrugged. "If you're asking that, then you really don't appreciate the purpose of my attire." She struggled a little with her dress and the belt it was attached to. "If you must know, I have the gold and red armor as a memorial to my final mentor, Torch Inflareno. He used fire similar to me, so his legacy became my own after he passed away."

Tyler thought about it. "I was curious about why your color pallet resembled two types of royalty."

Emm finished with her boots and clipped the katanas to her belt on either side. "Well, now you know." She closed her locker and cleared her throat.

Tyler turned to face her and realized what she meant by flamboyant. She wore a black strapless dress with red lining at the top and another red segment at the bottom. It flowered out slightly at the bottom and went about mid-thigh in the front and down to her knees in the back. Her black belt almost blended in with it, holding two red katanas with silver trim in matching sheaths. Beneath her cleavage line was a silver design that stretched to her midsection. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, but a silver circlet was perched at her crown. Her shoes were red boots with silver heels and trim, meant to blend in with the dress at times.

Tyler whistled. "Wow. You weren't kidding. Are you going to be able to fight in that thing?"

Emm smiled slyly. "I'm wearing shorts underneath. Besides, if I can't get anything out of him this way, Yang's brawn will beat it out of him."

Tyler shook his head to snap himself out of the trance. "Well, it seems you're ready. Let's go see how the others are doing."

* * *

Moments later, Tyler saw the rest of the group joining them at the shuttles. Ruby was dressed in a different black dress than usual without an ammo clip or the four stray bullets, but she still wore her usual red hood, carrying her scythe on the clip behind her back. Blake's outfit was a white blouse with black bands wrapped around her lower arms and black pants that disappeared into her black boots. Weiss's new dress was similar to her usual one, but it had black buttons, lining, collar, and design to make it stand out apart from her other dress. Dusk wore her standard attire, but was keeping the hood down and had a mask for her face if needed. Tidalia was still in her usual attire.

The other two were in attire that was completely different from their usual combative attire. Yang was dressed in a white and black top with a white skirt, black boots and stockings, her trademark golden bracelets, and a purple sash hanging from one side of her belt. Katrina was wearing black jeans, black combat boots, white undershirt, and a dark blue button-down shirt opened down to the third button down, her hammer hanging from her waist.

Tyler gave the young ladies a thumbs up. "Looks like you're all dressed for the mission."

The nine of them hopped on the aircraft and sat down at seats near the exit. With no one else on the shuttle aside from them, Tyler thought he'd run through the briefing once more.

"So, everyone remembers their roles?" he asked.

Weiss spoke up first. "Ruby and I headed to the CCT this morning to find out about inconsistencies or thefts with the Schnee records. My familial connections have proven useful in this endeavor. We'll be searching through the files to find out what secrets they're hiding."

Blake looked towards Katrina. "The two of us will head to the White Fang's faction meeting tonight. Hopefully, we can find out what they're planning."

Yang pointed her thumb at Emm. "We've got a connection on the shady side of town that usually knows anything going on in Vale, so getting information may be easy to do."

Tidalia cracked her knuckles. "I'll be heading down to the local precinct to see if I can find any people that might be connected. I'd prefer to have Tyler with me, but someone already knows I'm coming."

Dusk coughed. "I'll be across town at the casino, hoping to see my informant when he starts playing what he calls the 'Joker Game'. He's not going to spill anything without something in return if he thinks it's worthy information."

Tyler nodded. "I'll be at the central point in the city attending Ironwood's presentation. After that, I'll act as the communication link between teams. Any other questions?"

Eight confirmations told him no. "Then let's do this."

* * *

It was about 9:30 when the bell attached to the door of the cafe chimed as the new faces stepped in. The barista behind the counter paid attention to the two women walking up to him. They looked to be about sixteen, with one being dressed in a white and black dress and the other in a black dress with a red cloak.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

The white haired teen smiled. "I'll have a grande mocha please."

The red and black haired girl smirked. "Black coffee."

He thought nothing of it as he rang them up and jotted down their names, Ruby and Weiss. "Alright, they should be ready in four minutes."

The two sat down at a table near the front of the cafe and pulled out their scrolls. Weiss transferred a few documents to Ruby's scroll and the two began to flip through the files for any missing shipments, break-ins, etcetera. Ruby found a shipment of prototypes, labeled Paladin, that went missing recently. Weiss's documents revealed the usual missing Dust cars from trains and a few trucks of guns and ammo reportedly looted and the drivers mauled. Weiss's stomach turned over as she read the report. _Another day in my childhood_ , she thought.

The barista brought the two their coffees which Ruby took and proceeded to add cream and large amounts of sugar to hers. Weiss absentmindedly grabbed her cup, not reading the warning about the contents.

"AHH!" she yelled, the searing drink scalding her mouth. She cursed herself mentally for not thinking straight. As she was able to cool herself down, she gasped.

"Ruby," she addressed her team leader. "Robberies for Dust, Prototype Mechs, and Guns, train cars being stolen but trucks being looted and their drivers dead, and Roman being head of the criminal underground, do you know what this means?"

Ruby looked at her partner like she'd gone crazy. "No, but I think the coffee melted your brain, Ice Queen."

Weiss ignored the mention of her teammate's abhorrent name for her. "It means we're talking about a war between the White Fang and the kingdoms of Remnant. Torchwick's planning to wipe out humanity!"

Ruby looked up at her teammate in shock and horror. "Weiss, does this mean…"

Weiss looked at the red reaper with a serious look on her face. "Ruby, we could be looking at the destruction of millions of lives."

At that moment, both of their scrolls went off with distress calls from two different people. Both looked up and dashed out of the cafe, leaving their coffee cups behind them.

* * *

Before all of this went down, another of their squad members was nearing her destination. The hooded rogue walked quickly, hoping to catch her prey once he was in the casino. Dusk reached into her pocket and retrieved her scroll from her belt. Checking the time, she waited for the moment she knew her informant would be starting his game. Moving quickly, she entered the lively establishment.

Inside, she could see the usual staff patrolling the slot machines. They took up a large portion of the back room. In her current room, she was presented with a beautiful fountain in the center of the circular lobby. The counter to her right had four staff in black glasses surrounding it, looking around the lobby for unusual activity. The counter to her left had only one receptionist, finishing up with a couple who'd won some big cash.

Dusk reminded herself not to enjoy herself until after the meeting. She strolled across the lobby and passed through the gambling arcade. She reached a jet black door with a guard on each side. The one on the left wore a bowler hat and had a mustache, which complemented his suit. The other one wore the usual shades and a blue feather behind his ear. Both wore black suits like the others with the same blue tie and azure sword on their hip.

As she approached, the one on the right grabbed his sword from his hip.

"Hold up, shady. No one gets in without identification."

Dusk huffed, mentally reading his name tag. "Step aside, Clyde. I need to speak with your boss."

Clyde just moved in front of the door. His partner stepped forward and crossed in front of him.

"Look, smokey, I ain't lettin' ya in without I.D. Got it?"

Dusk pulled her right arm in front of her face and flicked her wrist back. A jet black blade shot out from her gauntlet and locked its position below her palm. Dusk glared directly into the guard's eyes after reading his I.D. Badge. "Is this proof enough, Barney?"

Barney gulped. "Uh, sure, go ahead."

Clyde stepped aside as Barney opened the door. Dusk retracted her gauntlet and lowered her arm. She quickly smirked at the two guards before swiftly entering the room.

Dusk's vision wasn't perfect, but she could see the basic layout of the room. It was a circular room with a poker table at the center. Eight chairs were arranged around the table, all of them empty. One more door stood at the back with its security panel on the wall next to it.

Dusk was surprised by the lack of people in the room. "Shouldn't there be the 'Joker Game' going on?"

"I should have expected you to say that."

Dusk looked behind her to see four new faces. Two were standard guards and the third was a guard dressed in a blue vest instead of the usual blazer most guards wore. The fourth figure was her target. He stood a little shorter than the guards, his attire clearly not alike in any fashion to his henchmen. He had red, spiked hair that was gelled in a backward direction. He was wearing heavy red and black armor with an axe clipped to his back, its gold hilt sticking up off behind his shoulder, and a large hammer clipped to cross it behind his back.

Dusk chuckled. "I expected to see Elliot or Raphael here, but instead I get you, Torch Inflareno."

* * *

 **Katrina: You're a jerk.**

 **N-Sight: Can't prove that.**

 **Katrina: You made Emm change in the same room as a dude!**

 **N-Sight: To be fair, he had his back turned and I didn't write out anything explicit.**

 **Katrina: (sighs) Fine.** **I just don't like the idea of teasing fans with this type of content.**

 **N-Sight: She won't be the last one either.**

 **Katrina: Speaking of, September 4th, right?**

 **N-Sight: Yep, but since August is ending, we'll be dropping to a bi-weekly schedule.**

 **Katrina: Hey, are we ever going to learn my backstory?**

 **N-Sight: Yeah, but yours is a bit more complicated than a simple conversation could explain.**

 **Katrina: When?**

 **N-Sight: You'll need to check in with Kid Icarus: Grounded Awakening on September 11th and 25th. Those two updates explain everything.**

 **Katrina: Finally, I get some backstory. I'll be with Blake at the Warehouse.**

 **N-Sight: You'd better get over there.**

 **(Katrina leaves)**

 **N-Sight: (to himself) I wonder why no one has confronted me or Dusk about Torch's reveal.**

 **Dusk: They don't know about it.  
**

 **N-Sight: (surprised) WOAH! Why did you do that?**

 **Dusk: If they go after you, they'll go after me also.**

 **N-Sight: I really just need to write down the story I've concocted with you four and put it up here.**

 **Dusk: Why haven't you?**

 **N-Sight: I don't know what category to use.**

 **Dusk** **: (shrugs) That** **makes sense.**


	13. Chapter 12: Torchwick Takedown

The sounds of a motorcycle rounding the bend were the only noises heard from the street at this time. A yellow motorcycle pulled up and stopped in front of the club. The two girls on the motorbike removed their helmets. The blonde bombshell in front swayed her head and freed her hair from its slightly matted state. The redhead behind her just placed her helmet inside the seat after getting off of the bike.

The blonde, Yang, got off and put her helmet in the compartment alongside Emm's. "Is this really the first time you've ridden on a motorcycle before?"

Emm nodded. "I usually fly with Katrina or I walk. Bikes are a new frontier for me."

Yang just looked over her shoulder at the doors to the club. "Come on, Junior's in here."

Emm frowned slightly. "I've been here before, remember."

Inside the club, Junior, the boss, was standing behind the counter looking out at the club. His men were dressed in their usual uniform, black suits, red sunglasses, red ties, and black fedoras. He looked out and felt good about the night ahead of him.

Then, two of his men stationed at the door closed it and held their backs against it. Junior wasn't happy about it. "What are you two idiots doing!?"

Before they could respond, an explosion forced the door open and threw the two holding it closed off to one side. Through the entrance stepped Yang, the same bombshell who smacked him and his men around back in June.

"Guess who's back!" she sang, her arms in an open gesture that made her appear innocent.

Immediately, twelve henchmen had blasters aimed at her. The Disc Jockey had ducked behind the turntable, so the record began to skip. Yang dropped her stance and scowled towards the DJ platform before the bear costumed man stopped the music altogether.

At that time, Emm stepped out from behind Yang. "You really love your explosive entrances."

Junior had almost caught up with his men. "STOP! Stop! Nobody shoot."

His men parted, letting him through to the two fiery femme fatales. "Blonde, Emm, you're here. Why are you here together?"

Yang smirked. "You still owe me a drink."

Emm frowned. "I'm apparently here to keep things under control as much as possible. We need some information."

Junior tilted his head, running through the intel mentally. "Makes sense." Turning towards the bar, he stated his stance. "Let's see what I can provide for you two."

Secretly to one side, Melanie and Miltia looked at Emm with both jealousy and longing in their eyes.

* * *

Katrina and Blake had reached their destination. Blake ran her fingers along three white claw marks in the black brick wall. Both of them knew by the marks that this was the place.

"So, how do we do this?" Katrina asked.

Blake looked back at her. "Just show them your wings and put on the mask they give to you."

"Mask? What's the purpose of it anyway?"

Blake smirked. "It's a symbol. We don the faces of Grimm due to society's view of us as monsters. It's the new leader's idea."

"Explains why the concept exists."

Both girls revealed their animalistic features and made their way along the path into the warehouse. They were directed to a small area to the right and waited as a few more filed in and took their places behind them. After the room was full, a member with a captain's mask walked out onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming," he began. "Allow me to introduce you to a very special comrade of ours."

At these words, Roman Torchwick stepped out from behind the large, covered object that stood on the stage behind the captain.

"I can assure you," the captain continued, "that he is the key to obtain what we have fought for all this time."

Roman smirked. "Thank you, thank you. Please, hold your applause."

A deer faunus in front of Blake hollered out. "What's a human doing here?"

Roman looked right at her and replied, "I'm glad you asked, Deery. Now, I'll be the first to admit: humans. Are. The. Worst. Case and point." as he said this last part, he gestured to himself.

Katrina leaned in towards Blake. "I have a feeling that I know where he intends to go with this. He's a con artist, a swindler, and has great charisma when he wants to get someone's loyalty."

Blake nodded. "Have your scroll out, ready to send photos of whatever that thing on stage is."

Katrina reached into her pocket and grabbed her scroll, sliding it into photography mode and disabling the flash. Roman's speech had now neared its end and he was ready to reveal the 'tools' for the group.

Roman snapped his fingers. The black cloth fell, revealing a giant, two legged mecha. It was unlike anything Blake had seen before.

Katrina immediately snapped a few photos and sent them to the group, hoping to hear what it was. Tyler's response came first, stating that they were Atlesian Paladins, large robots built for use within the year in Atlas's military. Weiss responded to both, saying that they were still in the prototype stages.

Katrina showed the messages to Blake. The cat faunus nodded and looked around for a way out of the warehouse.

Before she could find anything, Torchwick called out. "Will all new recruits please come forward?"

Katrina looked over at Blake, both of them not moving from their place and mentally scrambling for options to escape.

* * *

While Yang was trying her hardest to get something useful out of Junior, Emm got a tip from the twins about an old aircraft storage warehouse that the White Fang was reported to be working out of. Unfortunately, no one in the club knew where exactly it was.

Yang had it up to the ceiling with Junior. "How do you not know?"

Junior shook his head in frustration. "Exactly that, Torchwick hired my boys, paid up front, and they all vanished. I guess he just got rid of them after he finished his work."

Yang shrugged. "You don't have a contact with any of the others?"

Junior huffed. "I wish! I only had one member's scroll information, but he left his here before he went with Torchwick. I've thought about everything I could come up with."

Yang sighed. "Well, thanks for spilling the scattered info."

Yang walked out of the club with a slight frown on her face. Emm's smirk made the blonde bombshell grow slightly angry.

"What's got you so happy?"

Emm chuckled. "It seems that my contacts were far more reliable than yours. I got some information about where the White Fang are meeting."

Yang perked up a little at that. "It's better than what I got."

Emm raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what did you get?"

Yang flipped Emm the double bird. "Move along."

* * *

Dusk crossed her arms. "Well, that would explain why I'm meeting with you instead of Raphael."

Torch nodded. "I'm aware that you're the only one from our group who knows I'm in active duty, with Raphael being the other exception."

Both were seated across the table from each other, the two guards at the doors on each side and the dealer seated at his designated position. Torch was sliding through his files on his scroll, trying to find something.

"It's been years since I've seen Emm and even longer since I've seen Tidalia. Why can't I just reveal myself to them now?"

Dusk coughed loudly. "I'm sure that Raphael has his reasons for keeping you in action behind the scenes." Dusk looked down at her hand, staring intently at the design on her palm. "He always needed you as the one person that would track movements behind the scenes for a while."

Torch placed his scroll on the table. "I think it's more likely that he doesn't want them to know I'm alive."

Dusk glared at him. "Don't you mean 'Rebuilt'? You technically died already and replaced all of your standard parts."

Torch shook his head. "Alright. I'll admit it. He doesn't want me letting the cat out of the bag with the mechanical details. I'll stick to the shadows until he decides to tell them the truth."

Dusk closed her eyes. "I should probably go. I've been here too long."

Torch stood up. "It was nice to see you, Dusk. Tell your team the usual message."

Dusk quietly rose. "Likewise, Torch."

Dusk quickly left the casino, not stopping for anywhere else until her scroll called her to the scene of the next encounter.

* * *

Tidalia was walking out of the police station with no new information from the crooks she interrogated. A few of them worked with Torchwick on a project, but they were eventually disposed of when he lost interest in them. She wasn't happy at the lack of information, but it was something she was prepared for.

Tidalia sighed as her scroll began to ring with messages from the others. Tidalia tapped her comlink and unmuted herself.

"Tyler," she asked, "what's the situation?"

Silence. Tyler finally opened his channel. "Ironwood's presentation went smoothly, but the Paladin units that were supposed to be on display were stolen. Katrina thinks they found them with the White Fang."

Tidalia processed the information. "Seems logical."

"How did you fare?"

"Nothing. No one had seen Torchwick for almost a year and there weren't any White Fang members in prison."

"I wasn't expecting much from your source, but at least you have an idea of where to try next time." Tyler waited for a response, but none came. "I'd say make your way to the White Fang's hideout. If we move fast enough, we may be able to catch Torchwick well before anything too destructive happens."

Tidalia looked at the messages on her scroll. Katrina had posted a photo of the Paladin at the show, responses from the group were beneath that, and Tyler sent her a map with coordinates of Katrina's location.

"Thanks for the map," she said into the comlink. "I'll be sure to get there fast."

Tyler paused. "I didn't send you that map."

Tidalia looked down at the message. The group included Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emm, Dusk, Katrina, and herself. There was one other number, but it belonged to Tyler, unless….

"Tyler, what's your last name again?"

"Wells. You put my number in your scroll as 'Professor Doom', remember?"

Tidalia looked down. The last name on the contact was incorrect: Tyler Oakley.

Tidalia realized what this meant. "Someone is listening in on our scrolls and the messages we've been sending."

Tyler opened the channel to everyone. "Everyone, the scrolls have been compromised. Only use your comlinks to talk."

Dusk, Emm, and Ruby all confirmed that they heard him. Tidalia looked down at her map. "Katrina, are you and Blake in an abandoned warehouse out behind the docks?"

Blake responded. "Yes we are. How did you get that information?"

"That listener on our scrolls sent me a map to your location. You need to get out of there!"

Katrina picked up her channel. "Already on it!"

* * *

Katrina was unable to see anything useful for them to get out. Blake was scanning the walls quickly.

"Blake, Roman sees us."

Blake looked off to one side of the stage. There was a small fuse box on the wall, clear of any obstacles between her and it.

"Katrina, he can't see in the dark."

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud, cocked it into gun form, and fired it, blowing the fuses inside and sending the warehouse into darkness. Blake and Katrina's night vision kicked in immediately, letting Blake point towards the window. Katrina reached her arms under Blake's and took off into the air, soaring through the glass pane. Blake was able to see as Roman climbed into the Paladin unit, with two more activating behind it.

As soon as the two Faunus had landed on a building a few blocks away, they heard a loud crash, similar to how granite sounds when it's crushed by large machinery. Looking back, the cat and bird pair saw the Paladin bursting out of the warehouse, charging towards them.

"Hold on!" Katrina yelled, grabbing Blake again.

Katrina leapt into the air and began to fly across the rooftops. Blake tapped her comlink and called the others.

"Tyler, we need backup!"

Tyler's response sounded concerned, but calm. "What's chasing you?"

"Roman's inside one of the Paladins. He's trying to take us down with the help of a couple others."

Tyler's tone was clear. "Keep running. I'm enroute."

Yang joined the conversation. "Where are you guys?"

Tyler answered, "Look down the street."

Blake looked to her left, passing the open street that Yang and Emm just happened to be on. "You'd better have a good bike to catch up."

"Emm, you're going to hate this, but hold on!"

Katrina looked back over her shoulder. The three Paladins were still on their tales, but a yellow motorcycle was trailing them, speeding up and closing in on the one at the rear. Katrina glanced ahead and saw the overhead highway as the best route to take.

"Blake, I'll try to lose them on the overpass!"

Blake looked up at her, terror in her eyes. "Just don't go too high!"

Blake clung tightly to Katrina as they flew out over the speeding cars and buses. Katrina landed them on a city bus headed off down the interstate. They both got their footing before they heard the sound of cars flying up into the air. Katrina looked back in anger.

"Don't these guys ever quit?"

Yang was speeding up behind them, almost at launching distance for Emm. Emm was crouching on the back of the bike, hanging onto her katana in one hand and keeping her other on the seat.

Emm began to focus on the cars flying over the bike. "Yang, I'm going to try and keep us from getting crushed."

Yang smirked. "Too late! I got it."

Yang swerved the bike back and forth, ducking under the projectile automobiles and slightly missing tires here and there. Emm was barely able to hang onto the back of the bike.

When they finally stabilized, Emm stood up, holding her katanas out and in a launching position. Focusing her attention on her sword, she allowed her aura to burst fire around the blades, heating them to their highest possible temperature. She leapt into the air and vaulted onto the mech, slashing her blades through the back of the Paladin.

Emm jumped off of the failing mech as Katrina swooped over and picked her up. "Let's not try this at this velocity, okay Emm?"

Both of them listened to their comlinks as Weiss hollered out, "Teams, I'm in position!"

Looking ahead, they saw Weiss leap off of the connecting overpass and land on the interstate a few hundred yards ahead of them. She twirled once and stabbed her sword into the ground, freezing the area around her.

Emm and Katrina flew down and grabbed Blake and Yang as the mechs all hit the ice patch and slid off of the highway, falling down to the ground below them. Emm and Yang leapt after them, landing side by side as the rest of the teams grouped up around them.

Tyler pointed at each mech as he landed in front of them. "Team RWBY, take the one on your right. Team TEAL, take the left one. Torchwick is mine!"

Tyler backed up as the two teams circled the group of robots, trying to find weak points in their defenses. Looking up at the mech in front of him, Tyler surveyed the robot's joints, weapons, and frame to find the best point to start attacking.

"Alright, Tyler, what would Ironwood's robots include?"

His answer came with a rocket fired from one of the cannons on the arms. Tyler ducked under it and grabbed the rocket with his right hand. He turned it back towards the Paladin and threw the missile at the mechanical legs. Tyler reached into his pack and pulled out his shotgun and a small grenade. Tyler threw the grenade at his feet and created a smokescreen that fogged up the area around him. Team RWBY had done something similar to him with Yang ground-pounding a sheet of ice that Weiss made.

Tyler activated his heat vision. The robot may be able to see through the fog using something similar, but the pilot would otherwise be blinded by the foggy atmosphere. Tyler pumped his shotgun and circled around the mechanical titan. Leaping from his placement behind the robot, he landed on the Paladin's back and fired three shells into its grill. He jumped up as the mech lurched backward, crushing a concrete pillar behind it.

Tyler put up his shotgun and retrieved his Gauss cannon. He aimed it as Torchwick's mecha recovered. Firing into the joint on the right arm, he knocked off the appendage and rendered Roman's targeting nearly useless.

Tyler prepared to fire at the other arm before a rocket hit him square in the chest. It launched him backward into the wall, nearly knocking him out. Tyler held on as his head swirled, unsure of what he could do to take down Torchwick and destroy the mech he was encased in.

Tyler looked up. His shields were almost destroyed and he was running out of time. Standing up, he thought about what options he could work with.

Then, it hit him like the rocket before. He could use his armor's upgrades. He activated the first and began his offensive.

Tyler sped towards the mech and slammed his fists into the leg's knee cap. It buckled under the pressure and almost caved in. Tyler turned back around and switched his loadout. He switched to berserk mode and began slamming his fists into the other leg of the Paladin, which gave out after the fifth hit. Tyler switched again and knelt down on one knee. His armor locked up around him as the Paladin's arm came crashing down on him. The arm's joints broke apart and shattered the arm against Tyler's back. Tyler released the lock and again switched his loadout. He jumped into the air and kicked back against the Paladin's cockpit, sending the mechanical giant flying away and crashing in a pile of parts.

When the Paladin hit the pavement, the parts separated around Roman who managed to roll away from the falling scraps of the durable armor. Roman stood up quickly, dusting himself off as Tyler glared at him.

"I JUST got this cleaned!" Roman hollered.

Tyler shook his head as he grabbed the pocket field generator and threw it towards Roman. Roman held up his cane in defense as the cylinder landed in front of him and projected the encasing shield.

Roman crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, clearly upset with his current predicament. Tyler reached into his pack and pulled out a small black cylinder that was about two inches long and had a small button at one end. He pointed this at Roman, firing an oversized net at the crook. As he fired it, the generator lifted the shield and folded up, letting the net pass through and trap Roman in a tangle of synthetic netting. Roman fell to the ground and groaned in pain as he hit the pavement.

"Would it kill you to watch out for the hat?" Roman sneered.

Tyler put away his gadgets before removing his scroll and making a voice call. "Chief Quincy, I'm sending you my location and the warehouse where the White Fang are gathered. I'd suggest you send two vehicles to me and the rest that you can to the warehouse."

Chief Quincy's voice crackled slightly. "I'm already sending two cars to your location, but I'm short on officers to spare for the warehouse."

Tyler looked over at the eight huntresses who had managed to apprehend the two other Fang members. "Then I'm sending a group of huntresses in training to deliver the three criminals we've caught. I'm bringing the rest with me to the warehouse, so send the men you're able to spare to meet up with us."

Chief Quincy replied calmly, "Understood. Thank you again, Detective Wells."

Tyler frowned upon closing his scroll. He turned to the group behind him.

"So, who wants to take these three down to the station?"

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not. I don't care for the criminally insane."

Tyler coughed. "Then, you'll be fine with taking on the White Fang members at the warehouse?"

Weiss blinked, shocked at the implication. "I mean, uh, sure. I'll help escort these three."

Tidalia and Dusk stepped up, hands on the other two pilots. "We'll turn them over," Dusk voiced. "The rest of you can assist with the assault."

Tyler nodded. "It's settled then. Dusk, Tidalia, Ruby, and Weiss will get these three to the Chief for questioning."

Ruby almost dropped her scythe. "Wait, what? I'm on the escort team?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to carry mister 'Don't Touch The Hat' on my own. Plus, it gives you an opportunity to question him first."

Roman chuckled. "As if you could get anything out of me."

Ruby glared at the immobilized thief. "Fine. I'll take you up on that offer."

Emm snickered to herself. "Alright then," she addressed the group. "The rest of us will need to move quickly to get to the warehouse before the White Fang can evacuate. Yang and I are on Bumblebee, Katrina will carry Blake, but Tyler will need a ride."

Tyler clicked his suit's controls and activated the speed boost. "I don't think that will be necessary."

With that, Tyler sped off on foot, leaving the remaining huntresses in shock at how many upgrades he had. Yang ran over to her bike and revved up the engine.

"Come on!" she hollered at the other three. "He's going to beat us there!"

Outside the warehouse, Tyler was waiting with the supplied cops. Tyler was talking with the Chief as Katrina and Blake landed nearby, with Yang and Emm rolling up right behind them.

"Well," Tyler said as the Chief walked towards the warehouse. "It seems we were too late. The White Fang cleared out before the police pulled up, but they left behind a map of Vale."

Blake shook her head. "I thought you'd say something like this. It seems we never are able to get here on time."

Katrina folded her wings under her shirt. "That's not entirely true. You and Tyler were at the docks in a stakeout while the rest of your team wasn't on time to the fight."

Tyler cleared his throat. "Anyway, it doesn't show where their base of operations is, but the information that we've gathered places their secondary base of operations to the southeast of Vale."

Yang crossed her arms. "So, what do we do now, Doctor Doom?"

Tyler coughed. "Professor Doom. And right now, we, as a group, don't need to do anything. I'll talk about this with Ozpin and try to convince him to let me take you eight on the scouting mission to that quadrant."

Emm placed her hands on our hips. "I'm sorry to say this, but these foes of ours may spring their trap earlier than expected."

Tyler shook his head. "I know, but it's all we can do until the missions two weeks from now."

At this, he opened all channels on the comlinks so that all nine of them could talk to each other. "Ruby, Weiss, Dusk, Tidalia, once you four drop off the criminals, begin questioning Torchwick. I'll be there shortly with the rest of your teams."

Tidalia's voice crackled over the comlink. "About that, we've dropped them off at the station and Dusk isn't having luck with the interrogation."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dusk's voice could be overheard on the other side of the comlink. "Why won't he talk!?"

Ruby chimed in on the earpiece. "Yeah, she got started on one of the other two and she's not able to get anything from him."

Tyler sighed. "I guess that's what we get. Try to calm her down as best as you can."

Katrina cleared her throat behind him. "Why not let me take care of her? Tyler, I think the interrogation would be better for you to handle rather than one of us."

Tyler returned the channels to their original state. "Not a bad idea."

* * *

About half an hour later, Tyler was with Torchwick in the interrogation room. Emm and Tidalia were standing outside next to Officer S. Jackson. Dusk, Katrina, and Team RWBY were in a small conference room, discussing the information they all gathered and trying to calm Dusk back down to her usual attitude.

Yang scratched her head. "So, The White Fang now has control over Paladins, they're planning something in the southeast quadrant of Vale, and they've got more Dust vials, crystals, and rounds than an army could handle. Anything I miss?"

Dusk began to calm down at that. "Aside from the lack of direct information, I'd say that's about it."

"Well," Weiss replied, trying to sound professional. "I guess you could say that Atlas has some flaws in their system."

Ruby looked over at her partner. "It seems as though the military has a few holes they need to fill."

"Bow chicka bow" Dusk began, just as Katrina smacked her shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Keep it under control."

Blake adjusted her bow. "Aside from that, the robberies weren't just from Vale. Tidalia hasn't told us her information yet, but we should know soon."

Ruby smiled. "We'll figure this out before the night is over."

Yang placed her hands on her cheeks and rested her chin on the table. "It would seem that the southeast quadrant is very specific. Do we know of anything that happened down there?"

Blake's bow twitched. "There was the Mountain Glenn experiment, but that was a failed attempt at expansion."

Dusk spoke up. "That 'failed expansion' was able to work for a few months before the city was overrun by Grimm, leaving the ruins as a dark reminder and a likely place for the White Fang to set up their base."

Blake moved her hand to the side as if she was tossing a Frisbee. "There's just one problem. While Vale may be their current target, the White Fang's original home was Mistral, so this may be something more destructive than just an attack on Vale."

Ruby shook her head. "Regardless, we still have Torchwick captured and the location of their next operation. I'd say today was a step towards taking them down."

Dusk coughed. "Sure, but what else can we get out of the three we've arrested?"

At that moment, Tyler, Emm, and Tidalia walked into the conference room. "Well," Tyler started, "We've got some good news and some bad news."

Emm popped her neck. "The good news is that Torchwick confirmed that the next location is Mountain Glenn. He's willing to cooperate as long as we keep him in this prison here in Vale."

Yang sat back in her chair. "Alright! Sounds like we're getting somewhere."

Dusk glared at her. "I'll bet the bad news is that they're in the underground tunnels preparing a train to run into the sealed subway in Vale and release Grimm into the town."

Tidalia blinked in shock. "No, but that's a good explanation for what they could be doing. The bad news is that the other two criminals were a little, uh…"

Ruby took a guess. "Hostile?"

"I was going to say aggressive, but that works too."

Weiss checked her sleeves for any damage. "So," she responded, "What can we do now?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "Thankfully, I got into contact with Ozpin. He's willing to let us all go on this mission and try to take out the commanders before they can execute their plan. We're leaving tomorrow at noon."

Weiss looked a little flabbergasted. "Wait, what about the dance next week?"

The thought occurred to Yang as well. "Yeah, Weiss and I were scheduled to put that together."

Tidalia shrugged. "If it were me, I wouldn't worry about it. They've lined up another set of students to set up the dance."

Tyler nodded. "Glynda let me know that this takes priority over anything else related to the school. I've chosen you all for this assignment, so I'm not going back on this."

Ruby looked over to her teammates. "Don't worry, there will be other dances that we can attend later."

Weiss pouted for a moment. "I was going to ask Neptune."

Emm chuckled. "Called it. Dusk, you owe me twenty lien."

Dusk sighed and handed over a plastic lien card. "Fine."

Katrina giggled. "It seems we'll need a ride back to Beacon so that we can all rest up for tomorrow."

Tyler smirked. "That's where my favor comes in. I helped with one of the pilots last month and he gave me an IOU. I've asked him to give us a ride."

Yang seemed puzzled about something. "Why did you need us for this mission anyway?"

Tyler held up three fingers. "Teaching opportunity," He put down his ring finger. "Extra muscle," He put down his middle finger. "And a great way to test you all further than I could in class."

Emm cleared her throat. "Let's get going. I'm going to need a little extra time to get ready if we're leaving at noon."

* * *

Far to the southeast, deep within the caverns of Mountain Glenn, a creature was stirring. Well, creature wouldn't be the best explanation for it. She stretched her arms and popped her knuckles. She leaned down and popped her ankle back into place. Finally able to stand, but still too weak to walk, the woman rested her body against the wall, waiting for her recharge cycle to complete itself. She had her sights set on eliminating one specific opponent, and her new allies would help her do it herself. She was smart, cunning, and the last thing her opponent would or could expect. She was ready for a fight, and this fight would satisfy her urge to burn the world herself.

* * *

 **Tidalia: I've got a bone to pick with you.**

 **N-Sight: What?**

 **Tidalia: Why can't anyone from our crew read two small, specific sections from this chapter and the last chapter?**

 **N-Sight: It's probably a glitch on your scroll or something.**

 **Tidalia: It's not just me. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emm, Katrina, all of us have this problem. What's going on?**

 **N-Sight: I don't know. It should clear up soon.**

 **Tidalia: Alright, I'll trust you. (Turns to leave) Happy Birthday, N-Sight.(exits)**

 **N-Sight: You can come out, Dusk.**

 **Dusk: (dissolves illusion) How in the seven hells did you know I was here?**

 **N-Sight: You tried it last chapter. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.**

 **Dusk: You're never going to tell them about Torch, are you? Is this why you've blocked that section on scrolls?**

 **N-Sight: No I won't tell, and yes that is why. Besides, it's almost time to switch to the other story and get some closure on Katrina's origins.**

 **Dusk: Oh, you mean the September 11th update to Kid Icarus: Grounded Awakening.**

 **N-Sight: Yep. DOOM: GTOV will be updated on September 18th.**

 **Dusk: Alright, I suppose you would like to have this. (hands him a small, wrapped box)**

 **N-Sight: Birthday gift?**

 **Dusk: Yep! It's from me and Torch.**

 **N-Sight: Thanks! (opens the box and removes a small piece of paper) What's this?**

 **Dusk: An opportunity.**

 **N-Sight: "Ghost Writing"?**

 **Dusk: I'll give you the details in a future update.**


	14. Chapter 13: Underground Crime Network

Jaune woke up with a weird feeling. He opened his eyes slightly and blinked twice trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over to his left and was met by two bold aquamarine eyes.

These eyes, which belonged to Nora, was the catalyst needed to jolt him awake. Jaune was unable to balance himself as he jumped out of bed and hit the floor beneath him with a grand _THUD!_ He sat up, rubbed his damaged head and glared at Nora, who was enthusiastic about his awakening.

"WAKE UP, JAUNE-TRON!" Nora immediately jumped up onto Jaune's bed and began yelling at her team leader. "WE'VE GOT A MISSION! GET GOING!"

Nora ran off to get something done as Jaune checked the clock on the nightstand. It read 6:45am. _Weird,_ he thought. _We don't have class until nine today, right?_

Pyrrha stepped up behind him, holding out his scroll to him. "Tyler sent us a message this morning at dawn. He says he needs us to help with a mission along with Teams RWBY and TEAL."

Jaune took his scroll from her and looked through it, finding the message. Sure enough, it read:

 _Hey, Jaune! It's Tyler. I've sent your teammates this message in case they wake up before you do. I need you four to join me and Teams RWBY and TEAL at the courtyard at 11:30am today. We'll be leaving on a mission today at noon and I wanted you all on-board for the ride._

 _Don't worry: I've let Professor Peach know about why you won't be there this afternoon. Truth is, she's not going to be there either. Also, Oobleck's class is dismissed this morning._

Jaune locked his scroll and stood up. "Thanks Pyrrha. We've got Professor Oobleck's class this morning, but he called it off this morning. We'll have practice and an early lunch after we're dressed."

He turned around and finally realized what Pyrrha was wearing. She was soaking wet, perhaps after getting out of the shower. Her hair was hanging over her right shoulder, weaved together in one long strand. She was wrapped in a white towel, barely able to cover her breasts, stomach, and mid-thigh.

Jaune's face flushed. "Pyrrha? Would you mind, uh…"

Pyrrha looked down at herself. "Oh!" She blushed a matching color to her hair. "I'm sorry."

Pyrrha stepped aside and let Jaune into the bathroom as Pyrrha grabbed her gear from the wardrobe. Jaune hoped that what happened with Pyrrha today was going to be a one-time thing.

* * *

Tyler stood at the end of the courtyard, armored up and helmet attached to his head. He was joined by Professor, uh, sorry, DOCTOR Oobleck, who was wearing a large backpack stuffed with essentials for the fifteen members of their mission. Both of them were graced by the presence of a new individual, a woman in her thirties with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing futuristic battle armor with an azure paintjob and arctic accents. Her headgear was similar to a scouter, a large earpiece with an arctic visor covering her right eye. Nothing hid her small cat ears atop her head.

Teams RWBY and JNPR could be seen running, trying to get to Tyler early. Team TEAL finally revealed their hiding place behind a fake pillar that Dusk constructed. All three teams looked at each other with semi-disappointed looks on their faces, obviously not enjoying how the others made their entrances.

Tyler looked at Dusk when the twelve students came close enough for them to talk. "Nice cover, Dusk. I almost didn't expect to see you all from over there."

Dusk smirked, but it turned into a frown almost immediately. "Wait, almost?"

Tyler took off his helmet. "I saw your bioscans in the corner behind the pillar. If it weren't for that, you might have surprised me."

Dusk huffed. "Failed attempt number 2. I'll get you next time for sure."

Tyler shook his head. "No you won't." He turned to face the others. "I'm glad you're all here. Teams RWBY and TEAL are up to speed, so this is mainly for Team JNPR. We've been able to track down the White Fang's next location and have narrowed down where we need to look. We'll be going as a recon force and as a strike team, only eliminating or capturing the individuals in charge if possible."

Ruby looked over at the newcomer. "We know pretty much everyone here, but who is this?"

Tyler snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot." He gestured towards the woman to his right. "This is Madeline Buttercup. She's a blacksmith from Atlas who'll be keeping tabs on my armor in the harsher environment."

Madeline smiled. "Pleased to meet you all."

Weiss did a curtsy. "The pleasure is all mine."

Blake waved, but stayed silent. Tyler returned the attention to the mission ahead. "Anyway, I spoke with Ozpin. He's willing to let the fifteen of us go, but we are only to repel Grimm and capture any leaders. Stay as silent and stealthy as possible. That being said, we're leaving at noon. The airship should be arriving…"

As he said this, a bullhorn flew up from beyond the side of the cliff and landed about a hundred yards from them.

Tyler shrugged. "Better on time than late. Let's go!"

Tyler and Oobleck took off for the airship and got onboard. Team TEAL started their walk over, joined by Madeline Buttercup. Team RWBY and Team JNPR just stood back, looking awkwardly at each other.

Ruby broke the silence. "Why did Tyler bring along Oobleck?"

Jaune shrugged. "He doesn't seem like a real fighter, but then again, neither do I."

Ren shook his head. "I'm sure he'll explain why on the flight."

With that, they all ran after the rest, not wanting to keep the flight delayed any longer.

* * *

Onboard, the teams were able to converse with Madeline. Madeline began by introducing herself as less of a fighter than most would admit.

Ruby snickered. "Why do you think Tyler asked you along for the ride?"

Tyler glared at her. "She's here to field test some prototypes and monitor my armor."

Madeline smiled. "I'm also carrying the medical supplies in case an injury were to occur."

Emm crossed her arms. "Oobleck, did you come along due to the historical significance of the area?"

Oobleck nodded. "I'll admit, Ozpin appointed me to help as I'm the teacher with the most knowledge about our destination. Don't worry about protecting me: I can assure you that I have had my fair share of tussles."

Ruby scratched her head. "Like the mushroom?"

Blake's response was devoid of emotion. "Those are truffles."

"Like the sprout?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Those are brussels."

Tyler cleared his throat. "Anyways, once we land, we'll split up into teams of five. Team RWBY, you'll be with Oobleck checking out the eastern side of Mountain Glenn. Team JNPR will be with me working through the center of the city. Madeline, you and Team TEAL are in charge of sweeping through the West side. We'll meet up in the Southwest quadrant after searching our assigned areas. Use the comlinks to alert the rest of us if you find anything."

Madeline raised her hand. "What comlinks?"

Tyler snapped his fingers. "Oh, right! You two didn't get them yet." He reached into his pouch and retrieved two identical comlinks. "I've passed out these small comlinks to the students over the course of the last semester. Both of you put them on and test them out once we land."

Madeline took hers and looked it over for a moment before attaching it to her ear. "So, how did these students already get earpieces before this mission?"

Tyler shrugged. "Best explanation is that we needed them for a few extra assignments."

Oobleck raised his eyebrow at Tyler. "Is this related to why you excused these twelve students from the assigned gathering project at Forever Fall for Professor Peach?"

Tyler chuckled. "I suppose I didn't hide it that well. Yeah, it does. I had these students help me get Cardin to stop bullying Jaune Arc halfway through the semester."

Jaune looked at him in shock. "So, the Ursa Major was your doing?"

Tyler tried to keep from laughing. "No, it wasn't. I was going to have Dusk create an Alpha Beowolf illusion for you to fight. The sap attracted the Ursa Major that you killed."

Jaune's shock turned into frustration. "You just stood by while I was getting attacked?"

Pyrrha stepped up to her team leader. "If it helps you any, he had me on standby to help if you faltered."

Jaune's anger lifted from his face. "Why didn't you interfere?"

Pyrrha smiled. "It was then that I saw what you were truly capable of. You showed progress towards becoming the leader our team needs and wishes for." Pyrrha wiped a small tear from her eye. "I saw you stand up for Cardin even though he had torn you down since the first day of school. You remembered warnings from Tyler earlier that month about focusing on your defense and adapting your stance. I saw, for the first time, that you were the best out of our team in heart and mind."

As Pyrrha let another tear fall, Jaune reached out and hugged Pyrrha. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Pyrrha returned the embrace. "I kept quiet because Tyler wanted me to. Cardin's recent change of heart was all your doing and, while we wanted to help, you were the only one responsible."

Jaune closed his eyes and leaned into Pyrrha's embrace. He didn't say anything, but let a tear fall from his eye. The two of them held each other tightly for a moment before Tyler interrupted them.

"I'd hate to break up the hug party," he began, "but we're about to land. Everyone get ready to rush to your side and begin the patrol."

"Right!" they all shouted.

The door to the airship opened and released all fifteen huntsmen and huntresses into the Grimm-infested city.

* * *

Hours later, Tyler was paying attention to what each member of Team JNPR was doing and how they carried themselves.

He decided to ask Ren first. "Ren, what caused you to apply to Beacon?"

Ren stabbed his blades into the eyes of a passing beowolf. "I've been the best combatant from my family since I was eight. I eventually realized that the best place for me was in the fray."

"Alright, but why not the military?"

"I feel that I could better my style of fighting outside of immediate orders. I signed up for this out of knowing there was nothing better for me."

Tyler accepted this answer as the best he could give. Ren held himself as lower than the people he protected, but saw his skills as unconventional. Him working alone or with a small team allowed him to adopt the unique styles he had become familiar with.

Tyler's attention shifted to Nora, but he noticed that she was thrilled by the swing of her hammer and the smashing sounds it created. Nora's face lit up over and over again with each hit landing on a Grimm and each clean kill she made.

Pyrrha walked up behind him, stabbing an inbound boarbatusk. "She's been like that for as long as Ren's known her. She's kind of a trigger happy hammerhead."

Tyler turned and laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less from her. Although, I'm curious about something."

Pyrrha put away her shield. "What is it?"

"Jaune's in this to become a warrior like his family, Ren's in it for his service, and Nora's in it for the fun and thrills. Why did you become a huntress?"

Pyrrha's response was an unusual one. "I suppose you could say it's what I've always aspired to. I've always been praised for my natural talent and beauty, but being a huntress would give me a life to serve as an individual who wouldn't be idolized for anything she had."

Tyler considered her response. While it wasn't out of character for her, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"I guess you belong out here on the front lines, Miss Nikos."

* * *

While this was happening, Team TEAL had cleared their way north from their drop off point. Madeline had yet to enter the fray, but her equipment was ready for combat if necessary. Tidalia and Emm were keeping track of the Grimm they killed.

Emm shouldered her buster sword into its harness. "Twelve kills, two assists."

Tidalia sheathed her claws. "Eleven kills, five assists."

Emm crossed her arms. "You're only winning by half of a kill."

"Well, it's closer than what I lead by last time."

"Hey! My aim was fine!"

"And yet, the Ursai managed to dodge your vortex."

Katrina put her hand to her forehead. "Suddenly, I'm getting a sense of deja vu."

Emm turned to face the angel. "What? We always count our kills?"

Katrina shook her head. "Nevermind. Not important."

Dusk called out from around the next corner. "I think I found something!"

Katrina called back. "What is it?"

Dusk stuck her head out from behind the granite. "I think it's a tunnel into the underground subway system."

Tidalia pulled out her lightsaber-like item. "How did you infer that?"

Dusk held out her hand with her index finger pointed upward. "One, it's a staircase leading down into the ground." She put up her middle finger along with her index. "Two, there's a sign that says 'Subway' and points down the stairs."

Tidalia shrugged her shoulders. "Seems like that's the most logical place to check." Looking to Madeline, she pointed at her ear. "Would you mind calling it in?"

Madeline tapped her earpiece. "Tyler, this is Madeline. I think we've found a way into the underground network."

Tyler's voice echoed back. _"Is it a giant building with the White Fang's logo on it?"_

Madeline coughed. "No, it's a staircase into the old subway system."

Tyler was silent for four seconds. _"That makes way more sense than finding a building like that nearby. We're enroute to your location. Oobleck, how far are you?"_

Oobleck's voice answered in his usually excited manner. _"We are right around the corner."_

Emm smirked at Madeline. "You know, you're acting awfully chummy with Captain Wells."

Madeline shook her head. "I'm not willing to talk about it."

* * *

Tyler and Oobleck's groups didn't take long to catch up. Tyler's group looked ready for the upcoming fight. Oobleck himself was unphased by the fighting he did, if he did fight, but Team RWBY was exhausted. No other explanation could fit their looks better than that.

Tyler heaved his Gauss cannon over his shoulder. "So," he said, "Who wants to scout ahead?"

No one said anything in response, but they all looked from one to another. Tyler's curious expression was interesting to see.

"Well? We've got a criminal syndicate down there. Who's taking the first scouting?"

Dusk looked to her teammates. "I think I'm the best student equipped for stealth."

Tyler looked over to her. "I'd feel better if you had someone along with you."

Dusk pointed her thumb at Emm. "I'll disguise the two of us as two guards returning from patrol."

Emm nodded. "Sounds solid, but Tyler, you may want to come along as well."

Tyler lowered his cannon. "What makes you say that?"

Emm pointed to his chest. "You've got an upgraded cloaking device built into your suit."

Tyler shrugged. "Madeline has the same benefit. Seems that Madeline, Emm, Dusk, and I will be going down there. The rest of you will stay behind and cover the entrance until I call you all to follow."

As he said this, Katrina threw her hammer passed Tyler. Tyler's eyes widened in shock. "WOAH!" Tyler almost lost balance as he dodged it and took two steps back.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Katrina pointed behind him as her hammer flew high over their heads and landed in her outstretched palm. Turning around, Tyler saw the falling bodies of two White Fang members, heads knocked back and their masks shattered.

"Oh." Tyler relaxed for a moment before pointing his finger back at his student. "Please refrain from trying to take my head off."

Katrina blushed and held her hammer close. "Sorry."

Oobleck looked towards Team JNPR. "You four, please stand watch over this entrance until Professor Doom calls us to enter."

Tyler shook his head. "Technically, we're just going to have them guard the entrance for a moment while we clear a path to the lowest levels. Once we're there, everyone make their way towards us."

Madeline clutched her glove nervously. "Let's just hurry."

The three of them started down the tunnel, camouflages activating on all three. Tyler took in his surroundings quickly. The underground city was almost identical to the above ground one. The only exception was the subway system that ran up to the heart of the abandoned cavern and traveled all the way to Vale Proper.

Tyler looked ahead. Three guards, swords on two, Dust rifle on the third. I could take them out easily.

Dusk's camouflage was different from invisibility. She assumed the attire of the first White Fang member that Katrina took out. She had also created an image of the other that would travel with her, but Emm would control its movements.

Tyler looked over at the two disguised huntresses in training. _"I need you two to distract them so that Madeline and I can take them out."_

"Understood," Emm responded. She made her way with Dusk, both keeping up their illusions nicely.

They were stopped by the one with the Dust rifle. "See anything up there?"

Dusk shook her head. "Nothing but a baby nevermore. It wound up flying away as we got closer."

The armed guard nodded. "Turn in for a rest, you'll need it after such a long patrol."

Dusk's masked voice replied, "Thanks."

"I'm sending the next two up for their rounds. Once they come back in the morning, you'll be headed out again."

The pair of guards ascended the walkway to the surface. As soon as they passed Tyler, he reached up and grabbed their heads with his hands and smacked them together, knocking them out.

This audible smack alerted the remaining member. "What's going on over there?"

As he looked around the corner, Emm broke the illusion and smacked him over the head with her katana. Dusk looked over at her and glared. Returning the illusion to focus, Dusk was able to conceal them once again.

Tyler stepped out from around the corner with Madeline right behind him. "That could have been worse," he stated.

It was then that he realized that his camouflage was powered off. Thankfully, no one else was nearby. As he reactivated the cloaking device, he voiced his concern.

 _"I thought this camouflage was perfected."_

Madeline's voice over the comlink replied, _"It should be, but we found out that once any offensive action is taken the camouflage shuts off temporarily."_

Tyler shrugged. _"Something else I need to keep in mind."_

Dusk hushed him as they traveled deeper into the caverns.

* * *

Tidalia, Katrina, Oobleck, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were still on guard outside, looking from one combatant to the other while surveying the barren terrain.

Yang broke the silence. "Hey Ruby, did Oobleck ask you about why you wanted to become a huntress?"

Oobleck responded. "I didn't and I'll tell you why. Ruby was placed into her position as leader based on a childhood fantasy that drove her to where she is today. She's proven time and time again that she's here because she wouldn't think of herself as able to do anything else."

Ruby's curiosity piqued. "Doctor Oobleck, why did you become a huntsman?"

Doctor Oobleck looked into her eyes. "Look around you. What do you see?"

Ruby glanced around. "Lots of old buildings, rubble, an abandoned city."

Katrina looked down at her hammer, still firmly grasped in her hand. "I see thousands of lives that could have been rescued."

Oobleck winked in her direction. "Now there's a person who's here to learn."

Tidalia twirled the shaft of her saber in her right hand. "I've seen what leads to this state of ruin too many times. I've seen cities I've known all my life wiped away overnight. Family, murdered. Friends, slaughtered. Even my closest companion, disappeared by some unknown reason." Her hand grasped her weapon tightly. "I can only imagine how it felt to die like he did."

Jaune sheathed his sword and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. I've seen friends of mine fall in battle, unable to do anything as I watched them fend off the Grimm until I could get to safety."

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I've had to spend countless years coping with my father's absence, a friend's near-fatal injury, and my cousin's funeral."

Oobleck looked out over the empty street block. "I had a comrade who died here. It was an experience I've never forgotten. However, it was my sight of what this city stands for that kept me going. I saw this city as a failure, but also as an opportunity to learn from these ruins and evolve as a fighter and as a teacher. I focused on using my mind to fight the battles that can't be won with my weapon, but I also find my job as instrumental to teaching the next generation what they can do to further the cause of humanity."

Yang looked out with a solemn expression on her face. "In other words, you're a huntsman because it's your choice to defend those who can make a difference."

Oobleck nodded. "Correct. I've chosen this life…because there is nothing else that I would rather be."

Tidalia nodded. "When I started out, there was no other option for me. When I get right down to it, I do this because it's all I've known. Even when I wasn't fighting Grimm, I was protecting caravans from bandits or seeking out allies."

Katrina cleared her throat. "I thought we weren't allowed to talk about that here."

Tidalia shook her head. "I bet we'll have to later, but I suppose now isn't the best time."

Ren looked down into the tunnel. "How long have they been down there?"

Blake looked down at her scroll. "Only five minutes. Why?"

Ren squinted, trying to see further down. "I get the feeling that…"

Tyler's voice came out over the intercom. "Alright, there's a clear pathway to our location. Dusk will show you all the way."

With that, all eleven made their way down the stairs and into the tunnels beneath the city, unaware of the damage planned for the White Fang's opponents.

* * *

Off to one section of the tunnel and tucked away into a train car, two figures stood watching the progress of their units. The first was a man wearing a black jacket with a white and red design on his back and on the left side of his chest. His eyes and nose were covered by a decorated mask with red Grimm markings. His hair was spiraled around in a rose formation, red and brown streaks marking it as a unique style only he had. His black slacks were still ironed out, despite being in an underground cavern for a month. He carried a katana at his side that was sheathed within a large rifle.

The female standing next to him was technically unclothed. She had most of her body replaced by metallic body parts or mechanical limbs. She was bald headed, but her exo-skeletal mechanisms were fitting for such a look. She wasn't someone of this world, yet she belonged here where her wrathful war on humanity could continue.

The two of them looked out across the yard, watching their troops load up the train cars with Dust and explosive charges. "So," the mechanical scientist began. "These Grimm, as you say, are your world's literal demons?"

The man standing next to her stayed stoic. "Not quite. Grimm are mindless monsters that aren't quite ruthless enough to be called demonic. Quite frankly, they are peaceful towards each other and some animals, but act on offense when we get too close."

The scientist sighed. "Still, it would be nice to open the hell portal to here."

Glaring, the sharply dressed leader turned towards her. "That's not an option. I don't know how well you understand what Cinder's revolution is working towards, or even who her boss might be, but summoning demons, like you would prefer, are not options we are able to use, Miss Olivia Pierce."

Olivia crossed her arms. "You wanted my intelligence and knowledge of the marine, Adam Taurus. I simply have alternative methods to reaching a perfect world."

Adam gripped his sword tightly in his left hand. "Don't try my patience. I may not know who Cinder is working for, but I trust her to create a world that Faunus no longer suffer these infernal crimes of humanity."

Olivia sneered at this. She knew who Cinder's boss was. Cinder was working for a woman named Salem. After her defeat at Tyler's hands, Olivia was sent through a portal to this dimension, immediately running into Salem. Salem gave her the proposition of a lifetime: To live in a world without humans in any form. Olivia's insights and advanced knowledge of technology allowed her to create machines that put torture chambers to shame, making them seem like toddler toys.

Adam looked off to one side. "I think I see an irregularity in our workers. I'm going to see what it is."

Adam stepped out of the car and walked off in the direction he was looking. Olivia looked out ahead of him. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary or against protocol, so she ignored him for the moment.

* * *

Blake peeked her head around the corner. She was saddened by what she saw. White Fang members were loading train cars with Dust products of all kinds. To think that this was her just two years ago, it was unsettling at best and sickening at the worst.

Tyler looked down at his gauntlet, which was projecting the statistics of the area ahead to the others. "Fifteen enemies, five armed, four more with swords that aren't drawn. I'd prefer if we sought out an alternative to fighting."

Dusk smirked. "Take them out one by one?"

Tyler shrugged. "It's an option. I'd prefer it if there were multiple people on this task."

Emm pointed at him and Madeline. "You two have camouflage, Blake and Ren are practically ninjas, and Dusk can use illusions. This will be a walk in the park."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" came a voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see who it was. The voice's bearer was a tall man, dressed professionally in a black coat with a red and white design on the left breast. He held a rifle shaped sheath for his sword, which was gripped within his other hand. His hair was red and brown, the two colors swirled together into a rose formation upon his head. His mask, though similar to others in the White Fang, was more detailed than others and was decorated with red markings.

Blake's horrified look confirmed who it was. "Adam?"

Adam smirked as he glared at her. "Hello, my love."

* * *

 **Emm: I sense a disturbance in the force.**

 **Dusk: I'm right behind you.**

 **Emm: No, not that. I mean, where's N-Sight?**

 **Dusk: I really don't know.**

 **Emm: Do you think he'll be back in two weeks on October 2nd?**

 **Dusk: Maybe. In the meantime, we might need to find him.**

 **Emm: Where would he be?**

 **Dusk: Hiding. Remember what he did to Pyrrha this chapter?**

 **Emm: Wait, is Pyrrha pissed off at him?**

 **Dusk: You win the golden katana.**

 **Emm: Alright, I'm going to have a talk with him about this.**

 **Dusk: While you're at it, remind Katrina that her origin story, Kid Icarus: Grounded Awakening, will be updated next Sunday, September 25th.**

 **Emm: I'll let her know. (leaves)**

 **Dusk: (to herself) I probably should get his next chapter ready for him.**


	15. Chapter 14: Vehicle of Destruction

Blake stepped back in horror. They had been spotted, by her former mentor, no less. Yang clenched her fists, Ruby placed a hand on her scythe, and Weiss grabbed her rapier. Jaune and Pyrrha had drawn their swords and shields, Ren held his hands in his defensive stance, and Nora had shouldered her hammer. Tyler and Oobleck formed a protective wall between Adam and Madeline. Team TEAL had wasted no time in drawing their weapons.

Tyler grit his teeth. "Team RWBY, hold off Adam. Teams JNPR and TEAL, try to take out as many as you can. Oobleck, Madeline, we're going to take care of the other boss."

Adam scoffed. "You're too predictable, Mr. Wells. I've been given my orders to bring you to Olivia Pierce, and I intend to follow through with it."

Tyler furrowed his brow. "That two-timer is here? I'm headed there now, but not as your captive."

Adam shrugged. "Third car on the train. Go fast."

Tyler, Oobleck, and Madeline took off, heading towards the third car. The other two teams scattered, trying to take out as many Faunus as they could. Team RWBY was standing together, united against Adam and his mischievous ways.

Blake broke the silence. "Why!? Why did you ally the White Fang with such criminals!?"

Adam frowned. "I chose to bring our group into a new age through the fires of revolution. Cinder's offer was far too great to pass up."

Ruby frowned. "Cinder? As in Cinder Fall?"

"Precisely. She's the driving force we need to eradicate tyranny in this world and bring about a new age of order."

Yang cracked her knuckles. "I don't know if you notice, but all she seems interested in is taking down the whole world."

Adam shrugged. "It's too late to stop her now."

Ruby shook her head. "We have the perfect chance to stop them. Roman's captured in Vale, Olivia is being taken by Tyler, and we know who to look for back at Beacon. We've got this on lockdown."

Adam gripped his sword. "And how do you convince me that your cause is the right one? I have half a mind to slaughter you four where you stand."

Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and relaxed her stance. "Adam! Listen to me! You've been too callous with your ways recently. You took over our once peaceful group and made it the terrorist group it is today!"

Adam scoffed. "I did it all for you, my love, so that we could live better than these humans have forced us into!"

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! Peace! Harmony!"

"What you want is impossible!"

"Impossible," Yang hollered, catching both Faunus off guard, "Only for the single person! We stand united as individuals and defenders of order, not a sword driven into the side of the kingdom's laws!"

Adam grit his teeth. "This isn't your war, human!"

"Like hell, it isn't! Humans and Faunus need to work together to lessen the divide! If you can't see that, the cycle could very well repeat itself over and over again! You're calling for an unending chain of hatred where Blake is calling for unity against the common foe!"

Adam let his grip on his sword go, crossing his arms in thought. The options cycled through his head, opening his mind to the truth in the blonde bombshell's words.

* * *

Olivia Pierce crossed her arms, disappointed at the state of their progress. She was overseeing the last cars being filled and the last bomb set into place. They weren't completely finished, seeing as there were only five cars with bombs on them and there were supposed to be ten, but they'd have to do for now.

Olivia ordered the last member to get the others to their places before reaching for a megaphone. "This is Olivia Pierce. All White Fang personnel are ordered to board the train now. We're leaving immediately."

As she put up the megaphone, a new voice called out to her.

"I thought someone sinister would have to be causing this madness, but I had no idea it was you."

She turned to find Tyler Wells, Doctor Oobleck, and Madeline Buttercup standing in combative stances, keeping her contained within the train car. Tyler had drawn his chainsword and standard shotgun while Madeline had armed herself with two shoulder-mounted drones and twin dust pistols. Oobleck had extended his coffee mug into a flamethrower-club combination weapon.

Olivia smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd stand before me with the upper hand, Tyler Wells. Still, I'll be waiting for that day to come."

Olivia backed her way to the front of the car as twelve White Fang members all scrambled into the car. They surrounded the huntsmen and huntress before Olivia closed the door, locking them inside with no exit towards Olivia.

Tyler grit his teeth before giving his order to his two companions. "Take them out, but don't kill them if you don't have to."

* * *

Teams JNPR and TEAL had climbed aboard the train as Olivia had made her announcement. They now stood on top of the third to last train car as they heard the last one detach itself from the others. Jaune peered into the car they stood on before the disconnected car exploded. Jaune took one look and hollered out to Tidalia.

"Tidal! The boxcars have bombs!"

Tidalia shook her head. "It's an attempt to get us off of the train."

The car next to theirs decoupled and rolled away. Pyrrha pointed ahead at the incoming White Fang members.

"We've got trouble!"

As she said this, they all felt a _whoosh_ as Team RWBY joined them.

Blake was the first to speak. "They're using the cars as bombs creating holes for the Grimm to enter the tunnel."

As she said this, the second car exploded, sending the roof of the tunnel collapsing. Grimm swarmed into the tunnel through the new opening, chasing the train as fast as they could.

Yang slammed her fists together. "We've got to stop this train!"

Ruby pointed ahead. "Jaune, focus your team on taking out the members on top of the cars. Tidalia, take your team down below and figure out how to stop the bombs. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Adam, we're heading to the front to stop the train!"

It was then that Teams JNPR and TEAL were aware of the thirteenth person's presence. Everyone drew their weapons, pointing them at him.

Adam held up his hand in protest. "I'm helping you all just this once. After that, we're enemies. Understand?"

The eight on edge relaxed a little, nodded in agreement, and then ran ahead to tackle their objective.

Ruby unfolded her scythe. "Weiss, see if you can create a clear path for JNPR to cover us."

Weiss nodded, lunging forward with Myrtenaster and sweeping through the White Fang's troops. Adam followed close behind her, avoiding being spotted by any of the members he recently commanded. Blake ran behind them, knocking back as many who tried challenging her and forcing them onto their backs or off of the train. Yang fired off a few bursts and let them tackle a few more before she followed their lead. Ruby picked up her scythe and spun it in an arc, catching a group of them off guard and knocking them to the ground.

Team JNPR got out of their way as they burst forward, clearing a path for them to fill in. Team TEAL took the chance to enter the cars below and make their way forward.

* * *

Inside the car, Team TEAL checked their weapons again. Tidalia switched her ice axe into a glacier katana. Emm sheathed her lighter weapons and took up her buster sword into her hands. Dusk extended her hidden blades, a black lightning crackling across the short knives and dancing between her fingertips. Katrina twirled her hammer in her left hand, ready to wield it if necessary.

Before they could continue, their path was blocked by a woman who looked like personified ice cream. She wore a pink-based outfit, held a pink umbrella, had changing eye color, and her hair was pink on one side, brown on the other.

Dusk shook her head. "You three move on. She's mine."

The woman, named Neo, held out her hand to provoke Dusk into attacking first, but Tidalia and Katrina aimed well-placed punches, catching Neo off guard and forcing her into a defensive stance. Tidalia, Emm and Katrina all passed by her and headed into the next car.

Dusk held her blades to the side, lightning crackling across them and bouncing around her gauntlets. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

In the next car, four White Fang members were holding chainsaws and revving them up to charge the three huntresses. Emm held her buster sword on her shoulder. Emm looked to Katrina and Tidalia, pointing her left hand forward, signaling them to move on. Emm gripped her buster sword and slammed the back of the blade onto the ground. As she did this, flames burst forth from the hilt and began to swirl around her like a snake. They created a column of fire around her which burst apart to reveal Emm with a small dragon, made entirely of fire, perched on her shoulder. Emm whistled to it as it lurched forward, aimed for the first member's mask, shattering it upon impact.

Tidalia and Katrina had moved on by now, so Emm was free to do as much damage as she wanted. Emm took off, swinging her sword in an arc and breaking one member's legs as the flat of the blade slammed into it. She held the blade defensively as two chainsaws were thrown in her direction with the small fire dragon swallowing another member whole. The dragon dispersed as the remaining flames torched his skin and clothes, burning him alive.

Emm shouldered her blade, picking up one of the chainsaws with her left hand and holding it aloft. "I'm your worst nightmare. Try me."

* * *

Yet again, Tidalia's progress was hindered by another figure standing in her way. Katrina took over the last car, which held a large group of White Fang members. Tidalia's path was blocked by a figure dressed in blue armor that resembled the Atlesian Military combat uniform, but with minor modifications. Instead of the helmet, the White Fang member was wearing a gray mask with golden details and red eyes. He was wielding a heavy rifle instead of the standard pistol or sword that White Fang members usually carried.

He chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day when this armor served me this well."

Tidalia held her Ice-Blazendeir forward, a stern look on her face. "I doubt it will serve you well for long."

* * *

Team RWBY had reached the front of the train, opening the hatch to the engine and leaping inside. Yang immediately spotted the driver, oblivious to the four intruders' presence behind him. Blake looked back towards the door, noting that it was locked from their side. Weiss and Ruby focused their attention on the control panel, looking for something that might shut off the engine and stop the train.

Yang pointed at the driver, making her way up behind him. Before Blake could warn her, she grabbed him and threw him against the door at the back of the engine. Blake shook her head and facepalmed.

"We could have used him to our advantage. He could have shut off the train and stopped it for us."

Ruby shrugged. "Could he have been trusted?"

Blake thought about it. "What do you mean by that?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "He could have alerted all of the other members about our presence and called them up here, making our job harder."

Blake shook her head. "Just shut it off."

Yang found the brakes and Weiss found the navigation system. "Yang," Weiss warned. "We're too late!"

Yang shrugged. "It's worth the shot!"

Weiss shook her head. "We're four miles away and, at the speed we're moving, we'll need six miles to stop it safely."

Yang groaned. "Anything else?"

Ruby looked down at a scrap of paper. "They've disabled the brakes."

Yang groaned louder. "Anything else?"

Blake looked over at them. "We need to get to the top of the train."

Weiss looked back at her before realizing what she meant. She grabbed Ruby's hand as Yang bolted for the hatch.

Once the four of them reached the top of the train, Weiss stabbed the ground beneath her. The ice blast that occurred froze the whole team in a prison of ice about twenty feet in diameter. When the train crashed into the gates of Vale three seconds later, the explosion sent them flying out of the tunnels and into the atmosphere.

* * *

Tyler emerged from the rubble, Doctor Oobleck and Madeline close behind him. He looked around to see panic on people's faces in the streets of Vale.

"We're too late!" he exclaimed.

As he said this, Grimm began pouring out from the tunnels and flooding the streets, smashing homes, shops, and street signs as they chased after the helpless civilians. Tyler grit his teeth in anger, furious at the chaotic result, and drew his chaingun. Madeline readied her drones and sent them after a few Grimm who were about to ambush some citizens. Oobleck drew his mug and extended it.

Teams TEAL and JNPR emerged behind them, tired after fighting all night and exhausted from the lack of sleep. Horror filled their faces as they realized the state of the city. It was going to be the worst case of Grimm Vale had recorded in years.

* * *

 **Katrina: Well done, Mr. N-Sight.**

 **N-Sight: Okay, what's up with the sarcasm?**

 **Katrina: You got two women near nude in two chapters and managed to stay alive.**

 **N-Sight: It was only two occurrences and you know that I'd be murdered on the third time.**

 **Katrina: I'm watching you.**

 **N-Sight: Hey! Fine. I won't do it again.**

 **Katrina: Alright, when do you think the next chapter will be out?**

 **N-Sight: I'd give it two more weeks, but I've got a feeling it won't be until later.**

 **Katrina: Why not?**

 **N-Sight: As of this moment, Chapter 15 is about one-third of the way finished.**

 **Katrina: Regardless, you're still writing for it?**

 **N-Sight: Yes I am. Life just caught up with me. I've got around twelve projects I'm trying to complete at the same time.**

 **Katrina: Humor me. What projects?**

 **N-Sight: Roman Torchwick cosplay, Stand-up Comedy Routine, Ghost Writing, Fire Emblem D20 system, Film School in-**

 **Katrina: Wait, repeat that last one?**

 **N-Sight: Fire Emblem D20 system? Yeah, I've been building this system for a little while. I don't have its Alpha finalized, but I'm starting up a test later on this upcoming month.**

 **Katrina: Wow. You are such a nerd.**

 **N-Sight: Hey! Intellectual, okay. Intellectual.**


	16. Chapter 15: War on Grimm

Tyler took one look at the scene unfolding before him. Grimm swarming all over the city, shredding apart anything they could and chasing after civilians and striking some down. The chaos was similar to the chaos on the UAC base on Mars. When the demons first appeared, those who weren't possessed were mauled or eaten, numerous by the possessed scientists and others by the demons themselves.

Tyler looked over his shoulder at the eight teens and two adults behind him. "Let's show these Grimm who's the boss."

Tyler put away his chaingun and slammed his fists into each other, activating a recent upgrade and making his armor glow a vibrant emerald. Time started to slow for him as he charged forward. He slammed his palm into a diving Nevermore, jumped over a Boarbatusk rolling past him, and turned around, punching the face off of a lunging Beowolf. Did not punch it, punched it off. O-F-F, Off. Punched it OFF!

Jaune was stunned slightly by the show of pure power, but he soon shook it off after seeing his teammates already in the fray. He rushed forward a few feet before hearing a loud THUD! Behind him, an Ursa Major had landed behind him, slowly moving forward and backing Jaune up against a wall.

Tidalia looked on with pure distaste, flicking her Ice-Blazendeir and shifting it into a bow with a string of ice. Aiming it at a charging Creeper, she fired an icicle arrow that passed through the Grimm and exploded into a shower of frigid winds. Emm dashed in behind the arrow, spinning her katanas and igniting the Grimm that had frozen over, melting them along with their frosty prison. Emm sheathed her katanas as Dusk leaped into the air and bounced off of the flame fighter's head. She flung her arms out, sending a shower of black, electrified knives into the skulls of several Grimm, electrocuting them and burning the eyes of a Nevermore. Landing back on the ground, Dusk did a PK Roll and stabbed her hidden blades into the jaws of a pair of Beowolves. Looking back over her shoulder, she realized that the Grimm kept swarming in from the opening they were thrown out through.

Dusk shook her head. "We're in for quite a fight."

* * *

Not too far away, Ruby stood up, looking around at the chaos before her. Something caught her eye immediately. In the middle of a pack of Beowolves, a small boy, maybe about seven or eight, was closed off from an escape route. The boy cowered in fear by curling up and trying to hide inside his striped T-Shirt. Shortly after Ruby noticed his situation, an Alpha in the circle raised its claws, preparing to slash them downward onto the child. Ruby instantly took action, speeding into the circle and blocking the Alpha's claws. Ruby struggled to hold off the claws before a shotgun blast went off and exploded the Alpha's head.

Yang kicked aside the Alpha, knocking it into two other Beowolves and sending all three flying. Weiss sped past her and skewered two more, freezing a third and a fourth along the way. Blake leaped over the frozen ones and slashed her blades at the remaining two, sending a wave of violet energy at them and slicing them in half.

Ruby looked down at the kid as Weiss stepped closer. "Don't worry," she assured him. "We'll keep you safe."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had now finally regrouped and formed a small circle around the young boy, trying their best to keep him out of the crossfire. Yang buckled down and started rushing heavier-set Grimm, like Alphas and Ursa Majors, knocking them back or knocking them down. Weiss stood closer to the boy, who was still cowering in fear and hiding behind her. She utilized her glyphs to launch Grimm away from her and keep the child out of range of anything too dangerous. Ruby began making laps around the group, slashing through anything that came closer than Yang's area and decapitating as many as she could. Blake had begun using her clones to set traps for the Grimm to hit and create a repulsion effect. It worked for some of them, but larger Grimm were unaffected by the knockback and instead took the explosions head on. After two or three though, Ruby or Yang had taken the larger ones out who refused to be forced away.

Ruby finally saw that the pack was thinning out, looking out towards the streets and taking aim at the last one's head. Blake took this as a sign to start tackling larger threats. The Faunus rushed toward the closest King Taijitu, dodging slashes from Ursai along the way. When she finally reached it, the giant snake struck, sinking its teeth into the pavement where Blake stood a moment ago. Blake had moved around the strike, her blades now piercing the snake's right eye. As if shrugging off the attack, the Taijitu flicked its head downward, knocking Blake off-balance and knocking her down. Blake looked up, panicked and defenseless. The King Taijitu struck, launching its fangs towards the feline. Blake held her arms up in defense and closed her eyes, praying that luck was on her side and expecting excruciating pain.

That pain never came. At the same time, Adam had sprinted towards her and blocked the fangs with his sword. Blake opened her eyes to see Adam, sword drawn and pressed against the snake's fangs. Blake watched in shock as Adam made one firm push to knock back the snake and slashed through its face, slicing the head of the snake right down the middle. Adam grabbed her blades from the snake's eyes and tossed them to her.

Blake caught them and looked to her savior. "Adam," she began.

Adam turned to face her. "I may not agree with your ideas, but I know what I've done has left scars. Maybe this will help atone for my sins."

With that, Adam slashed again, passing his sword directly through the other head of the snake. Blake watched as the ex-leader of the White Fang ran off, quickly vanishing from view and fleeing the inevitable conversation with Blake. The feline stood up, gripping her weapons tight, unsure what Adam would do with his life and wondering whether or not he meant what he said.

* * *

At about the same time, Tyler slammed his fist into the face of a King Taijitu that had encircled him. As the snake began to dissolve into the air, he heard the sounds of a bullhead flying through the air. Looking up, he saw it, side doors opening to drop the huntsmen and huntresses that resided within. As they fell, Tyler could make out the two teams and their professor that were descending.

The first team consisted of two brownish-clothed young women followed by a young man in burnt orange and another in faded, lime green battle armor. They were Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, the four members of the second-year team CFVY.

The second team was lead by a heavily armored man colored in white, followed by a woman in tan clothes with blue shoulder guards, another man in yellow gear with tan shin guards, and another woman in purple with white shin guards and pauldrons. This was second-year Team DNMK(Denmark), whose members were Doyle Dagger, Natalie Grey, Matthew Faux Pas, and Kimball Killgore.

The professor who followed them was none other than Peter Port. The nine of them landed and immediately set to work crushing Grimm. Doyle pulled out two handguns and extended them into rounded shields. He planted his feet in the ground and signaled his orders to his teammates. Natalie ran ahead, swinging two long electrified whips and cracking them against two Ursa Majors that were rushing to meet her. Matthew had his claws out, slashing at a Beowolf that had lunged towards Kimball. Kimball smacked away a charging Boarbatusk and kicked it towards a horde of other assorted Grimm. It bounced off of each as it hit, creating a pinball effect and flew right back to Kimball. She grabbed the Boarbatusk by its tusk and rolled it at top speed towards a pack of Beowolves that were getting closer to Doyle. It smacked through all ten of them and made them dissolve in midair.

Doyle looked back over his shoulder at Kimball, who hollered, "STRIKE!" upon his acknowledgment.

Doyle nodded and yelled, "Kimball! Flying Golem!"

Kimball ran towards him as he turned his shield to face her. Kimball landed on his shield, slamming her whole weight down onto him. In response, he launched her into the air, sending her flying nearly 50 yards into the sky, where she smacked through three passing Nevermores and rolled up into a ball. As she did this, her armor appeared to grow in thickness and her boots seemed to gain an exoskeleton of solid steel. Once she reached the pinnacle of her jump, she immediately dropped down at an alarming speed, smashing through a King Taijitu and creating a 15-foot wide crater in the ground where she landed.

At this point, Coco Adel had stepped up in front of a large group of Beowolves and a Deathstalker. She clicked a button on her handbag, unfolding it into a golden Gatling gun. She aimed it at the Deathstalker and let fly a stream of bullets. She blasted the horde apart and brought down two Nevermores. Most of the Grimm had been taken out by now, so Coco and her team moved on to find more elsewhere in the city.

Tyler acknowledged the reinforced control over the area and focused on finding Team RWBY. He took nearly no time finding them, reconvening in the town square. Ruby and Weiss had their weapons drawn, backs facing a small boy who stood between them. Blake was crouching next to the kid, her weapons sheathed and on her back. Yang was sitting down, legs crossed and eyes glaring ahead at the empty streets. When Tyler reached them, he approached Blake, who was comforting the child.

"Don't worry," Tyler overheard Blake saying. "You're safe now."

The young boy wiped back a tear. "But, why? Why would you help me?"

Blake shook her head. "It's my job to protect those who can't protect themselves."

The young boy held up his hand, revealing a patch of pure black hair. "Even me?"

Blake smiled a little. "Can you keep a secret?"

The boy lowered his hand before he nodded slowly. Blake reached up and pulled up on her bow, exposing her left ear to the boy, before she covered it up again.

"Especially you," she reassured.

At that moment, Tyler saw it. "BLAKE!"

Blake wouldn't act fast enough. Tyler activated his boost mode, rushing up to leap over her and smash his fist into the pouncing Alpha Beowolf. He slammed his fists together and landed behind Blake before he leaped at the canine Grimm. He landed two punches before cracking the skull of the Alpha and crushing its brain. As Blake turned to face him, she saw the black smoke puff out of the skull, dissolving the Grimm as it imploded.

Tyler turned around to look at Blake. She had comforted the child and the four of them had protected him from certain death. It was their duty and though they were still in training, they did it without question and without hesitation. For that, he was grateful, even as his head swirled and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Tyler felt like he was hit by a semi-truck when he finally woke up. He could hear voices that sounded familiar, but couldn't place a label on them. It only took him a moment to realize who they were and what they were saying.

"So, he just crushed an Alpha's skull and passed out afterward?"

Tyler recognized the voice as Emm's. Before he could muster the strength to reply, another answered her.

"That's what Blake said. He rushed in and destroyed it faster than anyone could see."

Tidalia was there too. Judging by the next two voices, Team TEAL was standing at his bedside.

"Is the child alright?" Katrina's voice responded.

Dusk returned the answer. "Yes, he is. I'm still wondering why he passed out after taking out something so minute."

Tyler felt strong enough to respond. "I owe you four an explanation."

He opened his eyes to see the four of them, dressed in matching black tank tops and denim jeans. Tyler sat up a little, rubbing his head from the pain near his neck.

Dusk crossed her arms. "So, the sleeping beauty decided to wake up. How was the nap?"

Tyler coughed once into his hand. "Empty. Dreamless. Short. I honestly didn't notice."

Tidalia let out a sigh of relief. "You had us all worried. You saved Blake's life, but in doing so, you almost lost yours."

Tyler held his left wrist in his right hand. "I owe you all an explanation and an apology."

Emm shook her head. "Save it for when Teams RWBY and JNPR get here."

Tyler held up his left hand. "No, this is only for the four of you."

Katrina nodded. "I'll make sure we've got no eavesdroppers."

Katrina walked off as Dusk posed a question. "Is this related to why you called Team JNPR on the previous mission and called us to help Team RWBY gather intelligence in Vale?"

Tyler shrugged. "That's part of it, but there's more that I can't explain in public."

Katrina returned. "We're alone. No one but us four."

Tyler smiled at her. "Thank you, Katrina." He turned to face Tidalia. "Are you all aware of my situation as well as your own?"

Tidalia looked at him with a concerned look. "To what extent do you mean?"

Tyler folded his hands together. "Based on that response, you are. Ozpin already knows this, so I'm telling you something that could jeopardize your position as students."

Dusk huffed. "I'll do what I need to get some closure. Just tell us already."

Tyler unfolded his hands. "Alright. I'm the main character of 'Doom: The Demon Hunter'. I was brought here for some reason that I can't explain."

Emm's eyes lit up. "Wait, you're THAT Captain Tyler Wells!? YOU are the Doomguy!?"

Tyler nodded. "Did you bet any Lien on that?"

Dusk handed Emm 20 Lien. "Happy?"

Tyler glared at her. "You need to stop gambling."

Dusk shrugged. "I'm only losing to Emm, but I've gained over a million lien through these bets."

Tyler sighed. "Frivolous gambling aside, yes, I am the 'Doomguy'. I've been working with Ozpin since I arrived here."

"Now, now, don't go spilling everything, Tyler."

All five of them jumped as Ozpin stepped out from around the corner. "I understand where you're going with this, so I have Glynda watching the doors."

Tidalia looked from Tyler to Ozpin. "What's going on?"

Ozpin gestured to the five chairs loosely placed around the lowered bed. "Everyone take a seat, please. This story will need a little time."

* * *

Blake was seated on top of a building overlooking the previously infested town square. Blake looked out as Atlesian Knights patrolled the streets and made their way around the city. She held out her hands and opened them, palms up, staring at them for a moment.

"Well," a voice addressed her, "I can see that you were right, my love."

Blake looked back over her shoulder as Adam walked up to stand next to her. "Adam, why did you help us?"

Adam stayed motionless. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe you really got to me."

Blake looked up at him, seeing him without his mask for the first time in forever. His blue eyes now shone brightly in the sunset. He was quite handsome, facial features that looked more like royalty than the youthful adult he was.

Adam continued. "I merely came to say goodbye." He turned to gaze at her. "I need to atone for my sins, but I will not do so within a cell."

Blake smiled at him. "You're actually taking responsibility for your actions."

Adam shook his head. "Who knows how many people I've wronged? The only way I can seem redemption is through secretive heroism." Adam stepped towards her, knelt, then took her hand in his. "I'm doing this for you, my love. I am doing this to build a world for us to live in peacefully."

Adam kissed Blake's hand. He then stood up, clutched his sword in his hand, and took off into the sunset, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Blake watched as he left, a tear falling from her eye. She never will give up on him, but she needed to let him work for this peace.

* * *

Ozpin had finished his explanation and Team TEAL had been filled in on the secret. In turn, they had shared their own origin story. Now, at nearly six-thirty, Tyler, Ozpin, Glynda, and Team TEAL all stood in Ozpin's study, Tyler having his strength replenished and everyone having had dinner. Ozpin had called them to his office for their next assignment.

"Oz," Tyler began, "I'm curious why you're sending me with Team TEAL."

Ozpin looked him directly in the eye. "I'm not sending them with you to provide you backup. I'm sending you with them as their backup plan. You already know the dangers of this mission, so I understand you all will be able to handle this mission."

Tidalia shook her head. "With all due respect, Professor Ozpin, shouldn't Tyler have his armor checked out ahead of time?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "I understand your concern, but I just need a tune up."

Dusk shook her head. "No offense, Professor Doom, but those systems you used need to be reconfigured."

"The reason I passed out was due to a lack of an A.I. Unit to swap between my modes freely. Ironwood is already securing one through legitimate means, but I'll just need to refrain from using them in succession like this last time."

Katrina placed her hand on his shoulder. "Once Ironwood finds that A.I., Madeline will implant it into your armor. Just wait, it'll be awesome."

Ozpin nodded. "Regardless, keep yourselves in check while you are out there. All of you."

All five of them nodded, exiting the office through the elevator. Glynda stepped to one side as Ozpin walked over to his desk.

"Professor Ozpin," Glynda began. "Was it really the best idea to send Tyler and a team of first-year students to retrieve our MIA?"

Ozpin nodded. "I am confident that they will return with him. He's our best shot at keeping Vale safe at the Vytal Festival."

Glynda stepped towards him. "And what if they aren't successful?"

Ozpin sighed. "Then Qrow will have been lost to the enemy."

* * *

Ruby watched as the bullhead took off. She was unaware of who was onboard but watching it fly off gave her a weird sensation. It seemed to calm her, but it also excited her. She felt like she could jump for joy, but she also felt like crying, although the answer to why eluded her. She held her scythe carefully in her arms and looked down the scope, finding the doors sealed and she couldn't see who was inside. Ruby sighed and put down Crescent Rose. She just knew that she couldn't wait to get on one of those again to go out and hunt Grimm.

* * *

It was the dead of night. Roman was seated in an interrogation room, cuffed to the desk. He thought through his options. He could try to save himself, but Cinder would make him pay. If he tried to keep this all out of the police's reach, he could lose his own life or never see the outside of a cell again. His only hope was that the guards would slip up and he could escape that way. He'd done it before and he could do it again.

The door to the room opened, revealing Tyler Wells, dressed in his updated combat armor. Tyler held a folder in his hands. He thumbed through it before he closed it and looked down at the handcuffed criminal.

Roman groaned. "Couldn't I have gotten one of your little lollies for this? You let her start last time, so why not this time?"

Tyler didn't answer his question. "Roman Torchwick, you are known as an accomplice to the White Fang. You have been charged with conspiring against Vale, treason, associating yourself with a known terrorist organization, espionage, grand larceny, and murder," Tyler glared at him, "in the first degree. How do you plead?"

Roman shrugged. "I could care less what happens to me. I only live for myself."

Tyler took the folder and placed it in front of Roman. "I have evidence to disprove this claim."

Roman opened it up and found a profile on Neo. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

Tyler sat down in the chair opposite him. "I think you do, Roman. Answer me honestly. Did your boss threaten you and your daughter, Neo?"

Roman leaned back in his chair. "You couldn't derive that from anything I said. How did you find out?"

"Olivia spilled who was originally onboard with the idea. She said you were roped into it by blackmail."

"In my line of work, it's called a reverse bribe."

"Regardless, you didn't see anything worth getting your daughter killed over." Tyler paused for a moment. "The way I see it, you want to get back to Neo and live a life of adventure with her, right?"

Roman shook his head. "The only reason I'm not telling you who's in charge is because I have a solid reason for not betraying her."

Tyler shrugged. "You're only making this harder on yourself. You have nothing to gain from allying yourself with terrorists."

"You're asking the wrong questions and looking for the wrong explanation. Neo and I aren't in it because we have something to gain. We're in it because we can't afford to lose."

Tyler looked into Roman's eyes. The criminal's resolve shone through and made Roman's statement abundantly clear: he would not crack anymore. Roman's face was telling the truth and his eyes reflected his message.

Finally, Tyler stood up. "Very well. I want you to think about this conversation. If you are unwilling to help us, I'll set up a personal escort to your final destination."

Roman shrugged. "Where else could you send me?"

Tyler made his way to the door. Upon reaching it, he gave his one-word response and closed the door behind him. Roman sat there, eyes wide at the realization of what his fate was. He was headed straight to the one place Tyler knew way too well.

"Hell," Roman repeated, a chill paralyzing him from head to toe.

* * *

 **End Scene:**

 **N-Sight: ALRIGHT! Take a break people!**

 **Ruby: Wait, where did the rest of the group go?**

 **N-Sight: They'll let you know when they return. Before that, you and your team need to train for the next part.**

 **Yang: Let's see, giant Nevermore, violent extremists, destructive sociopaths, we're ready!**

 **N-Sight: Nope.**

 **Weiss: Wait, no?**

 **N-Sight: Get training girls. Part Two is going to be killer.**

 **(Team RWBY leaves)**

 **N-Sight: Torch, I know you are listening.**

 **Torch: (slides from a hidden panel in the wall) Those four are intriguing to me.**

 **N-Sight: Are you ever going to reveal yourself?**

 **Torch: Not in the traditional sense, but your little origin for me will explain everything.**

 **N-Sight: You know that story is above Top Secret! Besides, I can't talk to you about this now. Emm and I need to get ready.**

 **Torch: What are you two doing?**

 **N-Sight: Let's just say there's another plotline we must attend to.**

 **Torch: Can I expect to hear from you around Christmas?**

 **N-Sight: Christmas Day, I'll post the Prologue and the first chapter of that story.**

 **Torch: What about this story's second part?**

 **N-Sight: It'll continue here, but it's going on Hiatus until further notice.**

 **Torch: I'll keep my eyes open for you.**


	17. Chapter 16: Xenobiotic Mayhem

Qrow was cornered, on his last breath and nearly out of options. It seemed like his situation was the worst it possibly could be. His sword was feeling heavier for him, but that just meant that his arms were getting tired from fighting. He figured this was the end.

Huntsmen weren't expected to go out like this: at the hands of Grimm. He was surrounded by nearly a thousand Grimm, ranging from Deathstalkers to Beowolves and King Taijitus. He was backed into a corner of the old ruins near Mountain Glenn, no backup was confirmed and he wasn't planning on lasting long.

It was at this moment that he heard a loud blast coming from around the corner. Qrow looked towards the sound to see five other human-shaped figures running around the bend, weapons drawn as they were battling their way towards him. One was dressed in red, wielding two flaming katanas that slashed through the Grimm with ease. The second was dressed in black, seeming to fight bare-handed while blasting lightning at the Grimm. The third was dressed in blue, fighting with what Qrow would describe to be weapons made of pure ice. The fourth was dressed in silver armor with a golden trim to it, slamming a steel hammer into her foes.

The fifth figure, Qrow instantly recognised. He knew the marine by the green armor and the orange visor. He knew the fighting style based on the vast range of dust-based weapons that he was switching between. Qrow knew that this was Tyler Wells, the now 18-year-old prodigy he found on Patch almost a year ago.

When Qrow recognised the figure, the fighting style used caught him off-guard. While most of his shots were aimed to kill, Tyler would wait for the Grimm to get too close to him before grabbing their faces and either ripping them off, crunching them in his grasp, slamming them into another Grimm, or punching the entire face completely off.

Qrow's brow furrowed. He wasn't sure why these five were here, but he wasn't sure he'd appreciate the answer. He gripped his scythe tighter and rejoined the fray. He ducked under a Deathstalker's claw and forced it upward. Qrow used this opening to rush in towards the stinger and slash it off. The stinger fell into the Deathstalker's head and stabbed its brain, killing it quickly.

Qrow looked up at the final Grimm left, a two-headed King Taijitu. Its white head lunged for the experienced hunter, but Qrow was able to block the fangs and slash them off, rendering the head without a weapon. He flicked his scythe back and it converted back into a single-edged greatsword. He brought it around and decapitated the white head as the black one roared in anger. Qrow pulled back and blocked as the remaining head lunged forward. In an ironic turn of events, the head's momentum brought it past Qrow, the sword slicing it in half as it connected.

Qrow flicked his sword upward and leapt onto the back of the snake. He was greeted by the sight of the Grimm, or rather the lack thereof. Qrow slid down off of the snake as the body slowly dissolved. Tyler pulled off his head and turned to face the experienced huntsman.

Qrow frowned at his renewed backup. "So, did Ozpin send you to replace me?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, he sent us to assist. You've been out of contact for weeks and he was getting worried."

Qrow sighed. "I guess you don't know what I've seen down here."

Tyler shrugged. "You might be right, but I've seen worse."

Qrow looked over Tyler's shoulder. "Since when did Oz let first-year students take on higher level missions?"

Tidalia crossed her arms. "Hey, we've got our reasons."

Emm looked over the battlefield, scanning it for something. "It looks like these weren't the standard Grimm we usually fight."

Qrow shook his head. "No, they're not. There's a point back this way that shows what we're up against."

Katrina nodded. "Then why not show us?"

Qrow turned back in the direction he came from. "Follow me."

It wasn't long before he lead them to the end of the tunnel. At the end, the path dropped off at a cliff which overlooked a spacious cavern. Down below them, a large crimson and black portal was opened and from it came several Grimm types, each with glowing jade or violet crystals embedded into their thick hide. Some looked like they had been experimented on by less than respected persons.

Tyler looked out over the Grimm that emerged slowly, shocked at what he saw. "Where are they coming from?"

Qrow glanced over to him with an ominous look. "We don't really know. All I can gather is that someone has been experimenting on Grimm."

Tyler tightened his fists. "Olivia Pierce."

Qrow shook his head. "Not her, as far as I can tell."

Emm crossed her arms. "Is there a chance of getting to the other side?"

Dusk beat Qrow to the answer. "Perhaps getting through would be impossible or staying alive while across would be taxing."

Qrow smirked at her. "Looks like someone knows their limits." He turned to the others present. "It's also a matter of getting to the portal. There's too many Grimm surrounding the portal."

Tyler grit his teeth. "I could take them out."

Qrow whipped around to face him. "That's not-"

By that moment, Tyler had already dropped off of the cliff and revved up the chainsword. Tidalia sighed and signaled her team to follow her down the cliffside. Emm, Dusk, and Tidalia immediately leapt after him. Qrow frowned, gripping his scythe tightly.

Katrina shook her head at Qrow. "He's always done these things. Just let him get some rage out."

Qrow sighed and leapt off, Katrina close behind him. As soon as Qrow landed firmly on the ground, Emm blocked him from an inbound Creep. Qrow held his weapon in greatsword mode, trying his best to redirect blows from the malevolent creatures and focusing on defense over offense. He soon found himself back to back with Tidalia, who was using her shield and her Ice-axe in tandem, providing a balanced combat structure. Qrow braced himself as another mutated Creep lunged at him, slamming its skull into Qrow's blade.

Tyler, on the other hand, was ramming his chainsword through nearly any Grimm that got too close, all while slowly making his way towards the portal. Emm saw this and sheathed her katanas, grasping the buster sword on her back and the combat sword in its sheath beneath. She leapt over him and slashed through an incoming King Taijitu head. She turned back to Tyler who had eliminated the last Creep and moved on to the other King Taijitu head.

Katrina smacked her hammer against the Deathstalker she was fighting and smashed its skull. She followed it up by slamming its stinger into its back and crippling the Grimm. Looking back over her shoulder, she raised her hammer just in time to block a claw swipe from a Beowolf.

"EMM! KATRINA!" Tidalia called out to her companions. "Scarlet Wings!"

Katrina rushed towards Emm and grabbed onto her, leaping into the air and letting go quickly. Emm had switched to her buster sword and was ready for Katrina's move. The samurai held the sword aloft and brought it into a spinning arc upon making the quick drop to the ground. She carried the momentum into a spiral and turned her motion into a spinning strike that forced flames outward in a wave. Katrina slammed downward behind the flame wave and sent a shockwave across the ground that forced the Grimm into the air, slamming into the flame wave.

Tidalia looked around to see that no other Grimm were left in the area. Tyler removed his helmet, holding it in his hand. While no more Grimm were emerging from the portal itself, it wasn't going to be helpful to them if there were others at the other end of the gate.

Tyler popped his neck. "I'm going in. I'll call you all when I get to the other side."

Qrow cleared his throat. "What makes you think you won't die the second you pass through?"

Tyler placed his helmet back onto his head. "I've survived hell itself. If I can't survive a few Grimm, something's wrong."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tyler jumped through the portal. The five who remained stayed silent while they awaited his response over their comlinks.

* * *

Tyler looked around as he passed into the portal. He took in the large room he was standing in. He was standing on a steel tiled floor with reinforced steel walls and ceilings. The room itself looked like a long hallway where he was situated at the end of. While the room was empty of all living creatures and Grimm, slightly to his delight, it included multiple panels and tanks on the walls near him that included the control panel to the portal, a communication panel, and a few empty tanks with weird blue liquids flowing through them.

Tyler opened the channel to Tidalia's comlink. "Tyler to Team TEAL," he began, but he only got a violent burst of static through the earpiece. "Damnit!" he yelled in pain. "Okay, no contacting them through the earpieces."

He looked over to the panel on the wall that looked like a communications panel. Walking over to it, Tyler recognized it as a map-like panel that had the layout for the facility that he was in, somewhere called, "Merlot Industries." He scanned the layout with his eyes, finding as many key points of interest as he could before noticing something called 'Scrambler Tower Controls'. Tyler placed his scroll into the port and copied the map to his device, hoping to get an idea of what he needed to do.

Tyler picked up the scroll and uploaded the map to his suit. "I'll see if I can deactivate the Scrambler Tower and try to contact the others. I can't be that far out of range."

His mission in mind, Tyler made his way briskly through the corridors of the complex, careful to stay as hidden from cameras as he could.

* * *

Deep in the caves, the five hunters were waiting impatiently for Tyler to call them. Tidalia finally had enough of waiting and booted up her earpiece.

"Tidalia to Tyler," she said, but she received a loud static sound from her earpiece. "OW!" she yelled, yanking her earpiece from its place in her ear. "That explains what's going on."

Qrow chuckled. "You know, maybe we should have followed him into the portal."

Katrina shook her head. "You said so yourself, we might die the second we enter it."

Tidalia massaged her ear with her gloved hand. "Something's jamming his earpiece. The signals emitting from his earpiece to ours shouldn't have any static issues even if it's across the planet."

Dusk crossed her arms. "I just hope he's got the same idea over there."

Emm popped her shoulder and rolled it in its socket. "I wasn't too concerned by the portal itself killing us, but the Grimm on the other side might tear us apart if it's to be believed."

Dusk frowned. "Are you trying to make us feel better, or dash our hopes of seeing him again?"

Emm glared right back. "I'm just trying to give reasoning for why we didn't go through."

"He's not going to last fifteen minutes in a fight like that!"

"No, WE won't last fifteen minutes in a fight like that! When he loses control, there's no stopping him! We barely lasted as long as we did with him in that mindset!"

"He's got only one-percent chance of hitting his allies!"

"It's still one-percent chance for every punch!"

While the two teammates continued bickering, Qrow leaned towards their leader, Tidalia. "Do they usually argue this aggressively?"

Tidalia sighed. "They can't stand each other. This happens on a daily basis and they usually are more brutal than this."

Qrow reached into his shirt and pulled out a canteen. "Well, I'm too sober for this."

As Qrow knocked back a few swigs, Tidalia looked towards the portal. "Let's hope we hear back from him soon."

Katrina shook her head and looked over to her leader. "Let's end this fight now."

Tidalia grabbed Emm by the shoulders as Katrina did the same to Dusk. "Cut it out!" Tidalia exclaimed. "The next time I catch you two bickering, I'll force you both through a freeze-dry paralysis!"

Emm let out a sigh as Dusk trembled in fear. "Yes, ma'am."

Qrow put away his flask. "How are you all communicating anyway? Scrolls are out of range."

Tidalia handed him a spare earpiece. "We're using these. They have stronger signals that can cross the whole world twice."

Qrow put it into his ear. "May as well have some company."

* * *

Tyler had finally reached his target. He looked around the room and took in the surroundings. The room was the same style as all of the hallways he traveled through to get to it. The only difference was the small control panel that included a five foot by twelve foot touch screen that depicted all configurations of all scrambling towers in the facility.

Tyler immediately looked the panel over, realizing that the facility was on an island that wasn't on any map he'd seen before. It was an unfamiliar shape by most means and wasn't large enough to be noteworthy by most settlement's standards. Tyler found the controls to all three towers and turned them off.

He heard crackling on his comlink. "I'm sure I'm getting through this time."

Tyler scoffed in response. "I hear you loud and clear, Tidalia. I'd like you all to follow me through the portal."

Tidalia's comlink clicked in response. "We're on our way. What should we expect?"

"It'll be an empty room when you arrive. It'll be close to where I am now."

Emm's voice came through next. "Going through now."

* * *

Emm stepped onto the reinforced steel and immediately drew her katanas. "I was expecting a small fight, but this seems tamer than anything."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," came an unknown voice over the comlinks.

Tyler stepped around the corner. "Who was that?"

The mysterious voice continued. "Oh, where are my manners? It's been so long since I've had guests, much less celebrities like yourselves."

Qrow chuckled. "I'm surprised to hear I'm a celebrity."

The voice finally introduced himself. "My name is Doctor Merlot. Welcome to my island, more precisely, Merlot Industries."

Tidalia rolled her shoulders. "I'm touched that you'd think we know who you are."

Merlot gasped over the comlink. "I'm wounded, truly I am. Well, I'll give you the grand tour. Tyler should know the way to the main testing area."

Dusk popped her hidden blades into extended position. "That didn't explain what you do or how you know us."

They could hear Merlot's chuckle over the earpieces. "Of course it didn't. I'm an experimental theorist involving Grimm mutations and upgrades. I was hired by someone you've made your enemy quite a while ago."

Tyler growled under his breath. "Olivia Pierce."

"How marvelous! You've figured me out."

Qrow shouldered his weapon. "Let's take care of this quickly. I haven't talked to Ozpin in quite some time."

Tyler motioned down the corridor. "Let's go see what the good doctor has planned for us."

* * *

After wandering the halls of the facility for hours, Merlot finally lead them, by audio at least, to a massive experimentation laboratory. What dropped from the ceiling were eight red robots with electrified sabers. They glared their eyes at the hunters and readied for combat.

Merlot's callous voice carried over the intercoms. "I do apologise for putting you all through such an endeavor, but my security system is built to destroy any and all intruders that make it this far."

Tyler slammed his fists together. "Let's see what they've got."

As the first robot approached, Tyler ran forward. He threw a volley of punches, but the robot easily dodged them and returned its own blows on the marine. Tyler was sent soaring into the wall behind him.

Merlot's chuckle echoed throughout the room. "I don't think that's a viable option this time. My robots are able to read your movements and predict your next blow, regardless of whether you plan it out or act spontaneously."

Dusk motioned for the others to back up. When Tyler stood up, he saw her hands clasped together and standing in front of five beowolves. She flicked her wrist, sending them charging at the first robot. As Merlot's creation was unable to see her, it began attacking the illusions themselves, letting Dusk close in and take out one of the robots.

She quickly retreated back to the others. "They can only lock onto one person at a time. Swarming them together helps us take them down."

Merlot chuckled. "I'm afraid such petty tactics will not help you in this way. My robots are designed to never fall to the same tricks twice."

Dusk retried her tactic, the illusions again, but the robot she targeted immediately countered her strike, ignoring the other images. Dusk was sent tumbling across the floor to the rest of the group. Dusk struggled to stand back up, but due to the damaging blow, she fell backward, unconscious.

Tidalia held out her shield. "We'll need backup."

Emm grabbed Dusk and nodded at Qrow. "Can you take her and head back to Beacon?"

Qrow latched his sword to his belt. "How should I get there?"

Emm shook her head. "Use the portal we entered and call for evac at Mountain Glenn. Opzin left a few hunter teams on patrol before we went in after you."

Qrow looked over to Katrina. "Mind if I have you tag along? I don't have the best reputation."

Katrina took up her partner into her arms. "Let's go quickly."

The two hurried out with their additional member, running to gain the most distance between them and the robots. Tyler slammed his fists into each other, moving them into a defensive position while Tidalia and Emm followed suit.

Tidalia popped her shoulder and held her shield forward. "Let's hold out as long as we can and hope they get back alright."

Emm groaned. "What choice do we have?"

* * *

Moments later, Katrina and Qrow reached the portal, with the unconscious Dusk thrown over her partner's shoulder. Qrow took two steps towards the portal and drew his sword. Katrina held onto Dusk as she stopped in her tracks. Ahead of them were four beowolves, looking into the portal, each with green crystals sticking out of their backs.

Qrow let out a groan. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

Katrina held her hammer in one arm while holding Dusk in the other. "I don't think I could fight like this very well."

Qrow clicked his sword's handle. "I'll take these four out, you make it through to the other side. I'll follow if I can."

Katrina nodded. "Just be quick."

Katrina dashed between the four beowolves as they hadn't noticed their presence yet. Katrina's second trip through the portal was quicker than she remembered it being, reaching the other side before she knew it. Stepping out into the abandoned cavern, she set Dusk down on the ground at the bottom of the cliff and activated the radio she brought with her.

"Come on, Oobleck," she urged. "Please pick up."

* * *

Qrow made short work of the Grimm and was willing to enter the portal, but he wanted to check in with Katrina if he could. Tapping the earpiece they gave him, he accessed the communication channel.

"You alright on that side?" he called out, expecting an immediate answer.

"Yeah," Katrina's voice echoed back. "I'm not seeing any Grimm on this side."

Qrow looked up and noticed shadows moving in the hallway. "It looks like I've got more coming. I'll hold out if I can, but I need to cut the portal."

Katrina's voice became concerned. "What? No! You're coming with us! I need your help getting Dusk to safety!"

"There's no time!"

Katrina held her breath as Qrow continued. "If I let any of these things come through, we may not get a chance to return on time. Head back to Beacon and try to find our position. Ozpin should know how to do that. Until then, I'm cutting you off from this hellhole of an island."

Katrina's comlink crackled once. "Now isn't the time for self-sacrifice! I need her alive!"

Qrow sighed. "I'm sorry, kid, but you'll thank me later."

Qrow took his scythe and slashed through the control module to the portal, forcing the portal to close off. Qrow's connection to Katrina was severed, her only contact with them lost.

"Some things are worth protecting in this way."

* * *

Katrina growled in anger as static filled her comlink. She turned it off, taking it out of her ear and placing it into her belt pouch. As she did so, Dusk began to stir.

"What...happened?" she asked, groggily.

Katrina knelt down next to her. "You over exerted yourself. I need to get you to a medic."

Dusk nodded. "How do you expect to do that? We fell down a cliff."

Katrina extended her wings and put her hammer away. "You forget who the angelic one is on our team."

Dusk chuckled. "I've always been meaning to ask, did it hurt?"

Katrina hooked her arms under Dusk's armpits. "Did what hurt?"

Dusk smirked. "The impact when you fell from heaven?"

Katrina smacked Dusk's cheek before taking off into the air. "I should have seen that one coming."

Dusk shook her head. "Why hasn't anyone used that on you yet?"

Katrina soared them over the cliff. "I don't draw attention to it."

Dusk donned a pouty face. "You know you like the pickup lines."

Katrina flapped her wings again, flying up out of the tunnels and reaching the warmer air above ground. "Let's just get you some help."

* * *

 **Hey guys! N-Sight here!**

 **I'm happy to announce that the next three chapters are ready to update within the next month and a half. I'll be constantly writing on weekends and doing livestreams on Wednesdays, so the bi-weekly updates to this story are kicking back up this week.**

 **I'm doing my next livestream on twitch on March 8th where I'll be playing Breath of the Wild. I won't have a different game each week, but I'll try to alternate games each week if I can, switching between Shovel Knight and Zelda for the time being.**

 **When I finally get to the start of Volume 3's tournament finals, I'll update weekly with the final selection of chapters. Having already written the conclusion, I'm pretty sure a lot of you will enjoy it once it's posted.**

 **The next update is on March 19th, with an update to RWBY: MW on March 12th. See you all then.**


	18. Chapter 17: Beacon of Hope

Winter had landed on the platform in the courtyard of Beacon Academy. She had just overseen the delivery of several paladins to Ironwood and she planned on meeting up with her sister for a moment. She looked back into her ship as four Atlesian Knights stepped out and took their positions in front of her, side by side, as guards for her. The two closest to her stepped forward and take position behind her.

It was then that she heard a familiar voice behind her. "WINTER!" it called.

Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of two youthful huntresses, one dressed in red and black while the other was caked in white, running forward to meet her. As they drew closer, Winter placed her hand up to signal the Knights to stand down. Almost immediately, they stepped behind her as the two youths stepped held her posture as the huntresses in training slowed their pace, coming to a stop before they reached her.

"Your presence honors us," the white-haired teen greeted, curtsying before the Atlas Specialist. The other tried to follow suit, but wound up looking goofy.

Winter looked them over. "The pleasure is mine, sister." Winter relaxed her form slightly. "So, Weiss, how have you been?"

Weiss placed her hand on her chest. "I've been doing wonderfully. I'm top of my sparring class and I hold the highest grades in our class."

Winter reflexively backhanded Weiss. "Silence, boob. I didn't ask about your ranking," she let her expression become more welcoming. "I asked how you've been. Are you eating well? Have you taken up any hobbies? Have you made a few friends?"

Weiss sighed slightly, gesturing towards her partner. "Well, I've met Ruby."

Ruby snickered once, pushing in the huge knot that had formed on Weiss's head. "Bewb."

Winter straightened up into a more serious expression. "I see. So this is the leader you wrote to me about. How fittingly...underwhelming."

Ruby tilted her head to her left. "Uh, thank you?"

Winter smiled slightly. "Greetings, Ruby Rose. I offer my thanks for taking an interest in my sister."

Ruby blinked twice. "Oh, uh, it's okay. The honor is in my, uh, court." Ruby briefly lost her balance before finally gaining her composure.

Winter shook her head. "So, sister, I meant to meet with General Ironwood, but since I'm early, why don't you show me to your quarters?"

Weiss perked up a little more. "Really?"

Winter nodded. "I wish to inspect them to see if they hold up to my standards."

Before they could head towards the school, they heard a loud shout coming from the cliffside. "Heads up!"

They all turned that way to see a white blur falling from above the cliff, swooping down and kicking up a huge gust of wind near them. They watched with mixed expressions as the angelic warrior touched down onto the ground carrying a wounded colleague.

Ruby recognized the figures immediately. "Katrina! Dusk! Where have you two been?"

Katrina kneeled in pain, still carrying her unconscious partner. "Get Professor Ozpin. Now."

Weiss pulled out her scroll and dialed the number for Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby rushed over, taking Dusk out of the angel's arms. Katrina panted heavily from the strain of flying for so long at such high speeds without rest.

Ruby looked Dusk over. "What happened?"

Katrina placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "We don't have time...Tyler's in trouble."

Winter walked up with a stern look on her face. "You five had been out of contact for a week!"

Katrina took a deep breath before reaching into her pocket and pulling out two scrolls. Both of them had huge gashes across the screens and were pierced through by something. "Kinda hard when mutants crush your scroll."

Winter held out her arm towards Katrina, extending a hand to stand with. "Ruby, take Dusk to the infirmary. Katrina, I'll take you to Ozpin."

"No need," a familiar voice sounded. "I'm already here."

Looking back towards the platform, Weiss was standing next to Ozpin and Glynda, both with concerned looks on their faces. Glynda nodded at Ruby who rushed off with Dusk still in her arms, Weiss trailing behind them. Ozpin knelt down to talk with Katrina on eye level.

"Any reason you're back here without your whole team?" he gestured.

Katrina stood up, receiving some help from Winter. "We found Qrow, but we can't talk here."

Ozpin motion for them to follow him. "Let's head to my office."

* * *

Ozpin, Goodwitch, Katrina, and Winter had crowded into the elevator that went directly to Ozpin's office. Katrina was holding her hip, still in pain from the flight. Ozpin kept an eye on her while they ascended. Winter was tapping her foot impatiently as the elevator sped upward towards their destination. Glynda eyed the wings on Katrina, which were folded up behind her, but they bore several areas of damage and had lost some feathers here and there.

Finally, the elevator opened, revealing Ozpin's Office. General Ironwood was leaning against Ozpin's desk, eyeing the doorway as they entered. Ironwood stood up as he saw who all was present.

"You said you wanted to see me, Oz?"

Professor Ozpin nodded. "Yes, I did. I want you to hear this as well."

Glynda helped Katrina make her way towards the chair by Ozpin's desk. Once she had been seated, Ozpin took his place in his chair behind the desk. Ironwood stood to Ozpin's left, while Glynda stood behind him to the right. Winter took a place behind Katrina, her hands behind her back.

Ozpin nodded. "Well, I believe we would like to hear what you have to say, Miss Aerolla."

Katrina nodded. "We were answering Qrow's distress signal from below Mountain Glenn. When we reached him, he showed us a portal that lead to an unmarked island. We were surprised to find advanced robots and mutated Grimm in the facility."

Ironwood blinked twice in surprise. "Wait, mutated Grimm?"

Katrina closed her eyes. "Embedded with green and purple crystals, misshapen, and completely deformed for some of them." She reopened her eyes. "I believe the facility belongs to the scientist we encountered, Dr. Merlot."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Merlot?"

Katrina relaxed her shoulders. "Yeah. Did you know him?"

"Of course. It was Dr. Merlot's efforts that brought Mountain Glenn to its ruined state after the civilians moved underground." Ozpin looked down at his hands. "It's hard to believe he's still experimenting on such monsters after that incident."

Ironwood crossed his arms. "I'll send in my elites."

Glynda looked over to Ironwood with a stern look on her face. "Don't you dare send troops out there. You always do these things like it's a contest of measuring d-"

"Glynda," Ozpin interrupted, knowing where she was going with this. "Ironwood has a point. Merlot has showed us his facility and he's not willing to surrender or go down without a fight."

Katrina shook her head. "He seems more than willing to destroy himself before an army could take him in."

Ozpin nodded in agreement. "Yes, Merlot has always been more destructive in his methods when he sees results in his future."

Ironwood nodded. "So, Oz, what do we do?"

Ozpin gestured with his hands as he spoke. "We need to establish contact with Tyler and try to help them off of the island, but not provide additional troops. James, I believe that they are capable of handling this threat on their own."

Ironwood turned away. "It's not you I don't trust, it's Tyler."

Katrina looked down into her hands. "I trust him."

Ozpin smiled at her. "Let's see how well Tyler proves himself."

* * *

Dusk awoke to a bright white light. It filled her vision, blinding her temporarily. She squinted, adjusting her eyes to the heavenly glow. When her vision finally became clearer, she recognised a familiar face she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Blake?" she managed to groan out in pain.

The faunus ninja looked over to her from her spot in the chair by the bed. "You're awake, finally."

Dusk tried sitting up, but a sharp pain resonated in her side. "Don't move," Blake warned. "You took massive damage in your last mission."

Dusk just leaned back in the hospital bed. "How long was I out for?"

Blake handed her a glass of water. "You've been out cold for two days."

Dusk sighed, taking the glass from her friend's hand. "Better than most, but I should've been up by now."

Blake slowly shook her head. "Katrina asked me to keep an eye on you. She's making a few preparations before heading back to retrieve your group."

Dusk took a small sip of water. "How long should I be here?"

Blake crossed her arms. "You need to slow down, take it easy. Let your body heal for once. I almost did the same thing you are doing: exhausting yourself past your own strength."

Dusk sighed. "I didn't plan on going anywhere. I'm wondering how long I can expect to relax."

Blake smirked at her. "Maybe another day or two. You didn't take too much damage, but it was more than Katrina."

"How did she recover so quickly?"

"She didn't have to."

Dusk raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Blake shrugged. "She had minor strains from flying you over here, but she had healed them after a full rest last night."

Dusk smirked at that. "Tougher than I was." She handed the glass back to Blake. "Anything else I can do?"

Blake placed the glass on the night-stand. "Just rest up. I'll have someone stop by every once in awhile to keep you company."

Dusk closed her eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

Blake silently backed out of the room. Sleep came easy for Dusk. She knew she needed it, so why fight it?

* * *

Madeline and Dustin were talking in the front of Dustin's blacksmith shop. Dustin was trying to convince her to stay in Vale while she had the money and resources to do so. Madeline was trying to get him to travel back to Atlas while she had the resources to do so. While Dustin hated the cold weather of Atlas, Madeline thrived in it, loving every second she was out in the crisp, cool air.

As they were about to agree to disagree, the door to the shop opened and a familiar face walked in. The angelic huntress-in-training that entered immediately was recognised by Madeline.

"Katrina," she greeted, extending her open hand. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Miss Buttercup," Katrina accepted the extended hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure."

Madeline smiled. "Just Madeline, please. It's a surprise to see you here."

Katrina shrugged. "I'm here to get some updated armor."

She looked over to Dustin. "I don't believe we've met."

Dustin chuckled. "I don't suppose we have. I'm Dustin Hardwick."

Katrina raised her eyebrow. "Dustin 'The Hardy' Hardwick? The same blacksmith that upgraded Tyler's armor?"

Dustin chuckled. "The very same. I don't believe I caught your name, young lady."

Katrina nodded. "Right. I'm Katrina Aerolla, one of the students that Tyler took with him on his latest missions."

Dustin beamed at that. "Why didn't you say so? I still owe him a favor for helping me out a few months ago."

Katrina shrugged. "I was going to. Anyways, I need something similar to that armor Madeline wore last time she was with us."

Madeline nodded. "I had just returned it a moment ago. I'm headed back to Atlas tomorrow."

Dustin looked over to Katrina's wings. "I can see we'll need to make some adjustments."

Katrina flapped her wings lightly. "I'm sure we will."

Madeline walked over to the toolbox that was lying on the counter. "Let me get you measured. We'll make the modifications we need and you can take over from there."

* * *

 **N-Sight: So, do you think she's going to pull through?**

 **Ozpin: I see no reason to assume she can't. Why bring it up?**

 **N-Sight: I don't know, humor?**

 **Ozpin: I hardly see anything funny about this "incident" you've concocted.**

 **N-Sight: Look, I'm working with what I have. I'll pull into the main Volume 3 plot shortly.**

 **Ozpin: Just be careful. Vale is in your hands.**

 **N-Sight: Another two weeks discussing this stuff off-script can't be healthy for me.**

 **Ozpin: It's better than having multiple voices in your head at once.**

 **N-Sight: Sounds like there's a story there.**

 **Ozpin: You'd better spend time recovering with your team.**

 **N-Sight: Not happening. 1, I don't have a team and 2, I just finished resting. It's time to write more!**

 **Ozpin: I just hope you know what you're doing.**


	19. Chapter 18: Mad Merlot's Mess

**Oh, I bet that some of you guys are going to hate me this time. Let's find out why.**

* * *

Tyler was down to his last bit of strength. His brutality had helped him survive the onslaught from nearly a thousand Merlot Guardbots and Mutated Grimm, but his teammates barely were able to hold their own. Merlot had done more than just keep them at bay. He had unleashed nearly everything at his disposal and left no room for error on either force's part.

Tidalia leaned against the wall, panting heavily from the extended fights and lack of rest. Emm was kneeling in front of her, clutching her side where she bore a gaping wound. Qrow was faring better than they were, barely scratched on his forearm. The four of them had been through hell alive, yet Merlot hadn't pulled out all of the stops yet.

Tyler popped his shoulder back into place. "If we don't find a way off of this island, he'll run us into the ground."

Tidalia coughed twice into her fist. "Unless we find a way to shut down his machines."

Qrow groaned quietly. "That's not happening anytime soon."

Emm pulled out her scroll. "No signal, but I found something on the map that should take him down."

Tyler looked over, hand on his chest. "What is it?"

Emm showed him. "Did you see this terminal on the map? It's an override panel."

Tyler nodded. "Getting there would be the trick, but it won't be too big of a problem."

Emm pocketed her device. "I'll lead the way."

Qrow shook his head. "Look, I appreciate the offer to do my job for me, but-"

He didn't get to finish as Emm slashed her katana through a nearby gas pipe. Before anything could leak out, Emm held a small lighter in front of the hole, lighting the fumes within. As the fire began to pour out from the broken line, it began enveloping Emm, covering her from head to toe. While this fire swirled around her, the injuries she received from the Merlot Guardbots and Grimm slowly healed themselves. As her final injury healed, the fire began dying down, until all that remained of the fire was a small, candle-sized flame in Emm's hand.

Qrow took a step back and nearly tripped over his own feet. "How in-"

Emm smiled at him. "My semblance is Pyrokinesis. I control flames, heal from intense heat, and can pump fire into my body for extra physical strength."

Qrow shrugged. "Makes some sense."

Tidalia held up a hand to the pipe, freezing over the holes and resealing the metallic tunnel. "Likewise, I have an aquatic semblance."

Tyler shook his head as the group began on their way. "Not just any aquatic semblance. You have the most advanced one I've seen yet."

Qrow looked over to the young leader. "So, what does your semblance entail anyway?"

Tidalia took out a canteen of water. "I can heal from drinking water, freeze things instantly, command both in water and ice battle, cure cancer at the first or second stage, part the ocean to reach the seabed, talk to aquatic life, kill any viruses and bacteria I find in my body, summon ice and water-based elementals, and turn myself into large aquatic beasts."

Qrow's eyes widened as she downed the contents. "Well I'll be damned."

Tyler smirked. "You haven't even mentioned the Ice-Hole Technique."

Tidalia glared at him. "That was ONE time! How did you even know about that?"

Emm laughed loudly. "Tidal, he said 'Ice-Hole'."

Tidalia looked over at her with wide eyes. "No," Emm said, mouthing the words clearly. "Ice. Hole."

Tidalia turned redder than a tomato. "I heard that wrong."

Tyler raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Now I want to know what you thought I was talking about."

Tidalia held up a hand. "Not on your life."

It wasn't long for them to arrive at the control panel at the end of the long, slightly spacious hallway. The space surrounding the terminal was completely empty, with no other Grimm or robots nearby to keep them away. It wasn't unprecedented at this point for Grimm to appear out of nowhere, but they were sure by this point that Merlot would have strengthened his defences around this area.

Tyler immediately stepped up to the console. "I'm not sure what you were looking for on here, but this only controls the large towers on the outside and-"

Before he could say anything more, Emm pushed him aside and began typing commands into the keypad. "There are a few things I need to do. The first is shut down his towers, due to their scrambling features. The second is disable this terminal's access to Merlot, ending his constant portal activations. Finally, if I can get a message out to Beacon, they'd be able to send a rescue party and get us back to Vale. I just need-"

As she said this, a large lance pierced the console she was working on. One of Merlot's Guardbots had dropped down from the ceiling, embedding its weapon in the terminal, rendering it useless.

Emm jumped back. "I wasn't finished!"

"Oh, I do apologise for that," Merlot's callous voice replied. "But I'm afraid I can't let you take command while I still have one more test to perform."

Tidalia punched the bot backward, forcing it away from its weapon. Tidalia grasped the lance and pulled it out of the smoking terminal, holding it gracefully in her hand.

Merlot chuckled a little. "My, my, you are full of surprises."

Tyler looked at the map. "There's only one more place we haven't gone, but it's an arena of sorts."

"How observant of you," Merlot chortled. "I'm sure you could try to guess what I have planned for you, but I'll let you find out yourselves."

Tyler groaned. "This guy gets on my nerves."

* * *

Another hour later, the four huntsmen and huntresses stepped into the arena Merlot lead them to. Merlot's face finally appeared on monitors higher up on the walls of the contained area. His white hair, beard, and mustache seemed to spike out in places. His left eye had been replaced by a robotic one, with a red lense that covered the cavity where a full eye used to be.

Merlot was practically gleeful at seeing them walking into the arena. "I've so been looking forward to your arrival, Tyler Wells. I've heard so much about you from my friends that I could hardly wait to see you for myself." He frowned, appearing to look the marine up and down. "You're a little shorter than I was expecting."

Tyler cocked his shotgun. "And I'm sure you're talking about Olivia Pierce?"

Merlot's sinister smile returned. "And you're smarter than you look. The occult scientist was just brimming with ideas and knowledge that I couldn't resist trying them out for myself."

Qrow looked less than pleased with the mad scientist's joy. "Like mutating Grimm to build the strongest army you've ever seen?"

Merlot feigned shock for a moment. "I'm hurt by your assumptions, huntsman. I'm doing nothing more than developing the ultimate lifeform. With my final experiments, I could cure diseases you could only dream of curing, extend life for decades longer than ever, save countless lives from wars and armed conflicts, and create invincible beings that defy reality in their powers."

Tidalia twirled the stolen lance in her hand. "You've yet to cure cancer, while I've done so at age 14."

Merlot growled. "And I've build the ultimate weapon after two years of extended research!"

With that, one of the walls raised to reveal a new creation they hadn't seen before. It looked like a black triceratops with a white bone mask that covered its face. What stood out to them was the green, crystalline armor on its legs, back, tail, and horns. The eyes weren't the Grimm's usual red, but rather a vibrant green. The usual red etchings in the bone mask were replaced with the same green that matched both the crystals and the eyes.

Merlot chortled at the look of shock in the hunters' eyes. "Behold, my ultimate mutation! Its primal form was strong on its own, but now that it's enhanced by my research and technology, this mutated Tri-Tatami has strength not even gods could match!"

Tyler took aim immediately. "We'll see about that!"

With that, the Tri-Tatami charged, heading straight for Tidalia. The aquatic warrior threw the lance directly towards the well-protected head, but due to the shape and strength of the mask, the weapon bounced off to one side, breaking when it hit the ground. Tidalia gripped her shield in hand, bracing for when the Grimm made contact.

It never did. Tyler bounced off of Tidalia's shield, forcing her backward and sending him sliding under the cretaceous Grimm. He fired his shotgun twice as he slid past its belly, landing both hits and setting the colossal creature skidding to one side. Once Tyler stopped sliding, the Tri-Tatami was already upon him, smacking into him at full force and knocking him to the side. Tyler rolled twice to minimize the damage to his suit's generated aura. Knowing his shotgun was knocked from his hand, he took up a grappler's stance and braced for impact with the Tri-Tatami.

The Grimm, however, had another target in mind. It charged at Qrow, eyes locked on the experienced huntsman as it picked up speed. Qrow held his sword in hand, leaping over the gargantuan beast as it crashed into the wall. Qrow took the opening and flew forward, slashing the joint near its tail before its hind legs kicked him across the room. Qrow checked his scroll, saw his aura barely under half, and promptly got up, dusting himself off.

Emm took another approach. She gripped her combat sword in her left hand while holding her single-edged claymore in the other. Waiting for the beast to notice her, she sent waves of fire at the enhanced dino. It roared in anger, stomping slowly towards her. Emm ceased her projectiles while it drew closer. Once it was within five yards of her, she spun in a circular motion, her claymore slicing through the air as she picked up momentum. The Tri-Tatami understood what she was trying to do, so it stopped its advance and buckled down its neck and aimed its mask towards the flaming warrior.

Emm's attack started making connections with the mask shortly after the Grimm bulked up its defenses. Instead of stopping her claymore, the massive blade glanced off of the mask, yet kept going. Emm kept up the attack, making contact with the three horns over and over again as her cyclonic attack continued.

Finally, the two smaller horns broke off, the shards flying towards Tyler. The marine caught them as they got within range, gripping them in his hands like knives. On his display system, he found an opening he could take advantage of. Rushing forward, Tyler leapt onto the Grimm's back, stabbing both into its skin beneath the crystalline armor.

The Tri-Tatami roared in pain, bucking upward trying to knock Tyler off of its back. "Quick!" Tyler yelled to his allies. "Slash its belly!"

Emm brought her claymore around once more, landing another slash into its underbelly. This time, the blade cut into the beast, effectively wounding it and forcing it backward. Tyler managed to jump off of its back before the beast landed upside down on the arena floor. Tyler grabbed something from his belt, rushed forward, and threw it into the cavity that Emm had created.

The Tri-Tatami was furious by this point. It rolled back onto its feet and rushed at Qrow, who just happened to be in his line of sight. Thankfully for him, the Grimm's guts exploded outward from its belly, killing the beast from within and making it slide the rest of the way towards the tired huntsman.

Tyler held up his hand for Qrow to see the trigger in his hand. "I'm glad Dustin had that installed."

Qrow sheathed his scythe as Merlot's raving fit began echoing throughout the facility. "No! IMPOSSIBLE! My ultimate creation! My pride and joy! My invincible Grimm!"

Qrow shot one of the monitors with the gun built into his sword. "Jeez, you're more painful than that throw I just received."

Tyler popped off his helmet. "I guess we need a way to get out of here."

Merlot immediately sighed in defeat. "I guess I could show you all the way out." He paused slightly, before chortling at his own whim. "Or I could detonate the whole island while I make my escape! So long. It's been fun!"

Warning sirens blared throughout the room. "Warning! Self destruct sequence initiated. T Minus 5 minutes."

At that moment, Tyler's scroll began to ring. "How in-"

As he answered, Katrina's voice came out loud and clear. "Tyler! Can you hear me?"

Tidalia immediately snatched the communicator from him. "Katrina! Thank Naga you're here!"

Katrina's panicked voice continued. "Don't worry about me! I found the island you guys were on! I'm on my way into the complex to get you guys!"

Emm intruded into the conversation. "Not going to happen. The facility is going to blow up in under five minutes."

Katrina calmed herself slightly. "Don't worry. I found a way off of the island. The problem is that you four need to get to me within a minute or two."

Tyler grabbed Tidalia's hand. "We're on our way." He took his scroll back and pocketed it. "Everyone grab a hand."

Tidalia grabbed Emm's hand and Qrow grabbed Emm's other hand. Tyler tapped something on his chest. "Wait," Tidalia asked. "What do you plan on doing?"

Tyler planted his helmet on his head and pulled up a holographic map of Merlot's facility. "Whatever you do, don't let go."

With that, he took off, pulling the other three with him as he boosted down the halls. Tyler swept in and out between doorways, collapsing walkways, and other falling debris before reaching the shipyard outside. Katrina's vessel was far enough for him to make the jump, but he'd have to do it at this velocity, which he'd never tried before.

Deciding it was his only option, he leapt from the ledge he was approaching, all three companions yelling out in shock at the sudden change in their vector of motion. Tyler activated another boost to his greaves, sending him flying forward slightly faster and landing feet first on the deck of Katrina's ship. The other three let go as they landed, rolling on their sides a few feet.

Tyler looked up at the ship. It was a simple cargo ship that was designed for carrying large dust shipments and other large exported items. At the moment, the deck was completely empty save for a single figure and a low-flying bullhead. The bullhead's doors were wide open, but there was no one onboard save for the pilot.

The figure Tyler saw was undoubtedly Katrina, but her armor was different. She wore a grey suit of armor similar to Atlesian Guards, but with bright blue lights running across it and more defensive armor overall. On her back, the suit's wings covered her own and had jets installed on top of them. Her helmet was simple, covering the sides of her head and her neck, but leaving her face uncovered, save for a bright blue tinted visor that matched the lights. Katrina still had no weapon in her hand, but her hammer was hanging from her hip.

Tyler looked back at the facility. "Get onto the bullhead! I've got something to do."

Before he could take another step, Katrina grabbed his hand. "Not on your life! I'm not letting you risk your life for ours!"

Tyler shook her off. "This isn't your fight."

Katrina grabbed hold of his shoulder. "There won't BE a fight! If what you said is true, you won't have another minute to get in, do your job, and then get out!"

Tyler looked back at her to see a watch on her left wrist. On its display, a timer ticked down. It was steadily dropping with less than thirty seconds remaining. Tyler sighed. He didn't have enough time to find Merlot, so if the doctor had left the facility, he wouldn't be able to follow.

The battle-hardened marine nodded. "Get onboard! I'm going on top of the bullhead."

Katrina looked at him with suspicion, but didn't argue. "Right."

Tyler took two steps forward and jumped into the air, landing on the roof of the bullhead. Katrina climbed into the cargo hold as Emm, Qrow, and Tidalia followed her onboard. Tyler locked his boots down on the metallic roof, firmly planting himself down as the bullhead began to take off.

Tyler hoped what he feared was wrong. He knew the dangers of destroying facilities behind you in the plan of eliminating evidence and enemies. His hope surrounded the thought that it might not be technologically possible.

Tyler's fears were confirmed. As they reached a short distance away, he saw the cloud. At the rate they were traveling, they wouldn't clear the blast zone in time. There was no way they could escape the radiation.

Tyler grimaced as he activated another enhancement. "Everyone hold on!" he yelled, hoping they would understand what he meant.

The shield stretched outward around the bullhead. As the impact hit the shield, it forced the bullhead flying forward, rocketing away across the skyline. Tyler held his ground, hoping to shield his companions from the devastating force.

After a minute or so, the blast finally dissipated. Katrina watched from inside the bullhead as the blast's heat died down.

"Looks like the shield really helped," Qrow told her. "I guess that's what he was up there for."

At that moment, Emm saw something. "What's that falling from the bullhead?"

Katrina spotted it. "That's Tyler!"

Without hesitation, she darted out from the open door, zooming after the marine at lightning speed. Katrina activated her wings, boosting her falling speed and closing the gap faster as Tyler plummeted to the ocean below. As Katrina drew closer, Tyler looked back at her through his visor.

His fall continued on even after he passed out.

* * *

Tyler groaned as he woke up. Pain coated his body from head to toe. His eyes were blinded by a bright white light. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was placed in the same hospital wing that he was in when Vale was breached by the Grimm and the White Fang. There wasn't anything unusual about the room, save for the four figures surrounding him.

"Deja vu," he groaned, shifting his position so that he was sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Tidalia asked him.

Tyler hissed in pain. "Does my condition give it away?"

Katrina sighed. "Always a drama king with no queen of your own."

Tyler took another look around. "Where's Dusk?"

Emm stuck her thumb out behind her. "Next door with Blake watching over her."

Tyler realized who the remaining person was at this point. "At least Ozpin likes watching over his teacher in times of peril."

Ozpin, who was standing away from the others, chuckled. "Not always, but this time I wanted to know what happened with you, Qrow, and the three students in your charge."

Tyler looked over to Katrina. "You didn't tell him when you got back?"

Katrina crossed her arms. "I did, actually. He means since I went after you four yesterday."

Tyler sighed. "I can't believe that I was out for that long."

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, you do have a habit of taking a period of time to recover. However, while I have your attention, I'll need you to fill me in on what Merlot was working on. His results were a little more destructive than I was expecting."

Tyler shrugged. "What can we fill you in on?"

Ozpin shifted his glasses. "Why don't we start with the type of Grimm you were fighting against?"

Emm coughed twice into her hand, failing to mask her voice entirely on purpose. "Tri-Tatami."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," she replied. "I choked on something. I said a Tri-Tatami."

Ozpin merely sighed. "I'm sure you did. Merlot's more drastic methods have gotten intense."

Tyler glared at Emm. "How did you know the name of that thing? I hadn't seen one before yesterday."

Tidalia shook her head. "She read ahead in Professor Port's lecture material and kept his classes on track for the last week we had with him, learning things about Grimm that we hadn't met in Vale before."

Tyler hissed again from the pain in his side. "In any case, Merlot detonated the place with an atomic bomb, sending radiation across the island."

Ozpin shook his head. "I can't believe he'd sink to that level, but he did doom Mountain Glenn to the Grimm a long time ago."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Wait, atomic weapons are still a thing here in Remnant? I thought they were only in my homeworld."

Tidalia shook her head in response. "Not anymore, since Dust was discovered. Atomic weapons and other radioactive methods were more primitive methods of dealing with Grimm when Dust wasn't known about."

Tyler turned back to Ozpin. "Regardless, I was out cold due to the repeated uses of armor enhancements in repetition."

"Aside from your apparent sacrifice," Ozpin continued. "Is there anything else that I should know about?"

* * *

Blake walked back to her room from the infirmary. Dusk had finally been discharged from the medical wing and both girls needed time with their respective teams. Blake yawned, scanning her scroll to unlock her room.

Opening the door, she was immediately rushed by Ruby's dog, Zwei. As the corgi charged the faunus, she jumped over the leaping dog, rolling past it and jumping to her bed, keeping as far away from the canine as she could.

"Still don't like Zwei?" she heard from Ruby.

Blake looked up at her leader, who was reading her "Camp Camp" comic. "Not even a little."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Any news on the patient?"

Blake nodded. "Discharged from the infirmary. Her team got back from their mission in time for all four of them to compete in the tournament."

Yang folded her arms behind her head in the chair near the desk. "Well, at least I may have a chance to fight Emm and see who burns brightest."

Weiss frowned at her. "Not that I approve of you beating others to a pulp, but we may want to spar against them at some point."

Blake shrugged. "That's an idea, but the tournament is still only a week away, so we should prepare for that as soon as possible."

Ruby shrugged. "We've fought Grimm invasions while tired, giant robots, destructive psychos. What's worse than all of that?"

* * *

Miles away, a black cloaked figure stepped carefully through the streets of Vale, doing his best to remain out of sight of the civilians. He made his way to the shuttle ports and boarded the final outgoing flight to Beacon. His hand gripped an amulet in his grasp as he sat down in his seat aboard the vessel.

He looked around the cabin with his emerald green eyes. He noticed a single other person on board the shuttle, but considering it was the last trip, he didn't find it too strange. The other person wasn't worth his time.

His only goal was to warn Ozpin. He had information that the headmaster needed and he should deliver it fast. He clutched the amulet tighter in his grip.

He just hoped that he could stop this event before it happened.

* * *

 **Tyler: I know why they hate would you already.**

 **N-Sight: No action with Olivia?**

 **Tyler: That, and your apparent insistence on making me faint in the middle of pressing moments.**

 **N-Sight: That's going to change here really soon.**

 **Tyler: I'm wondering if it has something to do with that final segment of this chapter.**

 **N-Sight: Nope, but good try.**

 **Tyler: Also, why am I the only one in the cast, other than Ozpin, that can read that segment.**

 **N-Sight: I'm trusting you to keep this segment a secret from the others. Got it?**

 **Tyler: Because I'll meet him later?**

 **Ozpin: Undoubtedly. He does appear to have a similar presence to someone else we knew about earlier.**

 **N-Sight: I'm not spilling the beans. I'll just point you all to the next chapter. Two weeks from now, roughly.**

 **Tyler: Roughly?**

 **Ozpin: He doesn't want to make any promises to the viewers in case he ends up posting it later or earlier than usual.**

 **N-Sight: I can never get anything past ol' Professor Ozpin.**

 **Ozpin: That compliment only works on those who aren't professors.**

 **Tyler: It doesn't work on Dr. Oobleck.**

 **N-Sight: True.**


	20. Chapter 19: A Vytal Discussion

**I'm here. Let the late-hate become a reality. I'm really sorry about this being later than I said, but I prefer to have good quality over quick chapters.**

 **Anyway, let's see what the group is doing.**

* * *

Ozpin's office was crowded beyond its usual capacity. The silver-haired headmaster was sitting behind his desk watching the scene unfold, Glynda Goodwitch on his right. Tyler Wells and the students in Team TEAL were standing in the center of the office. General Ironwood was leaning against Ozpin's desk with Winter Schnee to his left.

"What were you thinking?!" Winter exclaimed at Tyler and Team TEAL.

Ironwood clenched his fist in anger. "If you were among my men, I'd have you shot."

Qrow, who was leaning on the column near Glynda, shook his head. "If I was among your men, I'd shoot myself."

Winter glared at him. "You aren't off the hook either, Qrow."

Ironwood sighed. "Going dark in the field unannounced, pursuing after a huntsman we believed was compromised, endangering students' lives without caution," The general turned to Katrina. "Sending one of them back on her own with an unconscious comrade without proper transport," His deadly glare returned to the former marine. "The list continues past that."

Winter gripped her sword tightly. "And for what?! A drunken fool!"

Ironwood placed his left hand on Winter's shoulder. "Keep calm, Winter."

Winter relaxed slightly. "You're just lucky that you have information we need."

Qrow frowned. "We're freelance huntsmen, not some of your specialists, Jimmy."

Winter's shoulders tensed up again. "General."

Now it was Qrow's turn to glare. "Keep quiet, Ice Queen."

Tyler released his clenched fist. "You sent us to get answers for the anomaly detected in Mountain Glenn. Qrow was there before us and helped us figure it out."

Ironwood stood up. "That's no reason to endanger four students assigned to your beck-and-call!"

Emm bore a stern expression towards the General. "No disrespect, General, but we knew the risks and understood what it meant to follow him through to the end."

Ironwood focused his look at the youthful huntress. "Regardless, he endangered you all and did it without reason or without authorization."

Dusk threw back her hood. "Authorization?! He's our leader! He's done more in one week than-"

Tidalia placed her arm in front of her teammate. "Not the time or place to discuss accomplishments."

Ozpin sighed. "This is not why I called everyone here."

Qrow nodded and stepped forward. "I'm bringing news that our enemy is here."

Ironwood leaned back on the desk. "We know."

Qrow stepped back in slight irritation. "Oh, you know. Well thank the maidens I'm out there risking my ass to keep you all informed."

Glynda adjusted her glasses. "Qrow-"

"Hey, don't act like I'm wrong!"

Ozpin shook his head at Qrow's antics. "The only reason we know is because Miss Ruby Rose encountered one of them infiltrating the CCT the night before Katrina returned."

Qrow popped his knuckles. "Oh, yeah. I need to say 'hi' to that kid." He looked back at Ozpin. "Did you catch her?"

Ironwood looked down at his hand. "No, unfortunately. She escaped before I could arrive on the scene."

Tyler popped his neck. "She's really that important?"

Qrow looked at Winter. "We've got someone here who shouldn't be."

Winter placed her arms behind her back. "I was called to give my side of the story."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "No, you weren't, Miss Schnee."

Winter turned to look at the man who addressed her. "I wasn't?"

Ozpin looked at her with a slight smile. "I appreciate you for coming, but would it be alright if we take over from here?"

Winter looked to her General, who nodded in accordance. "Winter, if you don't mind, this conversation isn't for you."

Winter's eyes widened. "What about the students?"

The Atlesian General cleared his throat. "They've been cleared for this subject, but you have not."

Winter frowned. "But sir!"

Ironwood glared at her. "Winter. Leave."

"Yes sir." Winter saluted her superior officer, turned on her heels, and left the room.

With her gone, Qrow continued. "They're the ones responsible for Amber's condition."

Glynda shook her head in shock. "What?"

Emm tapped her chin. "The three that you fought out and about almost a year ago?"

Glynda crossed her arms. "This is the same woman Tyler fought the night we met Ruby."

Qrow took out his flask. "Does Ruby know anything about this?"

Ozpin nodded. "Only that she's the same woman from when I first met her."

Tyler shrugged. "I guess that she's still in the dark for now."

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Despite what people think, we're not just headmasters, or teachers, or Generals, or students. The people in this room, the other two headmasters, we're all this world has protecting it from the horrors no one even knows about."

Tyler crossed his arms. "This is why we meet in secret, work in the shadows, and only relay information orally to the ones within the circle."

Qrow put away his flask. "So tell me something, Jimmy. When you brought your men here, did you think you were being discreet? Did you even give a damn?!"

Ironwood scratched his chin. "Discreet no longer works."

Dusk cut him off. "Bullshit."

Katrina slapped her partner's shoulder. "Respect the guy, alright?"

Ironwood placed his scroll on Ozpin's desk, prompting a hologram of the coliseum and the surrounding airships to appear in the middle of the room behind Team TEAL. Ironwood stepped out under the hologram and extended his hand towards his flagship while he continued.

"Ozpin, you called me here to help. I brought my men because they were necessary to keeping the peace."

Tidalia glared at him. "You brought your men because your tactics involve overpowering the enemy and making a big production out of it. Clearly you've made a mistake."

Ironwood looked back over his shoulder at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

Dusk held up a finger. "But you do need us to help you keep things discreet among the schools."

Ironwood turned to face the assassin. "You're needed for covert missions, yes, but I'm here for when the enemy tries to strike. My army on display puts the people at ease and our enemies stay out of sight."

Qrow laughed at his remark. "You think they're scared of your little ships? The six of us saw what Merlot was capable of. These five saw what the White Fang planned back when Vale was breached. I've seen what she's built. All amounts to one conclusion. They. Are. Fear."

Ozpin stood from his seat. "And fear will bring the Grimm."

Tyler coughed into his hand. "And those who take advantage of them."

Ozpin looked at him with a frown. "Do you think that Merlot's mutated Grimm are now under someone else's control?"

Tyler nodded. "During our time on his island, he mentioned he had friends who spoke highly of me. I can only assume he meant Olivia Pierce."

Ozpin scratched his chin. "The same woman from your world who controlled hell itself?"

"The very same."

"Any other evidence?"

"The mutated Grimm themselves." Tyler looked over towards his students. "These four saw it as well." His gaze turned to a knowing look towards Ozpin. "They had the same fusions that some of the demons from hell had back in my world. Aside from Olivia Pierce, there's not anyone alive who knows how to make those kinds of modifications."

Tidalia crossed her arms. "He also confirmed your fears when he outright stated that she did hire him."

Ozpin tightened the grip on his cane. "Then we must be wary. If these mutated Grimm find their way into the public eye, it could spark a number of unwarranted experiments or tests from scientists."

Qrow crossed his arms. "Not to mention a massive panic could pop up overnight."

Ozpin nodded. "Which would bring more Grimm." He looked towards the Atlesian General. "James, when you brought your army here, did you consider the public's view of your troops?"

Ironwood nodded. "They look to the sky and see hope for their kind against any and all conflicts."

Ozpin shook his head. "And what were they afraid of?"

Ironwood looked around at the other faces, all glued to him. "They...I-"

Ozpin continued. "You were thinking about a guardian. Guardians are a symbol of comfort and security. Armies are symbols of conflict and strife. By bringing your army here, you placed a new concern into everyone's mind. 'If this is our defensive might, what are we planning to fend off?' The people of Vale aren't used to having an army around every corner, watching their every move. While your presence may help you in Atlas, it scares people elsewhere when they don't know what you're expecting to fight."

Ironwood sighed. "So," he replied, grabbing his scroll from the desk. "What should we do?"

Tyler popped his neck. "Find a guardian?"

Ozpin looked at him. "For now, we can plan on that being you, but we'll have a supposed replacement soon."

Tyler nodded. "In that case, I'll need a couple adjustments to my battlesuit."

Ironwood placed his hands behind him. "About that…"

* * *

"And with that, Team RWBY takes the victory!" Dr. Oobleck called out over the coliseum speakers.

Team RWBY walked out of the arena together, Blake helping Team ABRN's Reese Cloris up and out of the arena as Yang helped the skater's partner, Arslan Altan. Ruby had Nadir Shiko on her shoulders, limping out of the stadium as carefully as they could go. Bolin Hori was using his staff as a crutch as he followed them all towards the connecting locker room.

Weiss, on the other hand, was rubbing her wrist from the fight. "You held up pretty well against us, but when it came down to it, you didn't have a counter measure for our final blow."

Bolin nodded. "I guess we seriously underestimated your team attacks."

Arslan grimaced as she almost tripped. "I don't know why we didn't come up with any team attacks."

Yang pulled Arslan back to her feet. "Don't worry too much. You guys were pretty strong, so the fight was rather entertaining."

"Entertaining? Yes. Perfect? Nowhere near," came another voice ahead of them.

As the eight students looked ahead, they saw the individual who owned the voice. Standing proudly at the edge of the arena, the woman carried a rapier at her side. Her white hair was pulled up in her usual style. The Atlesian Specialist had her eyes locked onto her younger sisters.

Winter smiled as her sister stepped forward. "Still, your scuffle was your first failure on your record."

Weiss was taken aback. "But we won!"

Winter frowned. "Only a novice would consider that to be a victory. I counted at least three strikes you missed."

Weiss hung her head at that. "Don't sulk," her sister added. "It's undignified."

Weiss and Winter shared a brief hug before finally exiting the grounds. "Winter," Weiss asked. "What were you here for?"

Winter shrugged. "General Ironwood had to excuse me from a meeting. I figured a little time with my sister could be beneficial."

Weiss sighed. "I meant what brought you to Beacon?"

Winter shook her head. "I was merely bringing more troops for the General."

Weiss shrugged. "He does seem to be taking the security of the festival in high regard."

"He was placed in charge of the event's security after the breach in Vale."

"And he didn't volunteer for the position?"

"I'd imagine he'd done so anyway with how concerned some citizens are."

Weiss smiled at her sister. "It's good to see you again, Winter."

Winter returned the gesture. "Likewise, sister."

The Atlesian Specialist looked towards the rest of Team RWBY as they set ABRN's members down. "I am curious about who your other Team members are."

As if on cue, all three other huntresses stepped forward. "Well," Ruby began. "This is Yang, my older sister."

Yang waved to the Schnee. "Hello!" she sang.

Ruby gestured to the black beauty of her team. "And this is Blake."

Winter took a glance at the faunus. "It's good to see that you've found a team who accepts you, Miss Belladonna."

Blake raised her eyebrow. "Um, thanks."

Winter looked to the blonde bombshell. "And I can see where Ruby gets her lack of refinement."

Yang was taken aback by that statement. "I don't know whether to feel offended or proud that she said that," she whispered to Ruby.

Ruby's thoughts were elsewhere. "Anyone else starving?"

Blake smirked. "I may have worked up an appetite."

At that moment, Blake's stomach made guttural sounds that resembled a Bengal Tiger mauling an African Lion. Blake's eyes widened farther than her teammates could believe. Winter refused to look amused. Weiss maintained her non-expressive look of disgust towards her teammate's behavior. Ruby and Yang just motioned towards the door.

"Come on," Yang beckoned. "We can get some food at the fairgrounds."

Ruby looked back at the two sisters. "Care to join us?"

Weiss nodded. "I guess I could treat you four."

Winter frowned. "That is if father hasn't cut you off yet."

Weiss looked surprised. "What do you mean by that?!"

Winter smirked. "We'll find out at the fairgrounds."

* * *

Sure enough, at the fairgrounds, Weiss's card was declined. Winter ended up paying for them as Team JNPR joined them. Weiss sulked slightly as she ate, though only Winter noticed.

Winter shrugged at her youthful sister. "I guess you could return home to father and get a job as a receptionist."

Weiss shook her head violently. "I refuse to work for that tycoon."

Winter sighed. "He's trying to send you a message. However you interpret it and whether you receive it or not is entirely up to you."

Weiss put down her utensils. "What should I do?"

Winter looked seriously at her sister. "The way I see it, you have two choices. Your first choice is to call home, beg father for his money, and once again explain to him why you are studying at Beacon instead of Atlas."

Weiss groaned. "Not something I'll resort to anytime soon."

Winter smiled. "Your second option is to put it all behind you. You continue here at Beacon, discovering more about the world and more about yourself."

Weiss returned the smile. "Sounds good, but would he accept it?"

Winter scoffed at the remark. "In reality, he doesn't have to. Fame and fortune aren't everything, Weiss. You may have led a life of privilege before, but you may enjoy a journey without the shackles of that life, no matter what hardships that path may have."

Weiss decided her council was about the wisest she ever heard all year.

* * *

 **N-Sight: I guess we never got to that cloaked figure this time.**

 **Tyler: I know you'll figure that part out soon, but you need time to write it out.**

 **Ozpin: Considering your schedule this month, you won't get a lot of it anyway.**

 **N-Sight: I know, I won't- WAIT! How do YOU know what my schedule is!?**

 **Ozpin: Do you really think that a master wizard who can fuse his soul into another isn't powerful enough to see across dimensions?**

 **Tyler: I guess that makes sense.**

 **Ozpin: Also, you write out these segments and tell us what to say anyway.**

 **N-Sight: Fair Point.**

 **Cloaked figure(voice only): Next time, A Qrow and His Kin.**


	21. Chapter 20: A Qrow and His Kin

**I'VE RETURNED!**

 **...for a month or so. Okay, quick update: Hurricane Irma, paired with other factors, have inhibited my ability to not only keep up with this story, but also write for others as well. I'll list the details later, but I'll keep writing and posting whenever able. Keep in mind that today I updated this story, RWBY: Miranian Wonders, and Fire Sword: Fated Incursion. All three of these stories will be alternating uploads at random, but I'll do my best to keep the quality the same, if not better, as I update.**

 **With that being said, let's begin.**

* * *

The sounds of competitive family members were coming from Team RWBY's dorm room.

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby shouted aloud.

"You're all talk, pip-squeak." Qrow chuckled in reply.

"Sock it to him, Ruby!" Yang cheered from the sidelines.

As it turned out, Qrow and Ruby were playing their fighting game on Yang's game console: Total Annihilation XX. Qrow was currently undefeated by both his nieces and they'd been playing for about an hour. Qrow's streak continued with his final strike, signaling his fifteenth straight win against his nieces.

"Soaring Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!" The game sounded, confirming the end of the match.

Qrow smirked as he looked down at his favorite niece. "By the way, don't ever call me old. I've still got some fight left in me."

Yang pushed Ruby aside and linked her scroll. "My turn!"

"New challenger approaches," the announcer continued.

Qrow popped his neck as Yang loaded her fighter. "So, where was I?"

Ruby jumped up onto the bed. "You were telling us about your recent mission?"

Qrow snapped his fingers, letting Yang get in a hit on him. "Right. So, I had just gotten into a small town, one that doesn't pop up often. The streets were filled with lowlife criminals and deserted huntsmen, mostly hired by less than respectable people for less than reputable tasks."

Ruby was slightly in awe. "What were you doing there?"

"I needed information. I decided my search should start with the local Inn since I knew the owner. As I stepped through the doors to the Inn, I took in my surroundings, but I was instantly defeated..." He paused dramatically before finishing his thought. "By the sight or the inkeeper's skirt length!"

Qrow held up a hand, blocking his face from being smacked by a flying pillow from Yang. "You are the WORST!" she hollered at him.

Qrow chuckled. "Trust me, when you get to my age, you'll understand why I appreciate the little things in life."

Ruby shrugged. "Did Ozpin get on to you about your little run in with Tyler and his team?"

Qrow shook his head. "Nah. Oz and I go way back, but Tyler saved our bacon in the end."

Yang popped her neck. "Well, that guy's got a bit of explaining to do when he gets back into the groove here."

Qrow eyed her at that statement. "Hey, a professional huntsman is expected to get results fast and his little stunt proved his worth out in the field."

Ruby smiled. "We kind of know how that is, being we saved Vale twice already."

Qrow raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? From what I heard, disaster struck and Tyler was leading the whole operation both times."

The announcer on the game cut in. "Soaring Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!"

Qrow shrugged. "As it turns out, he and his team are almost pro-level while you and your other four friends are almost helpful. However, they don't give out medals to 'almost'."

Ruby got a little mad at that. "They do and they're called silver!"

Yang followed up with an actual argument point. "Well, we helped capture Roman Torchwick and crime fell since then."

Qrow raised his eyebrow. "Not quite, firecracker. You may be acting like huntresses, but you need to start thinking like them."

Ruby was confused. "What do you mean?"

Qrow sighed. "Violence in Vale hasn't slowed since the White Fang attack, it's stopped. Someone's controlling the crime in Vale from the shadows as Torchwick met his end this past week."

Yang was surprised by this. "Wait, they didn't keep him for questioning?"

Qrow smirked. "You betcha they did, but once Tyler couldn't get anything else out of him, the Vale officials terminated him. Since he's not leading the charge, someone else is. That's what ol' Ironwood can't wrap his head around."

Yang was curious about his prior statement. "You know the general?"

Qrow chuckled. "Hey, I know everybody to a certain extent. Remember, you're talking to one of the members of the coolest teams to ever graduate Beacon."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. It featured four young adults, looking to be around age 21, each with different clothes and weapons in hand. Qrow was the man on the far right, holding his great sword on his shoulder with a smirk on his face. The woman on the far right was Summer, Ruby's mom, and she was cloaked in her white hood and cape. The man to her right was Taiyang, their father, who was leaning up against the tree in the center of the picture, arms crossed, wearing his usual attire of yellow and brown. The woman between Taiyang and Qrow was dressed all in red and black, long black hair falling out behind her like a hedgehog's quills. This, Yang surmised, was her mom, Raven Branwen.

Qrow slightly moved his thumb over Raven's face. "Team STRQ. It was how I met your parents." He smirked at Ruby. "We were pretty well known back then."

Ruby scoffed at that. "Well known for a crummy fashion sense?"

Qrow shook his head. "Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories that will back that up."

Yang, throughout those few moments, was staring directly at Raven in wonder. When Qrow saw this, he retracted the photo and pocketed it away.

"But," he continued. "I'll save those for when you're older."

Ruby cringed at that. "Ew, gross."

Qrow stood up, making his way towards the door. "Anyway, I'd better get moving elsewhere. You two may cramp my style."

He paused before reaching the doorway. "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go." He turned to look over his shoulder at them. "And don't count graduation as a sign that you're done, either. A day out there is worth more than a week in here." He smiled at them. "You two are gonna go far, but only if you never stop learning."

With that, he exited through the doorway, leaving his nieces wondering about what he said. "So," Yang said. "Qrow's already gone again?"

"He's never been one to stick around," Ruby replied.

Yang shrugged. "Nope." After a moment she grinned at Ruby. "Ready for another match?"

Ruby nodded. "You're on!"

Neither of them noticed Qrow's presence just outside their room door. He smirked at their antics before heading on his way.

* * *

Tyler held his arms crossed as he rode the elevator up in silence. Apparently, Professor Ozpin had called him to his office and requested that he be in full armor. The headmaster of Beacon was always direct with him, but Tyler was worried that he had stepped out of line somewhere and Ozpin was making him pay for it. The thought attracted his attention so much that he almost didn't notice the doors open on the top floor. He absentmindedly stepped out, not taking note of the three figures already in the office.

"Right on time, Professor Doom." Ozpin greeted him, finally breaking the ex-marine out of his trance.

Tyler blinked quickly. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

As it turned out, Ozpin was joined, as usual, by Glynda Goodwitch. Standing next to Ozpin was General James Ironwood, who looked as if he was having an argument with Glyna not two second before Tyler arrived.

General Ironwood straightened up and cleared his throat. "Professor Wells, it is not in my duty to require teachers to explain their motives for making a large request, but this one demands my attention."

Tyler kept his arms crossed in front of his chest. "As I've stated before, I can't run multiple functions of my suit at once without an AI companion. While I could run one armor enhancement at a time, running more than one cuts down on my stamina exponentially, tires out my mind almost a thousand fold, and leaves me vulnerable to any and all attacks from Grimm if no one can recall me from the field." Tyler glared at the General as he took off his helmet. "Is this the only reason I'm here?"

Professor Ozpin cracked a small smile at him. "No, Mr. Wells, we have called you for another reason."

Ironwood reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small microchip. "We have taken multiple liberties in acquiring this unit, but we believe that this AI will help you in the future."

Tyler took the microchip from him, finding the port on the inside of his armor for the unit to plug into. As the chip clicked into place, a holographic projection materialized in front of him. The cyan light of the hologram shaped into the form of a humanoid form with feathered wings. The figure in the hologram was a woman, an angel to be more precise, and was a somewhat fitting partner for the slayer of demons.

The AI Hologram addressed General Ironwood. "I am at your beck and call, General Ironwood."

Ironwood nodded. "K-LEX, allow me to introduce you to your new partner. Professor Doom, this is K-LEX, one of Atlas's finest AI companions."

Tyler smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

K-LEX bowed in response. "Likewise. I'm surprised by your name, Professor Doom. I would've expected someone with a name like that to be less respectful and more savage."

Tyler chuckled. "The name is just to frighten some students during class. And please, call me Tyler."

K-LEX beamed at that. "Seems like we'll get along just fine, Tyler."

Ironwood cleared his throat. "K-LEX, I want you to take care of Mr. Wells as long as you are with him. He's one of the kingdom's best warriors and he's going to need your help in the coming months."

K-LEX snapped her fingers. "Then why don't we test out your suits enhancement nodes?"

Tyler was taken aback by this. "You didn't tell her about my enhancements, did you?"

K-LEX giggled. "They didn't have to. When you plugged me in, I was able to run schematics on your suit and its various functions. I think I can help you get the hang of running multiple nodes at once."

Tyler smirked. "How fast can we test this?"

Ozpin quickly voiced his concern. "As soon as you can book some time in the training arena. Mr. Wells, I know you're both excited, but try to remember what happened the last time any group of students has made a mess of the school in any way."

Glynda glared at him. "I may have been lenient with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, but I will NOT be lenient with you."

Tyler placed his palm to his forehead. "I completely forgot about that." He looked over at K-LEX with a sympathetic glance. "Sorry pal, but there's a system of checks and balances in play."

K-LEX brushed herself off, although being made of light made this redundant. "I suppose I jumped the gun on this one."

Tyler shook his head. "In the meantime, let's go ahead and leave these three to talk. They've got quite a bit to discuss."

K-LEX tilted her head as Tyler started walking towards the elevator. "What do you mean by that?" she said, following close behind him.

Tyler took his place in the open elevator as the hologram floated in next to him. "I believe that's classified."

The elevator doors closed behind them as Ironwood looked towards Ozpin. "I hope you understand that the council wasn't happy about having to part with an AI meant for my warship."

Ozpin nodded. "I understand, but considering what I've seen Mr. Wells go through, K-LEX is better suited to help him and she may be safer with him."

Ironwood crossed his arms. "All I'm saying is that you've got the entire council of Atlas against you should you need their help."

Glynda glared at him. "An Artificial Intelligence Unit designed for airship combat and advanced, real-time tactical enactment in the hands of one of the strongest professors in a combat school?"

Ironwood shook his head. "To be fair, he can surely perform some magnificent feats with it, but my ships can run fine without them. The only concern is what he'll do with K-LEX now that the AI is essentially his own partner."

Ozpin sighed. "I know you're both concerned about this, but I have faith that he'll need K-LEX more than you would, James."

Ozpin said nothing more on this topic, but one thought lingered in his mind. _When the time comes, Tyler, K-LEX will be your best chance of saving not only yourself, but all of us as well._

* * *

 **Emm: What took you so long?!**

 **N-Sight: Hurricane Irma, working on YouTube, writer's block, schoolwork flowing out of my ears, and research beyond research for other series and plans. Besides, I've been writing Fire Sword: Fated Incursion, the sequel to Mataras's Fire Sword story.**

 **Dusk: Oh, for crying out loud, you Naga-banishing son-of-a-canine's-mother! (gets smacked by Katrina)**

 **Katrina: Language!**

 **Dusk: Ugh... that hurt.**

 **N-Sight: Relax, shady. You're in the next segment.**

 **Dusk: When will that be?**

 **N-Sight: When time permits itself.**

 **Dusk: You evil Grima-humping(gets smacked by Katrina)**

 **Katrina: LANGUAGE!**

 **Dusk: English!**


	22. Chapter 21: K-LEX and the Teal Tourney

**Okay, we've got a quick round up for you right here: An AI showoff, a foreshadowing conversation, and a tournament battle.**

 **As for where I've been: out of time. No, really. I had no time prior to now.**

 **Anyway, you've waited long enough. Let's go!**

* * *

"Targets four, three, then seven."

Tyler punched through the fourth holographic target in view, backflipped over the third, landing a kick on the way down, then uppercutted the seventh target.

"Bogey on your six."

He did a quick backward flip, flying over the newly created hologram, sending his right foot through the image, dissolving the reticle.

"Dead above."

Tyler performed a cyclical spin that raised him directly twelve feet in the air, smacking his left foot cleanly through another target dead above him. The spiral sent him spinning downward into the ground, where he managed to spring forward into a roll across the arena floor.

With the training complete, Tyler took off his helmet. "Well, K-LEX?" he asked verbally. "Am I up to snuff?"

A new hologram of his angelic, AI companion, K-LEX, projected itself from his suit. "Fairly. I know that you were still holding back on me."

"If I didn't hold back, the whole building would've come down around us."

The angel nodded. "Fair point."

Tyler stepped out of the arena and took his seat on the nearby bench. "So," he asked. "Do you have any pointers?"

The angel nodded. "While you're not focusing on a proper form in combat, you're relying too heavily on offensive maneuvers, rather than relying on a defensive strategy. It's quite the opposite from your first day as the combat instructor."

Tyler raised his eyebrow at the AI. "How did you know about that?"

K-LEX flicked her wrist, bringing up a video of his first match against a blindfolded Weiss Schnee. "There's a recorded video of that day as well as many others that Ozpin has granted me access to."

Tyler sighed. "The wonders of an AI never cease to surprise me, although the simplest answers are the most truthful."

K-LEX turned off the video feed. "I hope I'm not intruding, Tyler, but there's not a lot about your background. There is a stray novel I found in your files, but I don't know what it means."

Tyler smiled at the naive AI Unit. "K-LEX, do you want to know the truth?"

K-LEX nodded. "Absolutely."

Tyler tapped the bench. "You may want to take a look through that novel. I've read it over a dozen times and it's pretty accurate."

K-LEX moved so that it looked like she was sitting on the bench next to him. "As in an analogous tale?"

Tyler shook his head. "As in a nearly perfect biography."

K-LEX didn't say anything for a moment, trying to process the information, so Tyler continued. "In the novel, I'm the one they refer to as the lead 'Doom Marine' and everyone around who knows about me thinks I'm the original 'Doomguy'. I may not deny those claims, but I'm the result of an experiment, fusing cells of the original Doomguy with other human DNA. I may be in control, but there are three versions of me up here."

K-LEX tilted her head. "The rageful one, the smart one, and the adventurous one?"

Tyler held up his index finger. "Close, but compassionate one, not rageful one. I'm better than the sum of my parts."

K-LEX nodded. "It would make sense for who you are as a person, but how does this tie into your personal background?"

Tyler sighed. "As I grew up in a lab, I had only one friend: a girl named Catherine. In the end, we wound up fighting alongside each other against the armies of hell. She's the reason that I stayed as sane and as compassionate throughout my time in the UAC Marine Corps." A single tear began welling up in his eye, but never fell. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about their sacrifice."

K-LEX looked up at him, trying to alter the direction of the subject. "How did you end up here in this world?"

Tyler shrugged. "I guess the book kind of ends right after I finished off the cyberdemon. Shortly after the events depicted in the book, I found a violet glowing variety of Argent Energy. Upon trying to absorb it, I was warped here, found by Qrow Branwen, and brought to Professor Ozpin."

K-LEX sighed. "It seems you've been through more than anyone else can imagine." She looked over to him. "If you'd like, I have a few psychoanalysis and mental care programs."

Tyler shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He stood up. "What we need to do is help Ozpin protect Beacon in its time of need."

K-LEX nodded. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

Tyler stood up, rolling his shoulder while voicing his reply. "I've got responsibilities to care for these students in more ways than one and keeping myself in shape for them is the most important way to help."

K-LEX quickly shifted her gaze towards the doorway. "Unknown aura signature approaching!"

Tyler turned towards where she was looking. "Come on out, Dusk."

On command, Dusk stepped out from the hallway. "I'll never be able to do it now."

K-LEX looked up at Tyler. "Do you know this woman?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "This is Dusk, one of my students. She's constantly trying to surprise me out of nowhere."

Dusk huffed. "And I would've done it this time if your little AI companion hadn't told you where I was."

Tyler shook his head. "No. You wouldn't have." Turning to the Angelic AI, he gave introductions. "Dusk, this is K-LEX. Ironwood provided her to me in order to manage my battlesuit."

Dusk smirked at the little angel. "Nice to meet you."

K-LEX returned the smile. "Likewise. I'll be sure to register your signature so that I'm not startled next time."

Tyler picked up his helmet. "Well, K-LEX? Ready to go meet some of the others?"

K-LEX nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Ozpin had taken time in between several meetings to watch the tournaments from his office. He had made a freshly brewed cup of coffee, another pot keeping warm nearby if he needed more. While his office wasn't the most exciting place ever, Ozpin was able to keep an eye on nearly every corner of Beacon, connect with the arena's broadcasts, and even view the city of vale through its public surveillance system the police used. Granted, it wasn't entirely comfortable being able to see into Vale and Beacon, but it was necessary if he ever wished to either be alone or hold meetings with different students. Ozpin noticed that the next match would be fought by Team TEAL, but before the match could start, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, turning off his monitor.

The door opened to reveal a cloaked figure. The individual stood about six feet tall, choosing to keep himself covered in a brown cloak that hid everything, save for his head. It's not that it wouldn't cover that as well, but he had chosen to pull back the hood to reveal his face to Ozpin. His emerald eyes glistened, adorning his face like priceless gemstones. His neon red hair was pulled back behind him, but it was gelled slightly upward in a style akin to flames. Ozpin didn't recognize him, but he definitely knew he wasn't a student from any of the academies.

"May I help you?" he asked the newcomer.

"I believe so," the red-haired figure replied. "Are you Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy and the teacher whose been sending Team TEAL with Tyler Wells on recon?"

Ozpin was curious that he knew about Team TEAL's secretive missions. "I get the feeling you already know."

He nodded. "I do. Professor Ozpin, my name is Torch Inflareno. I was Tidalia's mentor and Emm's early combat instructor."

Ozpin frowned. "And you have business with me about them?"

Torch shook his head. "No, actually. I have business that somewhat concerns you."

Ozpin folded his hands. "I've heard about you from your old teammates, Torch." Ozpin let his frown loosen slightly. "They miss you dearly."

Torch nodded. "As do I, Professor. I have my reasons for staying in the shadows."

Ozpin smiled at him. "I understand. Now then, your business with me?"

Torch extended his hand to the side, and a chair made of glass burst from his flames. "May I?"

Ozpin nodded. "Please."

Torch took his seat. "I've been informed that Salem has recruited some deadly allies."

Ozpin tapped his scroll, which was laying on the table. "How do you know about Salem?"

Torch adopted a serious, yet kind expression. "I've been behind the scenes of Team TEAL since day one. They don't know it, but I know just as much as they do about everything, perhaps more."

Ozpin folded his hands. "Who are these 'allies' you speak of?"

Torch sighed. "They're criminals from other universes, specifically mine."

Ozpin closed his eyes momentarily. Upon opening them, he gave his reply.

"I suppose you'd better fill me in."

* * *

Opting to spectate the match between Team TEAL of Beacon and Team GLMR of Shade, K-LEX and Tyler found themselves in the stadium seated with Teams RWBY and JNPR. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were introduced to K-LEX without anything major happening, but Ruby was fawning over the newly-introduced AI unit. The problem wasn't Ruby's behavior, but rather that the AI unit couldn't answer Ruby's barrage of questions.

Ruby's questions were flying in quickly. "How are you able to project yourself from Tyler's suit? Do you have any special abilities? Were you made specifically for Tyler? Do you have any hidden weapons? Is this your final form?"

Tyler cut Ruby off before she could ask another question. "Ruby! Calm down. You're stressing her out."

K-LEX, in response to Tyler's request, let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ruby. At the rate you were speaking, I couldn't understand half of what you were saying. Take it slowly and I can answer from there."

Weiss leaned towards Tyler as Ruby slowed down to one question at a time. "And General Ironwood just _handed_ you an AI to run your suit?"

Tyler shook his head. "Not exactly. The general had to pull a ton of strings in the Atlesian Military to get her for me, but he did it so I wouldn't pass out in combat again."

Blake frowned at him. "Wait, 'pass out'?"

Tyler nodded. "It's happened twice, but if I activate two or more enhancements to my suit, it starts to strain me mentally. If too much pressure is applied, then I am knocked unconscious by the strain. I believe the first time that happened was during the breach when the train crashed."

Blake looked at him in surprise. "Wait, so by saving me and that boy, you jeopardized your own safety?"

Tyler looked to the side momentarily. "I guess you could say that."

Yang cut Blake off before she could reprimand him. "Guys, the match is starting!"

Tyler looked over at Yang. "Hey, I forgot to ask how Team TEAL made the cut this time?"

Blake answered him instead. "Team CRDL pulled a racist prank on one of Shade Academy's competitors and was kicked from the tournament as a result. Ozpin offered to have Team TEAL replace them rather than have Team GLMR without an opponent."

Down in the arena, Team TEAL was talking a little about strategy for their next match. Apparently, Team GLMR was composed of fashionistas with a few, how should I say this, interesting choices in weaponry. The leader, Galadria, sported a pair of aquatic whipswords, making her harder to deal with against Emm. Lustrali had a pair of gauntlets similar to Yang's in appearance, but they sported three blades on the outer side of the arm, meant to catch blades and disarm. The dragon-eared Mysty had no weapon on her, as far as they could tell, but her belt did have a suspicious looking pouch. As for Regalia, her weapons were a set of rings with blades around the edges, both crackling with electric bolts. One look at them told Tidalia that this wouldn't be a simple walk in the park.

Dusk looked towards her team leader. "What's the plan now, Tidalia?"

One look at Emm was all she needed. "Dusk, go for the one with the rings and stay closer to her. Emm, stay with Katrina and cover her. I'll try to create a diversion for their leader."

"That's our plan?" Dusk sighed, dejectedly.

"Only until they show their hand," Tidalia replied.

"An old Raphael tactic?" Emm inquired. "Sounds like a good start."

As the countdown began, the arena shifted to reveal a small swamp behind Team GLMR and a cybernetic landscape across from them. Team TEAL didn't see any available exploits or advantages, but they would be slightly unfamiliar with the swamplands on the opposing team's side. This would be a bit of an uphill battle.

"BEGIN!" Dr. Oobleck's voice shouted over the loudspeaker.

Instantly, Tidalia snapped her fingers, forming Ice-Claws on her wrists. She burst forward, rushing to close the distance between her and the rival leader. In response, Galadria flicked her blades into their whip forms, sending one of them ahead of her, aimed directly for the advancing warrior. Tidalia ducked under the lashing whip, sliding past it and rolling into a sprint again. Galadria returned her whips into their blade form just in time to block Tidalia's claws. The two were locked in a stalemate as Regalia and Lustrali charged forward.

Galadria smirked at her opponent. "Tidalia," she sneered slyly. "I've heard so much about you."

Tidalia raised her eyebrow. "You have?"

Galadria nodded. "Leader of a team that has earned their school's favor, defeated monsters of unspoken power, and even saved the day multiple times. You really are quite a legendary force, if I do say so myself."

Tidalia grimaced. "How did you manage to hear about that?"

Galadria winked. "I have my sources. Now, show me what you're made of!"

Tidalia was tossed back by Galadria, who attempted to strike at the frosty fighter again, but Tidalia caught the swords in her claws, twisting them around and sending them flying from Galadria's hands. Galadria took a few steps back before aiming a dropkick at Tidalia. The attempted assault was dodged, but Tidalia wouldn't get another chance to strike back as Galadria snatched her weapons from the ground. Instead of returning to attack the opposing team's leader, Galadria rushed off towards the swamplands. Tidalia turned around in time to see Mysty glow a vibrant golden hue. The golden light enveloped her, encapsulating the maiden and forming a golden egg-shaped pod around her. Almost as suddenly as it finished forming, the pod exploded in a shower of golden light, revealing an eight-foot tall dragon, complete with golden scales, silver wings, a bronze crest, and a shining sapphire in the center of the forehead.

Tidalia recognized Mysty's semblance immediately. "Dusk! I need backup!"

Professor Port's voice resounded over the loudspeaker. "It appears that Mysty Crown has revealed her semblance."

Oobleck's voice replied. "Miss Crown's semblance allows her to transform into a large dragon, similar to that of an ancient Grimm. This allows Miss Crown to alter her physique into the beast itself, but at the extensive cost to her aura levels."

Dusk slid into position next to Tidalia. "What's the plan?"

Tidalia sighed. "Do you remember that dragon-slaying sword that was in our vault?"

Dusk frowned. "The one that Xezulas adored? Yeah."

Tidalia held out her hand, the claws returned to their sheathed state. "I'll need you to make a copy of it for me."

Dusk nodded, extending her hand upward. As she did this, a flash of shadows burst upward, instantly forming a serrated blade dyed violet. Dusk passed the sword to Tidalia, who took it in hand and brought it into a combative position.

Port's voice echoed on the speaker once more. "What's this? Is this some kind of magic, Professor?"

Oobleck nearly scoffed at him. "Doctor. And no, Professor Port, rather this is an extension of her semblance, which allows her to create illusions and physical objects that hold material substance. The only downside to this semblance is a lower reaction time when more than fifteen items are active."

With her job finished, Dusk took off towards the team leader, hoping to get the jump on her. Unbeknownst to her, Lustralia and Galadria had met up, making an offense against them virtually impossible. Galadria held her whipswords steady, striking swiftly at Katrina and forcing her to retreat carefully. Lustralia was weaving in and out between the two whips, swiping at Katrina while she retreated, not granting the winged faunus any leeway. Just as Katrina was about to give up, the whips stopped just as Lustralia's gauntlets locked onto Katrina's hammer. Katrina glanced up to see Dusk slashing through Galadria's defenses, forcing her into a defensive stance. Katrina sighed, sending a gust of wind outward at Lustralia. The staggered opponent had little choice but to attempt to regain her balance, leaving Katrina plenty of time to smack the legs of her opponent, sending her toppling to the ground. Katrina followed up this move with another gust of wind, sending Lustralia skyward, then leaped up next to her, slamming her hammer into Lustralia, knocking her back into the arena and draining her aura just below the red.

Over the mic, Port's voice detailed the whole spectacle. "Oooh! It looks like that knocked out Lustralia Turqois. Doctor Oobleck, do we know how Katrina did that?"

Oobleck began his rambling explanation. "Katrina is a very special individual in terms of both her semblance and her heritage. Katrina's semblance allows her to manipulate the air around her any way that she desires, whether that be in the form of powerful gusts against opponents or providing a boost to propel her into the air. This further amplifies her aerial maneuverability while using her wings and allows her wings to create gusts through her semblance."

Katrina landed on the arena floor, flapping her wings and creating a whirlwind above her. Her wings never were a secret, but her semblance usually was channeled to throw off suspicion of it. Now that her abilities were public, she could go all out if necessary. Setting her sights on Tidalia's opponent, she rushed off to help her team leader.

In the center of the cybernetic battleground, Emm was having a difficult time with Regalia, who was bouncing electric bolts back and forth between the terrain and her ring blades. On top of this, the ring blades were constantly flying past her, boomeranging around the fiery warrior. Emm was barely able to deflect most of the bolts, but she couldn't get in close to her opponent. It looked like Emm was going to lose this fight.

But at that moment, Regalia slipped up, missing her ring blade as it passed by her hand, flying into a block behind her. Emm seized the opening, bursting forward and landing a fire-imbued kick to Regalia's chest, sending her sprawling backward. With room to set up her technique, Emm blasted fire at her downed opponent, encasing her in a dome of flames. Regalia grimaced against the intense heat, but she managed to bring her ring blades in front of her. By placing them together with the hole facing Emm, she channeled her electricity through the makeshift tunnel, forcing the beam at her opponent in a conical trajectory. The blast hit Emm at full force, stunning her and knocking her clean off of her feet. Emm could feel the burning sensation of the electricity as it bombarded her skin, the heat licking across her body.

 _Wait,_ she thought. _Burning! I can use this!_

Emm calmed her mind, taking a deep breath and focusing her ability on absorbing the surrounding heat. Slowly but surely, Emm began recharging her aura, effectively healing the damage done by the electric bolts. As the bolts died down, Emm shot back with a burst of flames, which ran across the ground and circled Regalia. Before Regalia could make a move, Emm grabbed her buster sword, smacking the flat side against the electrified combatant and sending her flying out of the arena.

"And with that blow, Lucah Regalia is knocked out of bounds." Port's voice announced.

Oobleck's reply was a low blow. "Talk about a crash and burn."

In the center of the arena, both Mysty and Galadria had met up, Mysty having reverted into her human form. Tidalia, Katrina, and Dusk were holding defensive stances against them, waiting for the two opponents to reveal their moves.

Mysty smirked. "So, we're the only two left? Guess we've got to use our trump card."

Galadria nodded, tossing her the left whipsword. The two of them flicked the swords outward, changing them into their whip forms. In a unified motion, they brought the two whips upward sharply, just to rip them back in the opposite direction. The strikes smacked Tidalia's sword and Katrina's hammer respectively, knocking both weapons from their wielders' hands. In a follow-up move, the whips came crashing down, sending a gushing blast of water directly at Dusk and Katrina, knocking the two combatants off balance and sending them sprawling across the floor.

In response to the tidal wave, Tidalia used her hand to freeze the water in place, locking Galadria's whips in place and disarming her. She capitalized on this opening to skate forward, her boots creating ice beneath her, and closed the distance. Bringing her left hand upward, she emitted an icy burst that completely encased Galadria, knocking her aura into the red. With her team leader now out of the match, Mysty began backing away strategically, hoping to get some room to transform again.

Before she got too far, two katanas struck out from behind her to cross back in front of her. Looking behind her, Mysty saw Emm holding her captive in a tight hold. Emm's glare cut into Mysty's resolve, making her fearful of what her captor had in store. Emm dropped both katanas, grabbed onto Mysty's arms, and flipped her upside down, smacking her directly into the floor of the arena, completely knocking out Mysty's aura. It was this quick, aggressive maneuver that won Team TEAL the match.

Back in the stands, Tyler Wells was thinking over their results, evaluating both teams mentally. "It's kind of interesting how Tidalia had this match won before it began."

Weiss caught that statement immediately. "I beg to differ, Professor."

K-LEX chimed in. "It seems like he's right, Miss Schnee."

Blake frowned. "Care to elaborate?"

K-LEX crossed her holographic arms. "Considering their teamwork skills, personal semblances, weapons, and the team's prior history, they had too many things going for them. Their semblances rely on the elements, but they focus mainly on manipulation, rather than creation."

Weiss gawked at that statement. "Emm creates fire, not just manipulates it."

Tyler shook his head. "Not entirely. She may be able to create fire, but her semblance is more focused on heat manipulation. She can absorb the heat from the air, generate fire from the stored heat within her, and channel heat and flames from the gemstones within her weapons."

Yang placed her hands behind her head. "That would make it kind of hard for her to lose against someone she catches off guard."

K-LEX continued. "As for Dusk, she's manipulating illusions, forcing them to take physical forms, although they revert back after a time. Tidalia can freeze the air into specific shapes, but it's through moisture manipulation, so it's tougher for her to face off against foes in dry climates. To combat this, she has gemstones that allow her to use her semblance in dry atmospheres for a short time."

Tyler nodded. "And Oobleck already explained how Katrina's works."

Blake closed her eyes. "Gusts of wind and gale manipulation." She glanced over to the AI unit. "Although, that only covers their semblances."

K-LEX held up a finger. "It also covered their weapons. Tidalia, Emm, and Katrina all have gemstones that enhance their semblances, but Dusk's semblance doesn't have an easy solution for improving her power, so her gemstone offers electrical powers."

Teams RWBY and JNPR all collectively gasped at that. "But," Ruby began. "Why doesn't she ever use that ability?"

Tyler sighed. "She doesn't ever like using it, due to her slight ineptitude with it. It's her trump card for when she gets cornered."

Jaune shrugged. "Why is that? Does she not want to learn how to wield it?"

Tyler shook his head. "It's sort of a memorial thing, as more of a memento to someone she knew dearly. Her gemstone was given to her, rather than seeking it out like her teammates."

Ren was curious about something. "Wait, seeking it out? What are those gemstones anyway?"

Tyler sighed. "I'm not at liberty to share. If you want to know, ask the team on your own time."

K-LEX 'coughed' aloud. "Anyway, they've built up a friendship unlike many others, so their teamwork and bond has been one of their strongest selling points. In addition, they know each other almost perfectly, to the point where they can almost use each other's techniques. The only exceptions are their semblances, gemstone usage, and Emm's buster sword."

Yang crossed her arms. "I bet it's because of the weight behind that thing. That sword must weight a ton."

Tyler shook his head. "Not quite." He pointed at himself with his thumb. "I can lift the sword, and even swing it double-handed, but her buster sword is a bit of a unique weapon."

K-LEX held out her hand, forming a digital copy of the sword in her hand. "The sword is composed of four parts: the core, two edge-swords, and a cover blade." The sword separated into the four parts. "Emm is the only one who can utilize all four parts in combat at once, or even knows how to use them in combinations of two or three."

Tyler nodded. "It's not that her teammates don't try learning it, but rather that their aptitude with the weapon stops after a certain point. She mentored with the sword's original owner in order to fully utilize it."

K-LEX continued onward once more. "As for their tactics, the team has been in countless excursions, so they've been building different strategies with their friends, a few comrades, and even a few rivals who ended up facing off against them in their travels. It's safe to say that they had backup plans for nearly any situation."

Weiss frowned at the AI. "Any reason why you didn't bring this up before?"

Tyler held up a hand. "Hold on, Weiss. Firstly, K-LEX has only tapped into this information recently, so I asked her to hold her tongue on anything she found out." He lowered his arm. "Secondly, I had a few reasons for not telling you guys their strategies. Primarily, they asked me not to, but as another reason entirely, I didn't want to give one team any advantage in the preliminary fights."

Blake shrugged. "So, why tell us this now?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "Their tactics aren't just limited to whole-team matches. Try fighting them using different pairings and they'll have completely different approaches." Smiling, he delivered his final point. "Besides, they're able to do something that most teams can't."

Pyrrha posed the obvious question. "And that is?"

The reply was simple:

"They can blindly trust each other."

* * *

 **N-Sight: It seems like Tyler just dumped a whole lot of exposition.**

 **Torch: What about my bit?**

 **N-Sight: Not showing that conversation until necessary.**

 **Torch: Ugh, alright.**

 **N-Sight: You know that Tidal reads these endslates, right?**

 **Torch: And that's my cue. (Exits)**

 **N-Sight: Now I've got to hide his presence in two segments.**


End file.
